A Life In Progress
by MrsK81
Summary: After her life was turned upside down, Bella is forced to return home & start over with the mother who made her life a misery. She hated Phoenix growing up & fully expects it to be the case again, but with a new start comes new friends who might just change her mind & her life. Drabble-ish fic with daily updates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! I'm back again! This fic will be short chapters that will update once or twice daily. It's all prewritten. Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

The screech of the tires on the tarmac reverberated through my body like nails down a blackboard. The very same noise had filled me with excitement and hope eight years earlier. The thrill of trying to make something of myself alone, the uncertainty because I had spent so long doubting I had the ability to do anything, and the determination to prove I could.

I had spent years being told I wasn't slim enough, pretty enough, smart enough, and was basically nothing but a huge disappointment. However, not this time. This time I'd done it. I, Isabella Swan had proved my doubter wrong. I had achieved things she always said I couldn't, and I had done it without her assistance, without her money, or her powers of persuasion.

It wasn't without sacrifice and the sacrifice I made was my life. Growing up I studied hard, so hard I completely isolated myself from my friends. I ended up spending prom night researching in the library–alone. It didn't bother me, as far as I was concerned I wasn't missing anything. I was going to achieve something and to do that I didn't need the childish distractions of high school boys and bitchy cheerleaders. I graduated top of my class and was accepted into a great college. Was she proud? Did she heap praise upon me?

Not at all. I received a snide comment about never being prom queen, or for that matter not even having a date to prom. The college I was going to wasn't good enough, my major was a stupid choice, which would provide no foundation for my life after school, and my ass had gotten fat after spending so long sitting on it in the library.

The night I graduated I didn't go out celebrating with my fellow students. I didn't find some random guy and sleep with him in the back-seat of a car. The night I graduated I spent crying my eyes out alone in my bedroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Phoenix. Please remain in your seats until the aircraft comes to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing American Airlines."

Phoenix, Arizona, my own personal hell. Things had started out so great, so perfect. How had they come full circle like this? It all came back to him, of course it did. I should have known he was too good to be true. Charming, handsome, successful, and seemingly perfect—did someone like that even exist?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Like I said, this will be short, frequent updates. I wanted to have a go at a drabble-ish kind of fic and this is my attempt lol! **

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. Also thanks to you guys for a wonderful response! **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

I switched on my phone and it buzzed immediately.

_Don't dawdle, Isabella. We're waiting in a no park zone._

No warm welcome, no sympathetic embrace at the gate like a normal, loving parent. No, I should consider myself lucky I was even being offered a lift from the airport. This was nothing new for me though, I couldn't remember the last time she made a personal appearance. I'd hoped once...

_Sick and tired of always being seen as the failure and the good-for-nothing daughter. I tried to reinvent myself at college, I was fed up of being alone and inadequate so I tried to do something about it. I worked out constantly and counted every single calorie that entered my mouth, and it paid off. I looked good, but it made no difference. I was awkward, painfully shy, and self-conscious about every word I spoke. I couldn't mix well with girls, and I had nothing worth saying to guys. I fared a little better as the years passed, and instead of sitting alone in my room, I hovered on the edges of groups of people at parties. I was invited along as an afterthought by my room mates and as sad as it sounds, for that I was grateful. But I never belonged, I never truly felt comfortable, no matter what I did I always felt like I was on the outside looking in_

_My college graduation was probably the proudest moment of my life up to that point but I had no one to share it with. There were no proud parents waving and snapping picture after picture as I walked on stage. There was no one cheering my name or clapping until their hands were numb. Once again I was left waiting, left hanging on for someone who would never come and after that day I vowed never to expect anything of her again._

My bags passed by on the carousel again and again, but I made no attempt to retrieve them. I was in no rush to go anywhere. I ignored the continuous buzz of my phone for as long as I could. I knew her too well, and sending a security guard to hurry me along was something she would do without hesitation.

Reluctantly I heaved my bags onto a trolley, and walked from the terminal. My feet dragged of their own accord, even they seemed only too aware of what I was about to face. I saw the flashy Mercedes idling right outside. The trunk popped open and I put in my bags, before taking a deep breath and getting in the car.

"Really, Isabella, how inconsiderate. We've been waiting here for a long time. It's fortunate we were able to persuade the traffic attendant to let us remain here, otherwise we would have been forced to park in the lot."

"God forbid," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****If you want to come and chat on facebook about this or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come soon,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. One now and if I can...two later. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

"You've got an interview tomorrow afternoon at a company called, Artera and Black. Phil is a good friend with one of the owners and he has very graciously agreed to see you about a job." My mother eyed me studiously through the rear view mirror. Like a hunter waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, she was selecting her next move carefully.

"Thanks, Phil," I replied earnestly. "What's the job?"

"I'm not sure of the exact details, but from what Jacob described, you would be providing assistance to the architecture team. I think it's manning the reception, scheduling appointments that sort of thing," Phil paused before adding, "I know it's a bit of a step down..."

"Nonsense. I think considering the mess she got herself into, Isabella should count herself lucky to have this opportunity. I always said you were an over-achiever." The venom in her tone riled me up but I couldn't face an argument, not now, so I bit my tongue. "Nothing was ever good enough for you. You were, oh so high and mighty moving to New York trying to be better than everybody else, well now look at you. Nothing but a failure—as I always knew you would be."

My eyes stung and I looked out of the window. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing that despite years of trying to close her off, she still affected me, she could still make me cry.

_My mother hadn't always been so resentful and full of hate. I had plenty of happy memories of her braiding my hair, dressing me in cute outfits and dancing with me in the kitchen while she prepared dinner. I adored her, I told her every day how much I loved her. At that time, she was, without a doubt, my favourite person in the entire world._

_My father was a policeman and worked long, unsociable hours. One night, when I was just eight years old, he left for work and we never saw him again. After responding to an emergency call he interrupted a drug store burglary. One of the perpetrators stabbed him in the neck and my father bled to death in front of his partner._

_After that, my mother changed. I think, in all honesty, all her redeeming qualities died with Charlie Swan. The loving, nurturing woman I adored was gone and instantly replaced by a cold-hearted and resentful stranger._

_From that day nothing I did was good enough. I was a thorn in her side at all times and she handed me over to friends at every opportunity. Less than six months after my father died, she had his replacement lined up. This time she wasn't settling for a middle-money man, this time she aimed big and boy did she get it. Phil Dwyer was a pitcher for the Arizona Titans, and he was young, good looking and more importantly—wealthy. Renee got her claws in good, and found she was pregnant just a matter of months after they met. Phil, being the stand up guy he was, married her without hesitation and soon enough Renee had it all. The biggest house in the best area of the city, memberships to the best clubs, and of course soon enough the perfect daughter._

If I was nothing to her before, then there were no words to describe her feelings for me after my sister, Rosalie arrived.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****If you want to come and chat on facebook about this or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come soon,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. One more to come...I am a compulsive poster it would seem lol. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

"Your hair looks limp and those ends need trimming. Haven't you been taking care of yourself at all?" She turned up her nose.

"I guess it came in last on my long list of priorities. I've had a lot to deal with lately, surely even you can appreciate that," I bit back sharply.

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend? Only you, Isabella, only you could be so naive to believe he was the real thing," she said. "What was his name again?"

Did it even matter? Every word spoken was a lie from the very beginning.

_Life was good–no scrap that, life was great. Still desperately trying to find my way I moved as far as I could from Phoenix. I double-majored in Business and Accounting and was offered a job with Denali Enterprises, an investment management company in New York. It was a bottom rung position of course, although it offered the opportunity to progress, should I work hard and impress the right people. I found a small apartment in the city; not the biggest of places, or in the best of neighbourhoods, but it was my home. I worked all the hours I could, taking on as many responsibilities as my employers allowed and I reaped the rewards._

_Just three years after I started I was offered the position of Senior Investment Analyst. I would be given my own clients, I would earn a salary higher than I could even begin to comprehend, but more than that, I finally felt as though someone valued, respected, and perhaps, was even proud of me._

_Then "he" came into my life. Like a tornado he swept me off my feet and turned my life around. I had been minding my own business, reading in Central Park when he came over like we'd known each other all our lives._

_I was enthralled, completely and utterly enthralled. Besides the obvious good looks, and strong defined features, he was charming and interesting. There was an air of confidence about him but he wasn't arrogant or conceited. We sat in the same spot for hours talking about everything and nothing and then he asked me out on a date._

_Speechless didn't describe it. I was twenty-five years old and for the first time a guy was asking me out. I didn't know how to react, what to say, or what to do. I nodded quickly and he smiled._

_"Better give me your number then," he'd said simply and that was that._

* * *

**Love your Renee hate! **

**Thanks for reading! ****If you want to come and chat on facebook about this or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come soon,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. One more to come...I am a compulsive poster it would seem lol. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5****  
**

As soon as we walked into the house, she started again. "I've made an appointment for you with Demetri, my personal stylist. He agreed to come and sort this goddamn mess out straight away."

"I can't even unpack my things first? What's the big deal with my hair?" I asked, utterly exasperated. "You have no idea how I'm feeling right now, you don't have a fucking clue."

"Oh, please, Isabella, you were naïve enough to let yourself be duped by that man. I mean, you should have known someone of his _supposed_ stature was beyond your reach. The only feeling you should have right now is gratitude."

"Gratitude? What for?" I balled my fists up tightly at my sides.

"That I kept you out of jail, that I cleared up this damned mess, Isabella. I think that is more than enough there to warrant a little appreciation." She spoke with such conviction that I almost believed her, I almost said "thank you" sincerely.

_Almost._

"Thank you, _Mother_, for hiring an attorney who did nothing but leave me out to dry until the police and FBI managed to prove I wasn't guilty. Thank you,_Mother,_ for believing in my innocence enough to help me...no wait a minute, you didn't do it for me at all, did you?" I seethed, "You did it to save face in front of all your fake friends. After all, imagine the shame of a daughter in prison for embezzlement."

Her hand struck me hard across my cheek. "You ungrateful little bitch. Don't forget you have nothing, and were it not for me, you'd be out on the streets. And you listen to me, Isabella, keep this attitude up, and that's exactly where you'll be."

"Now, come on you two, don't fight. Isabella, why don't you take your things and settle in your room. It's the last door on the right," Phil said softly and I nodded once.

As I trudged down the hall, I heard Renee turn her venom and bitterness onto Phil. "Thanks for the support, darling, you completely undermined me there."

"Renee, give the girl a break, God knows, she deserves it," Phil's defence offered me some sort of relief, at least someone in this house wasn't basking in my failure. But of course, his empathy was lost on my mother. I slammed the door behind me to drone out her incessant nagging to her husband.

I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes. My mind swam with images of him, images of the mess he'd left me to clean up. Because of him, I could never put my trust into anyone else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I know Renee is a godawful piece of crap, but the way she is with Bella and what happened to Bella is kind of the foundation to the story...bear with me?**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**I'll post again in the morning,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 6 **

_I gave Jasper Whitlock all of me. He was my first date, my first dance, the first guy I held hands with, my first kiss, and a few months later, he became my first lover. I fell hard and I fell fast. I shared everything with him. The insecurities drilled into me from such a young age thanks to my mother were beginning to diminish for the first time in so many years. I could tell him everything, and he always listened. I told him about my mother, my father, and my pathetic life so far, and then I talked about my work and the stresses that came with it._

_He too, gave me a part of him and I took what I could greedily. I was so captivated, I did something that the normal me would never in a million years do, I suggested his company be added to our portfolio of suitable investments. He never asked...never even suggested it, but to me it was the least I could do. Jasper had given me so much I needed to return a small part of that, and after all we loved and trusted each other._

_We moved in to our own apartment and within a matter of months, were talking about our future together. Marriage, children, and a house in the suburbs._

_I was thriving at work, too. The new found confidence Jasper instilled in me spurred me on in more ways than I thought feasibly possible._

_Life_ _certainly couldn't get any better. But what I didn't realise at the time was it was about to get a hell of a lot damn worse._

I was still laying on the bed when I heard the unmistakable sound of Rosalie's voice echo in the house. "Is she here? I suppose she got the guest room. She'd better not get a new car, Mom, I've wanted the new Mercedes for ages now."

Yeah, because that's all I cared about right now. A nice shiny new car.

I would let Demetri restyle my hair, I would dress smartly, and tomorrow I would impress Artera and Black. I would get that job and I was getting the hell out of here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**See...I wouldn't make Edward the asshole! We get to meet our fave guy soon enough ;)**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come soon,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7****  
**

"You're wearing that?" Rosalie sneered over breakfast. "You look like an old lady."

"It's called _professional_. But I guess that concept would be lost on someone like you," I muttered and she rolled her eyes like a petulant child.

"You might want to at least open the top few buttons," Renee added. "You want them to notice you don't you?"

"Yeah, notice _me_. Not my cleavage," I growled and pushed my plate aside before walking out of the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked and I nodded, following him out to the car.

"Thanks for helping out with this," I said and he smiled.

"Anytime, kiddo."

The Artera and Black offices were in a huge purpose-built building. They designed, built, and decorated every square inch, because that was what they did. Starting out as a small construction company, Billy Black, and Quil Artera had expanded over the years, and now owned one of the most successful company's in Phoenix. Some of the most recent projects they had completed ranged from huge hotel complexes, to luxurious apartment blocks, and several of the most sought after homes in Arizona.

I had done my research last night. I now knew that Jacob Black had taken up position alongside his father, following Quil Artera's retirement. It was Jacob who was the friend of Phil's, and it was Jacob who would be conducting the interview.

Looking up at the huge glass-fronted building I sighed. The last time I'd been anywhere near a company of this size had been my final day at Denali Enterprises. The day my life crumbled around me.

_After being whisked away by Jasper to Vermont for a romantic weekend alone, I returned to work feeling on top of the world. But as soon as I walked through the door I felt the tension in the air. Every single one of my colleagues saw me arrive, but no one said a word. I felt all eyes on me as I waited for the elevator and had no idea what was going on._

_Before I had even stepped into my office I was summoned to the office of Irina Denali, CEO of Denali Enterprises, she was a fierce and intimidating woman. Having only met her on one or two occasions, I felt nothing but dread when I knocked on the door._

"_Ms. Swan, come in and take a seat." Her cold, harsh voice did nothing to alleviate my nerves and my hands started to tremble. She wasn't alone. Sitting beside her was Garrett Ward, the company attorney._

_This was bad._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked, and my eyes landed on the two men who stood in the far corner. Dressed in crumpled suits and coffees in their hands, they looked like policemen._

"_Before I start, I want to ask if you have anything you would like to share with me, lay our cards out on the table now, so to speak." Her lips pursed and she waited for me to say something._

"_I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're asking me. Please, what's going on?" I clasped my hands together and tried to keep myself under control._

"_If that's how this is going to be, I suppose we need to do this the correct way. Detectives?" Irina sighed and the two men stepped forward._

"_Ms. Swan, my name is Special Agent Amun and I'm an agent with the Federal Bureau Of Investigation, and this is Detective Hodgkin from the Major Case Division and we have been investigating a claim of missing funds."_

"_What does that have to do with me?" I choked out._

"_We have reason to believe you can provide some information about it."_

"_Excuse me? You think what? I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent Amun. Why on earth would you think that?" My breathing became shallow and rapid and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would actually stop._

"_Ms. Swan, over fourteen and a half million dollars is currently missing from nine different accounts. All of which were part of your portfolio, and all were supposed to be invested into a project you put forward as a suitable investment opportunity."_

_This is worse than I thought._

* * *

**Uh Oh!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I'm not an investment analysis, I am not and never have been an FBI agent who investigate cases like this, and more importantly I am not a money launderer so I have taken some creative liberties here! Any actual money launderers out there who want to point me in the right direction please feel free to PM me...lol  
**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come soon,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

Jacob Black was a genuinely nice guy. I knew that he knew what happened in New York, but my innocence was never for a minute questioned. After a few short questions about what I could bring to the company he sat back in his chair and laughed.

"What's the point? You're far too qualified for this position, the job's yours if you want it. I'm sorry there isn't anything more suitable for you, given your experience. But stick with us, something might come up."

"Thank you, you have no idea what a weight this lifts from my shoulders," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I've met Renee, I know exactly what she's like," Jacob said and winked. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be working."

As I followed him to the elevator, I felt all eyes on me, and it took me straight back to New York and that day...

_This couldn't be happening, not to me. I hadn't done a shady thing in my life, and I certainly hadn't ever considered theft. It wasn't who I was. "There has to be some mistake. I suggest you take a closer look."_

"_Ms. Swan, we have forensic accountants combing through every single email, transaction, and bank account as we speak. They have already traced the funds to an account opened in your name three months ago," he stopped when he saw Garrett raise his hand._

"_Perhaps it's best if this was discussed somewhere more appropriate." Garrett stood and approached me. "Ms. Swan, I highly suggest you seek legal counsel."_

"_Why? I've done nothing wrong. How can you think I would do something like this?" I cried and put my face in my hands._

"_We have overwhelming evidence, Ms. Swan. Would you please come with us?" Detective Hodgkin asked, but I knew I had little choice._

"_Are you arresting me?" I looked up and couldn't keep the tears from rolling down my face. I can't believe this..."_

"_We can do this the official way, or you can come with us voluntarily."_

"_I think she should be arrested and walked through the building for all to see. We put our trust in you; the company will be lucky to survive this." Irina pushed away from her desk and turned to face the view from her window. "You had so much promise, I've never felt more disappointed and betrayed."  
_

_I wasn't arrested right there in the office, but it didn't matter. Because everyone saw me being walked from the premises and then taken to a waiting car. I was a thief in their eyes, a thief who had possibly just ruined the company they worked for. How had this happened? Who had done this to me?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are seriously amazing!**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come in the morning,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good morning all! It's Friday! **

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading. **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 9**

"This is Eric Yorkie, department head." Jacob knocked on the door to a large office on the tenth floor. "Eric, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. She'll be your new assistant."

A tall, skinny man with black hair slicked back looked up from his desk and glanced at me. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan," he answered and stood up to shake my hand. "Welcome to the team. I will warn you I run a tight ship. I expect efficiency and professionalism at all times."

I nodded and tried to hide my nerves. I studied his face and saw that his skin was covered in small scars, which were probably a result of teenage acne, and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"Right, now you've met the scary boss man," Jacob winked. "Let's go and meet the real stars of this floor."

He took me to another office across the hall from Mr. Yorkie and I noticed five desks, four of which were occupied. I tried to remember the names as he told me. Seth, the young cheeky intern, Tyler and Ben who were so immersed in their work they barely noticed my entrance, and then there was Angela.

"Finally, Jacob, you hire a woman. I was worrying I'd start developing facial hair with all this testosterone hanging in the air." She held out her hand and smiled warmly. "You are so going to be my lunch date, I can't take another second eating with these pigs."

"Sounds good," I said and smiled back. Angela seemed great and maybe I could have someone to call a friend? But the thought scared me. The word friend implied trust and that just wasn't happening again.

_I should have known it was Jasper who had done all those things, but I was so afraid of going back to who I used to be, I refused to even consider the man I thought had saved my life was the same one who had destroyed it._

_At first no one had believed my continued claims of innocence, they assumed I was the guilty one. It seemed to make no difference to them that the money disappeared from the suspect account almost as quickly as it had appeared and no one could find a trace of it after that. I spent hour after hour being interrogated, fingerprinted and locked in a prison cell, alone._

_The more I discovered about the events surrounding the missing money, the more I was forced to accept Jasper had been a part of it. So I relented and told them about my wonderful, amazing boyfriend and instantly felt beyond shameful that I had actually turned him in. Because at that point I still believed what we had was real. Maybe Jasper had been so desperate he felt he had no other choice. I couldn't believe he was bad._

_A team of investigators went to our apartment to speak to him but he was gone. His clothes, his personal effects, toiletries, and every single surface had been scrubbed of all trace. He had removed the photos from my albums, wiped clean the home computer and my laptop._

_Had it not been for a very paranoid and nosy neighbour, I would probably be sitting in jail right now with no hope. Unbeknownst to us, Mrs. Cope, had fitted CCTV by her front door and Jasper had been caught on camera several times. But the most recent was the morning of my arrest. He was seen emptying his bags from the apartment and wiping down the door frame, handle, and lock. After running his face thorough various recognition programs they found a match..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I flove you all to bits!**

**Edward is coming I promise...Bella's just a bit wordy right now ;)**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**More to come in the morning,**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading.**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10****  
**

"Where's Cullen?" Jacob asked and Angela laughed.

"Mrs. Stanley had one or two ideas she wanted to run by him, and insisted on a home visit. He'll be back later."

"Poor guy," Jacob said and turned to me. "Mrs. Stanley is our most affluent client to date. She's married, bored, and so hot for Cullen it's amusing to see."

I laughed and thanked my lucky stars that Phil had stepped in. Jacob was a nice guy and not the A-typical boss. Angela seemed really cool, and I knew I would be able to keep on Mr. Yorkie's good side.

Jacob escorted me back downstairs to the lobby and thanked me profusely for coming along. I was starting the following day, at my insistence, and as nervous as I was, I needed this.

_Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Hale. Jasper Brandon. Peter Whitlock. Peter Hale. Peter Brandon. Just six of the aliases I learned were part of the conman that was my Jasper. I was a mark, he played me in every sense of the word. I thought he found my by accident in the park that day. I thought he truly loved me and saw a future for us together. But it was all a lie. Every kiss, touch, and every uttered word. I fell for his scam hook, line and sinker.  
_

_He had spent his youth in and out of juvenile detention centres. Theft, vandalism, drug possession, and DUI's seemed to be his thing, and he had an accomplice. Mary Brandon had a record almost as colourful as Jasper's. They took turns in taking the lead and the FBI estimated they had conned as much as twenty million dollars from innocent people._

_I was cleared of any criminal wrongdoing, but my life was in tatters. I lost my job, my home, and I was facing a lawsuit which would surely render me bankrupt. Denali Enterprises launched legal proceedings against me for negligence. They were unable to trace their money, and were facing financial ruin so I was their scapegoat.  
_

_Homeless and completely lost I had turned to the one person I hated asking for help. Of course she took care of it. The suit was settled out of court and I was never told how much it had cost to make it go away. But I paid the ultimate price for that call._

If I had been lonely and miserable before, it was nothing in comparison to this. Now I was the shameful daughter returning with her tail between her legs. Now I was all the things she had always told me I was. A failure, a let down, a waste of fucking space.

It was time to try and take a step forward, maybe I could make a start at finally putting the past behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I flove you all to bits!**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**Wanna meet Edward? He's coming next!**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading.**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Let's meet Edward shall we?**

**Chapter 11**

**_Edward_**

"So, Edward, I know we discussed the upstairs layout already, but I've had a thought and I'd like to change it around slightly…"

I drowned out Mrs. Stanley's annoying voice, cursing Mr. Yorkie for ever allocating me this damn job. She was difficult, constantly changed the plans, had no clue what she was talking about, and seemed to have a crazy idea that I was attracted to her.

_No fucking way._

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I glanced down at it discreetly as Mrs. Stanley continued rambling on. It was from Tyler back at the office.

_Shit, Cullen. You missed a treat today ;)_

Tyler's idea of a treat usually consisted of good food, hot new client, or a visit from Amber on reception. Mrs. Stanley was still wandering around the site pointing out what colour the walls would be…something I had absolutely no need to know, so I replied to the message quickly.

_**What treat? Are you going to start talking about that chick on reception again?**_

_No. I'm going to talk about Yorkie's new assistant. Hot. As. Fuck._

_**Female I hope, otherwise you and I need to set up some new boundaries, man.**_

_Definitely female, Cullen, definitely female. An ass like you wouldn't believe…even old Yorkie kept checking it out._

Mm, this could be interesting.

_**Blonde, brunette**_**, redhead, bald?**

_Um…brunette I think. I was staring at her ass. You'll see her tomorrow, Jake gave her the job._

_**Does she have a name?**_

_Ms. Swan, and she's Phil Dwyer's step-daughter...you know the baseball player?_

I grinned. _Tomorrow is going to be very interesting._

Unfortunately, Mrs. Stanley was standing in front of me and assumed the smile was for her. She licked her lips and put her hand on my arm.

"Anything I can do for you, Edward?" she purred. "Now we've discussed my ideas, I'm all yours."

I groaned. "No thank you, Mrs. Stanley. I really should get back and work on your ideas…again."

"Must you?" She pouted and she reached forward to put her other hand on my chest. "I get so little company with my husband away. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

She leaned forward slightly and I jumped back out of her reach. "I have a busy day."

"Dinner later, perhaps?" She batted her eyelashes and looked at me hopefully. "My husband is out of town…I promise we would be alone…all night."

_Don't hurl._

"No, Mrs. Stanley," I said sternly. "I really should go."

She huffed and whipped out her phone without another word to me. As I walked away I heard her bark down the phone to someone.

"Mike? Can you squeeze me in today? My plans for the evening just fell through…I think he might be gay. Oh you can? Wonderful, darling, you can spend the night, my husband won't be back until Friday."

I laughed to myself and headed back to the car, already looking forward to tomorrow. No Mrs. Stanley to fend away and I'd get to meet _Ms. Swan._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I flove you all to bits! Wonder what he'll make of _Ms. Swan_ when he meets her? I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading.**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12**

"Ms. Swan, I've laid out a script on your desk; learn it, please. That is how I insist all calls are taken in this department. Each member of the team has their own calendar and appointments made are to be logged both in the calendar, and then the master spreadsheet is to be updated accordingly." Mr. Yorkie showed me around the offices in a little more detail, issuing orders, his personal preferences regarding the strength of his coffee, favourite sandwich etc.

I furiously made notes, but by eight-fifteen in the morning I hated my job already.

"Now, I expect that any clients visiting our offices are to be greeted at the elevator, and immediately shown into the conference room. Offer them refreshments, and compliment as and when appropriate," Mr. Yorkie continued. "You will attend all the meetings, unless specifically asked not to, and you will be required to take minutes. These minutes need to be typed up and a copy inserted into the relevant file by the end of the day. After the end of the meeting, you will escort the client back to the elevator."

I nodded my head and tried not to look like I was about to pee my pants with nerves. "Yes, Sir."

"I believe your first appointment is at nine sharp, with one of Cullen's clients. In the mean-time, there are a few notes from previous meetings which need typing up. Your predecessor was a little on the lax side I'm afraid." Mr. Yorkie turned and left me standing by my desk looking like a lost sheep.

I was basically, an ass-kissing, coffee-making lackey—the lowest of the low. At least I liked the guys in the design office. I had a lunch date with Angela already, and the three others were really welcoming. I was still to meet Cullen, the one who had horny housewives chasing him, and who clearly didn't know what it meant to be punctual.

I picked up the fundamentals relatively quickly, and had already managed to complete notes on several of the meetings, when I heard the elevator doors ping.

_Crap._

I scooped up the file for this appointment, and all but ran to the doors before they opened. Great start, the client was here, but there was still no sign of Cullen. Really professional guy he was.

I reached the elevator just as the doors opened and...

_Hallelujah!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! This was going to be the last one for today, but because Kimberly, Kitty, & Emma asked me so so nicely I'll give you 3 more...sorry to flood your inboxes lol**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, post pictures of the pretty, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading and pimping!**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 13**

Tall...defined...lips...green...hair...oh, God the hair!

_Stop eye-fucking the client._

"Good morning, Sir," I said, my voice shaky. "Welcome to Artera and Black, we're delighted to see you. If you'd please follow me?" I turned and walked away, feeling the blush beginning to form on my cheeks. As Cullen was still AWOL, I indicated to the client to take a seat in the reception area. There was a large, black, leather couch and a table full of reading material. "Please, take a seat. As soon as Mr. Cullen is ready, we'll get started. Is there anything else you need?"

His lips turned up into a crooked smirk. "Dinner. With me. Tonight," he said and stepped closer to me. "And to think I missed the pleasure of meeting you yesterday."

"Well, Sir, I only started this morning." I took a step back to keep a respectful distance and said, "Thank you for the offer to dinner, but I'll have to decline. I'm sorry."

"Why?" he persisted.

"It would be inappropriate for me to see a client outside the office I'm afraid." I smiled weakly and then snatched a breath as he stepped closer again. It was so hard to say no, and he smelled so damn good.

"It's only dinner, and I promise I won't tell," he whispered and every hair on my body stood on end.

"I can't," I mumbled.

"Because I'm a client?" he asked. I nodded and felt my heart pounding in my chest. "What if I wasn't a client?"

"CULLEN, STOP BADGERING MS. SWAN AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING'S READY FOR YOUR NINE O'CLOCK!" Mr. Yorkie barked and the guy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, Sir, it is already," he replied nervously and with a curt nod, Mr. Yorkie closed the door to his office.

"_Cullen_?" I hissed and the guy just winked. "You're _Cullen_?"

"Yup, I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be Miss Swan?" He held out his hand for me to shake. "Sorry for letting you think I was a client. I just like to play around."

"Thanks for that," I muttered sarcastically and walked back to the elevator to wait. "As if the day wasn't bad enough already."

Edward Cullen followed me. "I was being serious," he said, now standing so close that I could almost feel him touching me.

"About what?" I asked.

"Dinner." He smiled and said, "And now you know I'm not a client, we have no problem."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I whispered and saw him frown. "Client or not, I would have said no. I was just trying to be polite."

"Liar," he said simply. "But as it's your first day, I won't take it personally. I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune in a few weeks, Ms. Swan. Phoenix definitely became a lot more interesting. "

"I hate Phoenix," I mumbled under my breath but he caught it.

"Well, that won't do." He laughed again and he raised my chin up with one finger, looking at me intently. "Give me three months, Swan, and I promise, you'll fucking love it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**So she met Flirtward...he's a cheeky bugger that one LOL How about an EPOV after this?**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, post pictures of the pretty, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading and pimping!**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Last one for today, I promise! Inbox assault over :D**

**Chapter 14**

**_Edward_**

"Shit," I muttered, it was almost time for the meeting. If I was late, I'd be in the shit with Yorkie later.

The elevator seemed to move slower and slower and the clocked ticked by faster and faster. Thank God my notes were ready otherwise I'd be screwed. I just had to hope _Ms. Swan_ knew what she was doing. The last thing I needed was to cover for someone who only got the job because her step-father knew Jake. The last assistant Yorkie employed had been as much use as a chocolate fireguard. Nice to look at or not, if she was useless then Swan would be out of here as quickly as she arrived. Yorkie was a tough guy to please.

I sighed impatiently as the elevator stopped and someone else got on. She squeezed into the space beside me and I chuckled…she looked like a kid; barely up to my shoulder and seriously in need of some calories. It was the chick from accounting…some name that sounded like alcohol; Ginny, Margarita...something like that.

I'd never spoken to her myself, in fact, if you were to believe the office gossips, she hadn't mixed with anyone else from the company. Keeping herself to herself hadn't helped her escape being the subject of a lot of speculation, because rumour had it she had gotten _very_ friendly with her _very _married boss. I kinda felt for her, if it was a load of shit, then she was getting bitched about for nothing. Then again, even if it was true, it really wasn't anybody's business—takes two to tango after all.

Ginny or whatever she was called got off the elevator and I didn't miss the snide looks she got from one or two others. That was the problem in this place, too many nosy assholes who can't keep a damn thing to themselves. Artera and Black had never tried to stop their staff getting personally involved, but why the hell would you want to? I'd never gone down that road and I never would. Imagine if you started something and then it all went sour? Imagine that atmosphere? No thank you very much. I doubt any woman would be worth that kind of hassle.

Then the elevator doors opened and I came face to face with a woman who was most definitely worth the hassle.

_Ms. Swan._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**More tomorrow. Happy Friday!**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, post pictures of the pretty, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, and Kitty for pre-reading and pimping!**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 15**

"So, how was your first day?" My mother followed me upstairs as soon as I walked through the door that evening.

"It was fine," I replied.

"Phil played a round of golf with Jacob Black today," she said casually and I rolled my eyes. "He said he seemed quite taken with you. As perplexing as that is to me, someone like him would be good for someone like you."

"I'm really not interested," I said and took a deep breath, waiting. There was no way she'd be finished just yet.

"Not interested? A handsome, successful, and incredibly wealthy man like that, and you're not interested? I think you should consider yourself lucky there's anyone showing interest," she sneered. "But then again, I suppose you're selection process does need refining."

I laughed, shaking my head, and then slammed the door in her face.

~x~

"Goddamn Jasper," I growled in frustration as I lay in the tub later that evening, still trying to hide away from the rest of the house.

It was bad enough that he'd made me the scapegoat in his scam.. It was bad enough that it had been going on since the very beginning and I'd just been too smitten to see it. But, it had been the rest of his secrets that had been the killer blow for me.

He had another life completely. I knew the work of fiction, the act. The man I thought was the love of my life, was already in love with someone else. It was probably her face in his thoughts when he was with me and her body he imagined running his hands over. He had only pretended to want me, to love me, and I had been so blind to it all.

I heard my phone ringing and sat up in shock. No one ever called me. Christ, I don't think I'd ever given anyone my number in the first place. I dried my hand on a towel and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Swan, it's Edward Cullen."

_What the fuck?_

"How did you get my number?"

"I have connections," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was a complete ass and ask how your day was."

"Oh, well thanks, I guess. My day was...um...okay," I told him. "Are first days ever anything but okay?"

"Good point." He laughed. "So, I will be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." I found myself smiling.

"Cool, so, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," I said, and then added, "And I didn't think you were an ass, Cullen. But there's still time."

I hung up and the smile didn't leave my face for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**If you want to come and chat on facebook about this, post pictures of the pretty, swear about the worlds worst mother, or whatever tickles your fancy I can add you to the group MrsK81 Fic Just let me know!**

**TTYL**

**Katy**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading. One more now, I'm off out until later :)**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the first week passed by quickly, and I soon fell into a routine, both at work and out of it. Although, the nature of the admin work was boring, seeing the presentations made by the design team I did like—especially Edward's. He spoke with so much enthusiasm about the small models he had made for the clients and it reminded me of an over-excited child. To say he was talented was an understatement. His designs were so unique, yet not garish or over the top. The guy's talent was wasted here that was for sure, he was too good to be working on horny housewives designs and mundane office blocks.

Angela was really nice. She and I ate lunch each day, and although I was initially hesitant, I liked spending time with her. She was easy-going and never asked questions that were too personal.

I purposely arrived at work earlier and left much later than I was paid to, simply to avoid my mother. She had a new mission apparently, to pair me off with Jacob Black. It seemed irrelevant to her, that he was engaged to his childhood sweetheart and they were expecting a baby. Yes, he was a nice guy who did me a great favour by giving me the job, but I didn't find him attractive in that way and I certainly wasn't looking for a repeat of the whole Jasper situation.

_No man's worth the risk. No man's worth the risk._

A few weeks later, Angela was throwing a party. I was invited and it surprised me just how much I was looking forward to it.

"So, I'll pick you up, say noon?" Angela said as she was leaving. "If you'd help me with the food, that would be great? The rest should start arriving about three-ish."

"Sure, noon's fine." I smiled. "See you tomorrow."

~x~

As successful as I had been in avoiding my mother during the working week. I wasn't so lucky when I tried to sneak out of the house to go for a run early on Saturday morning.

"You're not going out dressed like that?" she asked, turning her nose up at my appearance.

"I'm going for a run, so I can hardly accompany my sneakers with a damn Valentino gown, can I?" I laughed and ignored her comebacks as I barged past her and outside.

I ran for a while, into a part of town that I knew she'd never step foot in. I was lost in my own little world when I saw him, jogging towards me. Muscular, sweaty, dressed in a white wife-beater and shorts which revealed just how perfectly defined his arms and legs were.

I stopped dead in my tracks and jumped into a doorway._ Why the hell was I hiding?_ He ran past me without stopping and I caught the smell of sweat and aftershave in a blissful combination. I peeked around the door and watched him, and his very cute ass, run away.

_Cullen._

* * *

_**I'll leave you with the image of Cullen's ass until a little later tonight ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I can't quite believe the amazing response!**_

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading. **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 17**

Perhaps, given that I'd never had more than the occasional bottle of beer before, drinking the amount I did in the first few hours at Angela's was a really bad idea.

I didn't quite become a confident, brazen, sex-kitten, but neither was I the meek and mild girl I usually was. I found I could talk to people, laugh and joke with them, and it felt so normal. For tonight, at least, gone was the socially inept, reclusive Isabella Swan. Whoever I was tonight, I fucking loved her.

Looking around the apartment, I recognised a few familiar faces from the office, but I couldn't help hoping to see one person in particular. I strained my eyes to catch a glimpse of the hair, smirk, or any part of him at all.

"He'll be here, don't worry," Angela said.

"Who?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but of course I blushed.

"Nice try, your cheeks have just given you away." She nudged my arm playfully, and then added, "Look, Cullen's one of the good guys, Bella. You could do a lot worse."

~x~

Several cocktails and beers later, I found myself talking to the girl who manned the front desk at Artera and Black; Amber was a girly girl through and through. For the past twenty-five minutes she had been explaining in great detail the pros and cons to a range of shampoo she was currently using.

I was trying to listen and look interested at the same time, but it was tough. The more inebriated I became, the less I could stop myself wishing Edward was here. I jkept looking around impatiently and checking the time, unconcerned with just how much his absence bothered me.

"You can relax now, Swan, I'm here to save you." His whisper in my ear made me jump. I felt wave after wave of thrill and excitement wash over my skin, and every hair stood on end. Edward took a step closer to me, and placed his hand on my hip.

"Why would you think I needed saving?" I asked, and shamefully my voice wobbled.

Just briefly, I felt his lips brush my ear as he chuckled roughly. "Tell me you don't want me to save you, Swan."

And I couldn't say a fucking word.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm trying to reply to as many as I can, but I'm failing!**_

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading. **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 18**

"So, what do you think to the party?" Edward asked.

We had left the apartment and were trying to cool down in the hallway. He was playing absently with his beer. Slowly running his fingers around the top of the bottle, but never taking his eyes from me.

"Admittedly, my experience is a little lacking, but I think it's been great." I smiled, and wobbled a little on the spot.

"Are you drunk, Swan?" He laughed as I shook my head furiously. "Yeah, you're fucking hammered. How much did you drink?"

"Well, if someone hadn't turned up two hours after everyone else, I might have been less inclined to throw down as much alcohol as I have done," I said haughtily.

Edward raised one eyebrow, and out came the smirk. "Sounds like you've been waiting for me, Swan. That's an interesting thing to hear from someone who told me she's not interested."

"If you're going to be an ass, then I can go back inside and talk to someone else." I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my hand.

"No, stay. I don't feel like sharing you tonight." He pointed to the staircase and said, "Sit. I'll go grab some more beers and we can talk. I think this is my perfect opportunity to take advantage, and find something out about the real Isabella Swan."

~x~

"New York? You had the opportunity to take a job in New York and you turned it down for Phoenix? Why the hell would you do that?" I asked incredulously. "I mean you're so wonderful at what you do, and there are so many different opportunities…amazing opportunities out there for someone like you…someone with your talent."

Edward shrugged and said, "Honestly, I regret it now, but I was fresh out of school, and the thought of moving somewhere like that scared the shit out of me. My dad knows Billy Black and I knew Jake, so it was an easier transition for me to come somewhere like this."

"But, Edward, I did it, and yeah, it was scary, but so liberating. I can't believe you settled for Phoenix," I muttered.

"But you came back, Swan? If it was so damn liberating why the hell did you come back to somewhere you clearly hate? A place that makes you miserable?" He waited for me to answer.

"I didn't have a choice," I said simply.

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?" A wry smile appeared on his face as he asked.

"There's not much to explain. I had a great life and then someone fucked me over in every sense of the word. I lost everything I'd worked for and it was either come back here, or end up sleeping rough in Central Park." I sighed. "Can I take it back? This party is terrible."

Edward laughed and produced two more beers from the crate he'd stolen from the apartment. "First of all, I want to hear all of it. The who, the what, and the why. Second of all, I can see that you're not ready to tell me yet, so I will try to be patient. But I'd like to think, that when you are ready to talk, Swan, I'll be the first to know."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like to think you will be."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm majorly blown away! I think I'll post one more after this...I just can't stop myself :0**_

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading. **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 19**

"Edward, pull over, I don't feel so good." I clamped my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. Bad idea, because my head was spinning violently. "Please, stop now."

I felt the car veer to the side and stop suddenly. I flung open the door and made it a few strides before my stomach heaved. A hand swept my hair from my face and held it in place while I continued to throw up. Could this be any more humiliating?

"Any better?" Edward asked softly when I finally stopped.

I stood up straight and he let my hair fall back down. "Not particularly."

"I have some water in the car, wait here." I heard the crunch of the dirt under his feet as he walked back to the car. Seconds later, he was at my side again, holding out a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I mumbled and swilled out my mouth. "I should get home; my mother's going to fucking kill me for coming home like this. Isabella you're a disgrace, an embarrassment. What would the neighbours think seeing you like that? Blah, blah, blah."

He chuckled at my slurred rant and helped me into the car. As soon as I was sitting down, I rested my head back and closed my eyes. I was vaguely aware of the hum of the engine as he drove, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Come on, beautiful, let's get you to bed."

I heard the words, felt him lift me out of the car and hold me close as he carried me into the house, but they made no sense; they didn't actually register in my mind. I nestled my head against his neck, and started slipping back to sleep again.

"Shit, dude. I'm sure that that chick's well past the point of any sexual contact being consensual." The voice was unfamiliar to me, but Edward laughed.

"I'm being a gentleman, thank you very much. Swan can take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Swan? Ah, so that's the chick from work? That explains everything."

"Shut up, man."

It was almost dream-like, and I couldn't be sure any of it took place at all, but I knew I wasn't remembering any of it tomorrow. Shame really, I'd quite like to think about that. Especially the part where Edward Cullen called me "beautiful."

I missed the warmth of him as soon as he lay me down. The pillow smelled like him, and it lulled me straight to sleep, but not before something warm and soft pressed against my forehead.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm majorly blown away! Last one for today, but I'll be back tomorrow.**_

_**Have a great night.**_

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading. **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 20**

I woke up alone, in a bed and a room that was not my own. I had no idea where I was, or what the hell happened last night, but I knew I felt like death was knocking on my door. My head was pounding, my stomach churning, and I had the nastiest taste in my mouth. I sat up, still in yesterday's clothes and noticed a glass of water and some Tylenol beside me.

Ignoring both, I climbed out of bed and walked tentatively to the door. I could hear the television blaring, and the booming sound of a man's voice; someone I most certainly didn't know. I was contemplating climbing through the bedroom window when I heard another voice.

"Turn that down, Em, Swan's still sleeping."

_Cullen?_

"It's almost noon, and anyway, I heard the floorboards creaking in your bedroom. I reckon she's awake."

"I figured she'd be out for the count most of the day, I'd better go check on her," Edward said.

I hovered nervously as soon as I heard his footsteps approaching the bedroom. The door creaked open and Edward peeked his head around.

"Hi," I said shyly, standing in the middle of the room and then I waved like a complete tool.

"Hey," he answered and stepped inside the room completely. "How do you feel?"

"Like I died about seven times over." I grimaced and he laughed.

"Take the Tylenol, and drink as much of the water as you can. Bathroom's straight across the hall," he told me.

"Thank you," I said. "For letting me stay here and for whatever else you did for me last night. I dread to think how much of an idiot I was."

"It was no big deal, Swan. I had fun, and I promise you didn't make an idiot of yourself. You had a good time at a party, had a few too many drinks, and then crashed at a friend's house." Edward shrugged and sat on the desk in his room.

"That's it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"There might have been a little vomiting, but it was for my eyes only." He winked.

"I threw up? I don't remember. I'm so sorry-"

"It's cool, Swan. I had a great time hanging out with you," he said simply.

"Um...why did I come back here? I didn't...I mean...we didn't..."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "What do you take me for, Swan, huh? Nothing happened at all, I promise. I was taking you home, but after you threw up you started complaining that your mother would give you grief about coming home drunk. So, I thought I'd help you out."

Oh, yeah, Renee. I expected her to be twice as bad when I strolled in wearing last night's clothes, and looking like an extra from _Night of the Living Dead_.

"Whenever you want to go home, I'll drive you. I'm not kicking you out, Swan. Stay and have breakfast with us if you like?"

The thought of eating turned my stomach, and I shook my head. "No, but thanks for the offer. I really should get back and get this over with."

After about twenty minutes, a dose of Tylenol, and a rather embarrassing introduction to Edward's room mate, Emmett, I was back in his car, heading home for the confrontation of the century. If she saw Edward, I'd be a whore; a cheap slut who spread her legs for anyone. Should Edward be fortunate enough to make an escape, I'd be a sorry excuse for a woman with no boyfriend, and no prospects. Someone who had to resort to binge drinking to help her forget her pitiful excuse for a life.

Edward's bed now seemed to be a much better alternative.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Flove you all :)**_

_**Last one for a while. I've got to go and visit family in a few minutes. *shoots dagger eyes at hubs* his brother is**_** the _definition of _****Uncle**_** Knobhead. He flexes his non existant muscles all the time, winds up the kids, and insults my man at every opportunity. Grrr.**_

_**A few to come today, if I survive the inlaws...lol **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I survived! And more impressively, so did Uncle Knobhead lol**

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading. **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 21**

I had barely got three steps away from Edward's car when I heard the screeching whine of Rosalie, who was standing by the open front-door. "Oh, _Mom_, Isabella's here." She shot me a look of disgust and I wanted to punch her in the face. "A guy just dropped her off."

Sure enough, Renee emerged and cast her eyes up and down at my disheveled appearance. "I don't even want to think about what you were doing. Hurry up and get inside before the neighbours see you coming home in the middle of the day dressed like that. What were you thinking, Isabella?"

I laughed. I felt too ill and had zero patience for this shit. "Would you prefer I came home last night and threw up all over your pristine marble flooring? Would you have held my hair and brought me a drink of water? Would you have given me your bed and slept on the couch? Somehow, I don't think you would." I barged past her, and stormed upstairs. I passed Phil on the way and he looked at me and laughed.

"Good night?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it really was…I think," I told him and giggled. "I'm regretting it now though."

"Been there more times than I can count," he said, and then added, "You know, another beer always sorted me out, Bella. Either that or sleep it off for the rest of the afternoon."

"What no lecture about what the neighbours think?" I grumbled and instantly felt guilty. Phil was the one good person in this house. Weak...yeah, but good.

"You're twenty-six, Bella. Bad shit happened to a good person, and it's nice to see you getting back on your feet, however, and whatever you do to achieve it." He patted my shoulder and continued on his way.

Was I getting back on my feet? Maybe I was, but as nice as Phil was, I couldn't stand living here any more. I'd got a job, the pay was decent, and I hoped I could afford something on my own. Right now, I'd take the back seat of a car just to get out of this goddamn house.

~x~

I started looking straight away, but unfortunately it was looking like sleeping in the back seat of a car would be a likelihood. There were hardly any affordable places for me to live in alone, and although there were a few rooms for rent, the thought of sharing with someone I didn't know, scared me. I was a coward, of course, but I was still adjusting to having friends, and I wasn't ready to try and include anyone else just yet.

"You know, Angela's room mate moved out about five months ago." Edward perched on the edge of my desk at work as I read through some of the ads in the local paper. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I will, thanks, Edward." I smiled and he jumped up as Mr. Yorkie stepped out of the elevator.

"Any time, Swan. And if Angela does say no, feel free to steal my couch any time you like. As I found out the other night, it's really comfortable." He winked and disappeared into his office.

* * *

_**I'd just move in with Cullen and sleep on the floor *shrugs* **_

_**Thanks for reading and all your reviews!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 22**

Angela didn't say no. Her words were, "Hell, fucking, yeah!"

I had one huge row with Renee, when I told her I was moving out, and another when Phil handed me back the money I'd given him as rent the past few weeks.

"Use it and get yourself back on your feet. Everyone deserves a second chance, kiddo," he'd said.

I had so little to take with me, Angela and I, managed it in just one trip. She threw Rosalie the finger as we left, and I giggled at the little weasel's horrified expression.

I loved living with Angela; she was so easy-going and fun. If I wasn't hanging out with her at home, I was with Edward. We bumped into each other jogging the morning after I moved out. I had tried to hide again, but I ran into someone and fell over right in Edward's path. He'd refused to leave me alone until I agreed to jog with him each morning.

It was over coffee after a few weeks of our routine, that I decided to be completely honest and upfront about what had happened to me in New York. I felt sick with worry...scared to death that he would judge me and treat me differently afterwards; whether that be out of pity or just because he thought it might actually be true.

"I'd never had a boyfriend before him," I explained, hearing my voice shake as I spoke. "So, everything he said I trusted. I thought we met by chance, but it was all orchestrated. The police think he'd been watching me for a while. Figuring out what I liked, what I did...just so he could make an impression."

"How long were you together?" he asked, not a trace of judgement on his face.

"Just a few months. It was like he understood me...I was mesmerised for all the wrong reasons...it was almost as though we were...I don't know...meant to be? Of course, now I know it was all a lie, but back then I was so desperate to share something with somebody...anybody I guess." I sighed. "I was an idiot, I let him play me, and I paid the consequences for that."

"What did he do...exactly?" Edward frowned. "I'm not so good with figures...but I'll try to follow."

"I had several clients looking to invest their money. Their goal, obviously, was to make a profit, so my job was to research, verify, and then profile suitable companies to invest their capital. It's high risk so they rely on _my_ judgement." I took a drink on my now cold coffee, watching Edward carefully. "I never allowed my personal life to spill over at work...I never had a personal life. But, there was something about Jasper, an air of confidence that made me believe his company was a genuine opportunity."

Edward sat back. "I guess I know what's coming," he said, and flashed me a sympathetic smile.

I nodded. "On the Friday I left work on top of the world, full of belief that I'd made a smart decision for my clients...and then on Monday I'd lost it all. The money was gone, my career was over, and Jasper vanished. That was the last time I saw him and I don't expect he'll come looking for me anytime soon."

"You weren't charged though? Please tell me you didn't take the fall for this guy?" Edward asked angruily, the first sign of real emotion since I started talking.

"Almost...but thanks to a crazy neighbour they caught him on film and managed to identify him. It was too little too late, the company wanted someone to be held accountable. I had no one else...and I mean no one else to turn to, so I had to call my mother and of course she made it all go away. I had no choice but to come here...fucking Phoenix and the hell hole I grew up in. She loves to remind me just how much of a good-for-nothing failure I am, which is why I was so desperate to leave."

"And why you told me you hated it here on your first day?" he asked softly, and I nodded. "That's rough, Swan. Really fucking awful, but Jesus, to have your own mother believe you were deserving of it...that's cold." He reached across the table and squeezed my hands. "I guess I'm going to have my work cut out, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised you I'd make you love Phoenix." He whistled. "But a promise is a promise, Swan."

"Thank you for listening," I told him. "Thank you for being such a great friend, Edward."

"Anytime," he said. "It's nice to know you trust me enough to tell me."

"I trust you more than anyone," I admitted, and he gave me his wonderful, crooked smile.

The relief I felt for getting it off my chest was overwhelming. Besides, Phil, I had always been blamed by everyone for what happened. My employers, co-workers, mother, and sister, all thought that I had in some way allowed it to happen, because I had been too naïve, too desperate for a boyfriend that I overlooked the warning signs.

But not Edward.

Soon after that, I told Angela, she too, was incredibly supportive, and maybe just maybe, Phoenix was starting to grow on me.

Just three months after I stepped off the plane, my life had come full circle again. I had real friends for the first time in my life, but there was also a small problem. My friend Edward Cullen had become more to me…so much more. My stomach flipped whenever I thought about him. His voice and his touch sent me into a tailspin, wanting more.

The problem I had was simple. As much as I knew I was falling for the guy, I couldn't do anything about it. I trusted him implicitly as a friend, but to think about taking things further I was terrified of. I couldn't do that again, I couldn't let someone in and survive if they hurt me.

No, we were friends, best friends, and that is all we could ever be. I couldn't lose him, he was too damn important to me now.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and all your reviews! A few people asked how old Rosalie is...about sixteen/seventeen I guess and she won't play a huge role in the fic tbh. **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Maybe one more tonight?**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 23**

"Good morning, Swan." Edward gave me his usual wink as he arrived at work. "Looks like we'll be in each other's pockets today."

There were four clients coming into the office for meetings, and three of those were Edward's. The very last one being the horny and still-hot-for-Cullen, Mrs. Stanley. This woman had it real bad for him, much to his horror. I had yet to meet her, thank God, but today I would have the privilege.

"I'm sure you'll be fed up of my company by the end of the day," I teased. "I'll be a third wheel for the Stanley meeting, so perhaps I should give that one a miss."

"Not a chance, Swan, I refuse to be alone with her any more." Edward shook his head seriously. "The last time she actually tried doing the Sharon Stone move from Basic Instinct."

"What she tried to stab you with an Ice Pick? I like her style," I said, giggling.

"You like _my_ style, Swan." He sat down on the edge of my desk, something no one else ever dared to do within such close proximity to Mr. Yorkie. "You should stop trying to fight it, and just embrace me and all of my wonderfulness."

"Such modesty," I retorted. "You and your wonderfulness need to be careful, or there'll be no room for the rest of us in the office, on account of your extra big-head."

"What would you know about my extra big-_head_, Swan?" he gasped in mock-horror. "Have you been following me to the bathroom to see what I've got to offer?"

I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm. "You're such a pig."

"But you love it, just admit it." He laughed and stood up. "I will grind you down. I promised you I'd make you love Phoenix, and I promised myself I'd get you on a date."

I certainly did like Phoenix, but I doubted I'd ever love it. Too many bad memories.

"Don't get your hopes up...on either," I mumbled and he frowned.

"Too late, my hopes, amongst other things," he said and winked, "were _up_, the minute I stepped off the elevator and saw your beautiful face staring back at me."

"Jeez, what's with all the innuendo this morning?" I blushed and he reached out to place a finger on my flaming cheek.

"I have to try everything with you, Swan. Let me take you out to dinner? You won't regret it."

"Edward...I...I'm sorry. I just can't do that...I can't be that girl you want me to be, not yet." I started to apologize again, and he placed his hand on mine on the desk.

"It's okay," he said softly, but I could see the sting my rejection caused him. "I should prepare for our first meeting. Catch you later, Swan."

I watched him walk into the office. His usual swagger a little less noticeable. I was a fucking idiot.

* * *

_**Have a lil patience with her...**_

_**Thanks for reading and all your reviews! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 24**

The only problem with so many meetings was the lack of time I had to finish my own work. Mr. Yorkie was a ball buster, make no mistake, and I wasn't getting my ass fired from this job, so I even skipped lunch to try and play catch up. I was halfway through typing up the notes from the second meeting of the day, when the front desk rang through with an announcement.

"Mrs. Stanley is on her way up," Amber's squeaky voice echoed in the office and I groaned.

"She's forty-five minutes early," I grumbled and grabbed the file for her project. On my way to the elevator, I poked my head into the design office. "Edward, Mrs. Stanley's here."

He looked up from his computer and rubbed the back of his neck. "Already? Fuck me, she's relentless. Okay, I'll be right there. But, you make sure you sit beside me, Swan. I don't want her feeling me up under the table."

So, the sting of rejection I'd noticed lasted all of seven hours. I saw him chuckling and I couldn't help but smile. He always did that, he made everything seem so easy, so...Edward.

I straightened out my skirt and jacket, and waited by the elevator. I heard the doors open and put on my polite face, ready to greet the horny house-wife from hell. I was met with an overwhelming smell of perfume; too much of the stuff, it smelled like she'd showered in it.

A small, curvy woman stepped out of the elevator and looked at me in disgust. "Who are you?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Stanley. I'm Ms. Swan, welcome to Artera and Black. If you'll come with me, I'll show you to our conference room."

"I thought Edward might have been here to meet me," she said with a sigh. "Where is he anyway?"

"Mr. Cullen, will be with us as soon as he can," I said with forced politeness in my voice.

Once inside the room, she took a seat and had to adjust her skirt, the thing was so short I almost saw her goddamn cooch. When she removed her jacket I had to really stop myself from snorting out loud. She was wearing a really tight-fitting blouse, with the buttons opened to reveal a face full of cleavage.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Mrs. Stanley?" I asked sweetly, and she shrugged petulantly.

"Just tell, Edward, to hurry up. I have some important things to discuss, and I didn't really have the time to come here." She drummed her fingernails on the table-top.

I excused myself, and went to check in on Edward. "You are almost ready, right? She's not a happy bunny."

"Of course she isn't," Seth shouted up. "She wanted to get him all alone again and seduce him."

"Never gonna happen. I'd rather become a priest." Edward stood up and pulled out a clip on tie from his drawer. He fastened up the top button of his shirt, and attached the tie before looking at me. "I'm ready, and I meant what I said, Swan, you sit between us."

"Yes, yes, so she can't feel you up under the table." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

He waited and then followed me out of the office. I felt my cheeks redden, because I knew exactly what he was doing. He always stared at my ass when I was in front of him, he told me that himself after I caught him staring. Despite knowing what he did, I never waited for him to walk ahead of me, because if I was honest, I quite liked the fact he did it.

I reached for the door to the conference room and he whispered in my ear, "For the record, you're more than welcome to feel me up under the table." I felt him pat my ass twice and he laughed. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

_**He could feel me up wherever the hell he liked!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

_**Got work & school runs to do today *sigh* so probably going to be later this evening before I log on again, but I'll see you then!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 25**

Sitting between Edward and Horny House-wife was quite the experience. Had I been a lesbian, I would have been in my element, because Mrs. Stanley leaned forward to reveal everything, and I do mean _everything_. The woman wore no bra, and didn't seem to care that I could see _everything_. Edward, to give him credit, kept his eyes always on her face and that pissed her off.

She hung on his every word, laughed at things that weren't even funny, and gave him her best "fuck-me" eyes but, it went unnoticed, because when Edward talked about his work there was no room for much else.

Even though he hated the client, he loved what he did and his enthusiasm was so infectious. Ever the professional, he pointed out the problems in her newest ideas, and offered alternatives. He also warned her of the fast-rising costs because of her changes, and explained that there would be an inevitable delay in completion, which she laughed off.

The meeting ran longer than any of the others, because whenever Edward tried to wrap it up, she found another question to ask. I glanced at my watch and sighed. It was almost five, and there was no way I'd be finished with the notes for at least another hour or two.

"Well, that's about everything, Mrs. Stanley. I'll pass on the new plans to the construction department, and let you know when we can make a start." Edward stood up, and opened the door. "Thank you for coming."

After one or two failed attempts to persuade Edward to escort her downstairs, she relented, and let me walk her to the elevator.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Stanley, have a lovely evening." I smiled politely as the doors closed, but I got nothing more than a grunt in response.

I rushed back to my desk, and immediately set about finishing my work. I was still working away, when the others began to leave.

"How long will you be, Bella?" Angela asked.

"I have no idea, Angela, just get yourself home. I'll call a cab when I'm done." I grimaced and pointed to the pile of notes on my desk.

"I can wait, I'll just read or something," she offered. "I'll even help if you like?"

"I can manage, really. Just go home and relax."

"I'm waiting. What are friends for?" She pulled a chair up to my desk. "What can I do?"

Such a silly little statement floored me, and I stared at her with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 26**

The weeks and months seemed to merge into one. Edward never gave up with the innuendo and teasing, but there was something a little more guarded about him. After the last time I turned him down, he never asked out-right again. I was both relieved and disheartened at that, and it confused the hell out of me.

But, as friends, we worked perfectly. If we weren't working, he, his room mate Emmett, Angela, and I would regularly hang out. I found him watching me occasionally, his eyes studying me, what they were trying to learn I had no idea. I loved every minute of my life at this point…Phoenix included. I barely saw my mother, or Rosalie, so I was slowly able to rise above the insults, the snide comments that had always been hurled at me. Probably because now I had people who told me differently. I didn't actively seek out compliments, of course, but I'd be lying if I didn't love hearing how well I'd done, or how a certain pair of pants made me look cute.

I guess, it was new to me, and I didn't see anything wrong with enjoying it.

"So, I thought we could grab a movie tomorrow night, Angela, your choice this time," I said as we returned to the office after lunch one Friday. "I'll ask Edward, too."

"Oh, I can't, Bella, sorry," Angela said sheepishly. "Ben and I are going out to dinner."

"He asked you? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I grinned. Ben worked in the IT department, and despite never having dared to speak to him before, Angela had the biggest crush on the guy.

"He only asked me this morning, and I keep thinking he's going to change his mind," she said.

"He won't," I told her.

"Sorry about the movie, maybe next week?" She hovered as I sat down.

"Sure. But, I think I'll still ask Edward." I hung my jacket up, and walked to my desk. "I don't want to be stuck at home alone on a Saturday night and Edward and I always have fun together.

I frowned as Angela chewed on her lip, almost nervously. She couldn't meet my eye, and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um...Bella, Edward has a date," she whispered.

* * *

_***cowers* ;)**_

_**So...yeah...I know that's not a nice place to end the posts for today, so I will try to get some more uploaded later. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic and shout at me, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 27**

From nowhere, I felt like I'd been punched in my stomach, chest, and throat. Edward had a date? Who? He'd never mentioned anyone. Not once had I heard him talk about a girl.

Edward had a date?

"Okay," I mumbled and sat back down. I rummaged through my purse, and tried to hide the tears that had welled up in my eyes. "Never mind."

Angela didn't move at first, she waited by my desk and then I heard her sigh softly. "Bella, are you...I thought you guys were just friends." She crouched beside my chair. "You said you were just friends."

"We are," I replied. "Just friends."

"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. I think he's a great guy, and he's been wonderful with me, but it's purely platonic." I didn't believe my pathetic attempt at lying, so Angela sure as hell didn't.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked sceptically.

"Of course, we're friends. That's all there is to it." I forced myself to keep her eye. As if that would somehow conceal how fucking jealous I was. I'd never felt like that, not once. It was torture.

"Can I ask you something?" She turned my chair to face her, and I nodded. "Okay, so if things go well with Ben, would you mind if I talked to you about sex?"

"It depends on how much you want to tell me..." I scrunched up my nose. "But, if we're just talking basics, then no, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Cool. So, would you help me move my things into a house we eventually end up buying? Listen when I tell you how I was going to propose, or stand and watch me get married?" She looked at me and I frowned. "Would you do that?"

"Of course I would, Angela, but aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You've not even gone on your first date." I tried to turn my chair, but she held it in place.

"So you'd do all of that, for me, because I'm a friend?"

"Yes." I sighed and nodded. "What's your point, Angela?"

"Okay, now imagine the friend wasn't me, imagine it was, Edward."

Edward telling me about having sex with someone else. Edward telling me about proposing, and watching him get married to someone else.

To say it hurt would be an understatement. The pain ripped through me, and I had to close my eyes.

Angela stood up and as she walked away, I heard her say, "Like I said, bullshit."

* * *

**_Bullshit indeed, Bella!_**

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will post another two chapters tonight I promise! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic and shout at me, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 28**

I couldn't concentrate on work. All I could think about was Edward. He was going on a date, he had met someone else. Even with Jasper, I had never felt like this, he never elicited this sort of response in me. But, there was one similarity—Edward, just like Jasper, would never be mine.

"Earth calling, Swan. Swan, do you read me?" A hand waved in front of my face and snapped me from my wallowing.

Edward was standing in front of my desk with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I was miles away. Are those the notes from the Stanley project?" I indicated to a folder in his hand and he nodded.

"Yup, hopefully that's the last. That woman scares the shit out of me. I swear, had you not been in the room for the last meeting, she would have pounced." He laughed, but I could barely manage a smile, and he noticed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied curtly and took the folder from his hand.

"You sure?" he asked again, and I nodded once, keeping my eyes on the computer screen. "So, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Nope, I thought about asking if you wanted to go to the movies, but Angela, said you had a date. I'll probably just grab a take-out and watch television." I didn't look at him, but I knew there would be a frown on his face as he judged my reaction.

"You were going to ask me out?" he asked quietly.

"No. I thought about going to the movies, but it was just a thought." I was just staring at the screen, looking at nothing in particular.

"That's a shame, it would have been nice," he said softly and began to walk away. I waited for the door to the office to close but it didn't. I looked up and he was standing by the door, his hand hovering over the knob. With a quick glance at me, he half-smiled and said, "Date or no date, if _you_ had asked, I would have said yes."

Remember _My Best Friend's Wedding_? The two main characters are on the boat before the wedding, before the heartbreaking ending, and they talk about moments passing you by. Well this was one of those moments, Edward was telling me to ask him. He was saying he'd choose me, and all I had to do was say the words. But I didn't say a thing. I looked away and pretended to work again.

With a sigh, Edward opened the door and closed it behind him.

Moment gone.

* * *

**_My Best Friend's Wedding...gah it gets me everytime! One more to come...give me half an hour or so! _**

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic and shout at me, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**I couldn't leave you lot hanging...so last one for tonight ;)**

**Chapter 29**

"How do I look?" Angela asked nervously as the bell to our apartment rang.

"You look stunning," I said honestly. She had on a cute black dress which enhanced her long and lean frame. She had replaced her glasses with contacts, and had literally spent hours straightening out every last kink from her hair. "Ben's going to freak when he sees you like this."

"I don't have to go. I can stay with you and have a girl's night-"

"Shut up, Angela. You've been waiting for this since before I met you. Go, have fun, and tell me all about it in the morning." I stood up and ushered her to the door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm just ordering Chinese food, watching a terrible movie, and then hitting the sack." I laughed. "I have ice-cream in case I feel sorry for myself later."

"Do me a favour? Don't order yet. Just wait for an hour or so?" she asked, and I frowned.

"Why?"

"Um...I don't know how this date is going to go, do I? If it sucks, I can make a quick getaway and eat with you." She pouted and said, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes, but agreed, "Fine. But I don't know why you're so worried, you'll love it. Have fun!"

She closed the door and I sank into the couch. Since yesterday, I had not once managed to think about anything else other than Edward and his date. I wondered what he was doing right now. He was probably perfecting the mess that was his hair, dressing in his best shirt and pants, and putting on his cologne. I had no idea what it was, but that stuff made me tingle from my head to my toes.

He'd be a gentleman, of course he would. He'd probably turn up at her door with flowers, and take her to a romantic restaurant and tell her how beautiful she was. Of course she'd be beautiful, look at Edward. He would settle for nothing less than perfection.

What would happen at the end of the night? Would he kiss her? Would she kiss him? Would he take her back to his place? Would they...

The bell rang again, and I assumed it was Angela back for something she'd forgotten. I checked her purse wasn't lying around the apartment, but couldn't see anything. With a shrug I opened the door and looked on in disbelief.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

Dressed in a pair of tattered jeans, and a t-shirt which had seen better days, he sure didn't look like he was about to go on a date. But, he looked perfect to me.

"I thought you had a date?" I frowned.

"I do," he said and grinned. "This is it."

"Huh?" I asked and he laughed.

"I knew if I asked you to dinner you'd say no. If by some chance you did agree, then you'd spend hours over-thinking things, and worrying your pretty little head off. I figured, I'd turn up and surprise you." He stepped forward and said, "You told me how the other asshole wined and dined you, and took you to the best restaurants. But, I wanted to show you that none of that shit matters. It's not what you do, Swan, or where you go. It's who you're with."

* * *

_**See, ye of little faith lol Edward had a plan! **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic and shout at me, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Good morning!**

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 30**

"I have really bad Chinese food, a nasty bottle of wine, and I'm going to insist we eat it while slouching on the couch." He moved around me and into the apartment, leaving me gaping after him. "I won't promise to be a gentleman, but this will be the best date we've ever had."

I smiled. Not only was he here, with me, and not out with some brazen hussy, but he'd said this would be the best date we've ever had and I really liked the _we _part. Me and Edward...Edward and me...us...

I joined him on the couch, and knew he was right, because I was loving this date already.

As it turned out, the Chinese food wasn't bad, the wine was really fucking nasty, and I made a mess trying to eat while slouching, but, none of that mattered.

"So, were you really going to ask me out?" he was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, his feet stretched out beside me. "Before Angela told you I had a date?"

"Honestly, it wasn't a date date. I thought we could hang out, I always like being with you, but that...that was all." I looked at my hands and sighed. "But then...

"But then, what? Angela told you I was on a date?" Edward sat forward slightly. "Were you jealous?" I looked up and saw him smirking. "You were!"

The old me would have vehemently denied it. The old me would have let him think I wanted him as a friend and nothing more. But Angela was right, friends support each other and friends should be pleased for each other at all times. There was no way in hell I could ever be that to Edward, I couldn't watch him marry someone else and pretend to be happy about it. The old me needed to take a step back and shut the fuck up. The new me needed to handle this.

"Crazy jealous," I admitted. "I had no right to be, I mean I told you I didn't want anything more, and even now I don't know what I can give you…there's only ever been Jasper, you know?"

"You need to wipe the slate clean, Bella. All the firsts that you two had, you need to do again, only they need to be better, a million times better."

"Like this?" I asked and he laughed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, hands down, Edward, best first date ever." I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "You were right, it's not what or where, it's who."

"Well, if this was a success, then I can't wait to help you re-do all those other firsts." He winked, but my shocked expression made him back track quickly. "Don't worry, I know you're not ready for all of that, just yet. I just meant...I would like to be..."

I crawled across the crouch and clamped my hand across his mouth. "Edward, when I'm ready for the other re-do's, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

_**He could have brought mouldy bread and stagnant toilet water and it would still be the best date ever in my opinion lol We would have no need for food anyway ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 31**

I moved my hand and returned to my end of the couch. Edward seemed to ponder my words for a minute.

"Just so you know, I'm a guy, and that comment gave me the distinct impression I'll be the first to know, because I'll be the lucky bastard who gets to share them with you." He paused and the added, "So if you mean, I'll be the first to know because you intend on telling me all about your plans to seduce Mr. Yorkie in the elevator...I'd rather not know."

I shook my head and muttered, "You're such an ass."

A little before midnight, Edward stood and stretched out his arms. "Get your ass up, Swan. This date isn't like others right? So tonight, you're walking me to the door."

"Aye, Capitan," I grumbled and saluted.

I didn't want him to leave, it was pathetic, but I missed him before he had even walked out of the door. I unhooked the chain and opened it, beckoning him to walk ahead of me.

"I had a great time, a really great time," I said as he turned to face me out in the hall.

"Me too, I've been waiting all my life for a woman to call me 'Capitan'." He chuckled, pinching the end of my nose, and I tried to squat his hand.

Instead of me hitting his hand, he grabbed mine and yanked me into his chest. His arms snaked around my neck and my cheek rested over his heart. I breathed in, catching the smell of his cologne, his clothes, and something that was just Edward. This was good, but it wasn't enough.

If I didn't make the move, I knew he wouldn't either. Not yet.

"You know," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he murmured, his face buried in my hair.

"Jasper never kissed me after our first date." I moved my head back and looked up at him.

His eyes were intense, and he stared right at me, frowning like he was trying to read my mind, and check I meant it. I thought he was going to pull away, but instead his hands crept slowly up my neck to hold my face, leaving burning trails on my skin from his touch. His lips parted slightly and I heard him swallow as he slowly began to dip his head towards mine.

Still moving ever so slowly, his nose brushed against my own, and I closed my eyes just as his lips gently touched mine. It sent a rush through my body, every nerve ending seemed to explode and that feeling only intensified as he kissed me again, and again.

My hands were holding onto his sides tightly, and I pulled him against me, needing him closer. It was such a sweet, almost innocent kiss, yet it was the most sensual experience of my life. I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip, and then his lips pressed back against mine one last time.

* * *

_**31 chapters for a kiss? Sheesh these two like the slowburn eh? **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 32**

Edward placed one last soft kiss on my lips and then rested his head on mine. He watched, waiting for me to react to what just happened. I smiled up at him and said, "Well that was interesting."

"It certainly was, Swan," he said with a breathy chuckle.

"And you stopped because?" I asked and tilted my chin up slightly, our lips almost touching again.

"I was trying to behave," he whispered.

"I don't want you to behave, I want to do that again," I said and kissed him.

It was less guarded this time, both of us let go a little more. Edward's hands ran down and gripped my hips, pulling me closer to him. I moved my hands up to his hair and swirled my fingers in it, my nails digging into his scalp slightly.

"As happy as I am that you two have finally quit dancing around each other, I don't really want to spend the rest of the night out in the hall watching you make out." Our heads whipped around to see Angela standing by the stairs grinning at us. "I take it your date was a success then, Edward?"

"I'd say it was a big fucking success, Angela. Thanks for helping out." Edward winked, and then I felt his lips press against my hair.

"You knew?" I asked Angela. "You let me wallow..."

"Of course. I thought it was a great idea, clearly I was right." She laughed and added, "Now, Cullen, feel free to continue this in the privacy of Bella's bedroom, or get your ass home so we can do the 'girl-talk' thing." She walked towards us, and Edward pulled me away from the door so she could go inside our apartment.

"Um...you can..." I bit my lip and stopped talking, completely unsure about what I wanted.

"As much as I would love to spend all night kissing you, Swan, I'm going home. You and Angela can talk about how wonderful I am and-" I punched his arm playfully and he grunted. "I'll see you at work on Monday, but I'll call you tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Yes." I nodded far too eagerly and he smirked. "You're such an ass," I muttered.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me softly. "I'm sorry, Swan. Just know I'll be looking forward to Monday more than ever." He backed me up towards the door and then reached down and held my hands.

"Thanks for tonight," I said. "It was perfect."

"I guess I've got a lot to do to make the next one just as good, huh?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Like you said, it's not what or where—it's who."

I watched as he wished me goodnight, and then walked towards the stairs. I was still standing there after he was long gone replaying the evening in my head, when Angela interrupted me.

"Get your ass on this couch and tell me everything."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Wow...just wow! You guys are amazing!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 33**

I spent the rest of the weekend, talking or thinking about my date with Edward. He called as he said he would on Sunday, and then we spent most of the day texting. I found I was looking forward to Monday morning for the first time just to see him.

I started work over an hour before the design team, so I had plenty of time to worry about how exactly I should act around him. I couldn't sit still so I made a frantic start to my work, hoping the time would pass by quickly.

Mr. Yorkie and Jacob Black arrived on the floor for a meeting I hadn't been aware of. I passed over the usual messages and detailed his schedule for the day, before rushing to prepare coffee for the both of them. As I brought it into Mr. Yorkie's office, I was even more jittery and I almost spilled a hot cup-full onto Jacob's lap.

"Someone's edgy this morning," he said with a wink and took the cup from my rather unsteady hands. "I hear you had a good weekend?"

I blushed furiously and nodded. Cullen was dead.

"That will be all for now, Ms. Swan. If any calls come in, please take a message. Jacob and I are not to be disturbed," Mr. Yorkie told me.

"Of course, Sir," I replied and promptly left the room.

_Ten minutes to go..._

I filed old reports, brewed more coffee, drank more coffee, opened my emails, and drummed my fingers on the desk.

_Eight minutes to go..._

The drumming of my fingers quickened and my leg was jiggling about on the spot. How should I act? What should I say? Should I show affection? I decided staying behind my desk was the best option. That way Edward could instigate any touching, kissing...I really hoped there would be kissing, although perhaps not at my desk. Elevators? Store cupboards?

_Four minutes to go..._

I drank more coffee—far too much coffee and was still trying to concentrate enough to read my emails when I heard the elevator doors open.

I held my breath and looked up straight away, but unfortunately I was instantly disappointed.

"Don't worry, Bella, Cullen's right behind us. He was just pulling into the car park as we came inside," Angela said and I blushed again.

Seth and Tyler were with her and Seth shook his head at me. "So you and Cullen, huh? I'm wounded here, Bella, I really thought you and I had something special."

"Stop being a tool, Seth." Angela rolled her eyes and asked me, "I just have that one appointment today right? With the Owen Project?"

"Yes. It's at noon, let me grab you the edits I made." I stood up and walked to the filing cabinet to retrieve Angela's portfolio. "It was up to date as of your last meeting. I left the old plans at the back...just in case they change their mind again."

Angela took the file and sighed. "Thanks, I'm sure they will. That damned job is going to kill me."

"It could be worse," I said and giggled. "You could have the male equivalent to Mrs. Stanley."

"Man, I'd love a client like that." Tyler hummed in appreciation. "She's fucking hot."

"Ew," Angela and I said in unison and turned our noses up.

"What?" Tyler objected. "I'd have loved to be her lead...I can't believe Cullen hasn't nailed her already."

"Maybe that's because he's a professional," I snapped. "Or maybe he likes his women a little less slutty."

"The sluttier the better if you ask me," Tyler muttered.

"Check you out, Bella. Defending your man already?" Angela laughed.

I was just about to object when I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist. "Of course she is," Edward said, his lips close to my ear. "Good morning."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 34**

"Hi." I spun around and smiled. "You're late."

"It's your fault." He shrugged. "You're very distracting, Swan."

His gaze was so intense, so seductive. I lost all coherency and could do nothing but gawk at him like a complete moron. "Um...what?"

Edward laughed and walked me back to my desk. "Sit down, Swan. Clearly we're both easily distracted by the other."

"You don't have to act so smug," I huffed.

"Oh, yes I do." He crouched beside my chair. "I'm going to be the smuggest ass in the company now I got you to go out on a date with me. If only you knew how many wanted that honor."

"Oh, please." I waved my hand to dismiss him. "They just want to know where I hid all the money I embezzled. Besides, _technically_, you didn't get me to _agree_ to go out on a date with you, Cullen—you railroaded me."

"Mm, that is a very good point. There's only one thing I can think that will resolve this."

"What?"

"Let me take you out tonight?" he asked, his voice losing that usual cheeky confidence. Now he sounded nervous. "Let me take you to dinner?"

"I'd like that," I answered and he smiled in relief.

"Good, I'll be on your doorstep at seven thirty sharp." He stood up and kissed the top of my head quickly. "Can you make an appointment with Mrs. Stanley? She wants to discuss some new ideas. Please try and get her to come down here—I hate going to the site."

"I'll try," I said.

The door to Mr. Yorkie's office opened and Jacob walked over to my desk. He looked at Edward who was still hovering and winked at him before turning to me. "I was hoping I could speak with you for a minute, Bella."

"I'll catch you later, Swan." Edward smiled and backed away to his office. "Lunch?"

"Sure." I nodded, and turned to Jacob. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Black?"

"It's Jacob, please, and no there's nothing wrong. I just need to ask you a favour." Jacob smiled and added, "Can we talk in the conference room?"

"Okay, do you want a drink?" I asked. "I just finished making some coffee."

"Sure, bring the pot, we might need a few cups." He waited for me to grab the tray and then opened the door to the conference room.

I sat down and fiddled nervously with the buttons on my jacket. I had no idea what this was about.

"I'll get straight to it, Bella. I've been noticing some irregularities with some of our finance reports. I admit I am not a genius with numbers but something's wrong." He spoke firmly and my palms began to sweat.

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! I am absolutely gobsmacked with the awesome response from you guys! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! I may just rant about the freaky stuff I watch on TV...like the fella who was in love with a balloon...seriously!**_

_**One more to come tonightb because Jackass Jacob has some explaining to do, hmmmm!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 35**

Surely, he didn't suspect me? I knew given my history, I shouldn't blame him for thinking of me first but I didn't even have access to any of the company's finances. "Jacob, what does this have to do with me? Obviously what happened to me before is pivotal but I would ne-"

"God no, I'm not accusing you, Bella, far from it. I wanted to ask for your help. I've seen the reports you prepare for Eric, this department has the most accurate and up-to-date figures and costings in the company. There hasn't been a cent unaccounted for in months, and I'm told that is all down to you. I only suspect something's going on, I need to know for sure before I can do anything about it." Jacob pulled a wad of files from his briefcase. "Could you use your experience to look through these? It could be an honest mistake, and I'd rather figure that out now, before I accuse an employee of something more sinister."

"Jacob, I'm not sure I'm the best person...if anything were to come of it—the fact I'd been involved in discovering any discrepancies might work against you." I looked down and Jacob laughed.

"You have no criminal record, Bella. All charges were dropped and the FBI acknowledged you had been victim of a con artist. With your qualifications you shouldn't be taking notes, brewing coffee, or answering phones. I need someone who has no bias towards anyone in the company, someone who can look objectively at the information in these files and tell me if I'm wrong in my assumptions." Jacob pushed the file towards me. "Please? Just see what you think?"

I put my hand on one of the files and had a look. Expense reports, forecasts, invoices, receipts, requisition forms amongst other things. It was certainly my comfort zone, but I wasn't sure I had the confidence to trust my judgement any more.

"I've spoken to Eric, he's probably the only person I know isn't fudging the books—thanks to you, and he's agreed to remove a few of your duties from your daily schedule. That should free up an hour or so each day for you to go through these. Will you?" He stared across the table at me and waited for my answer.

"Yes." I nodded slowly. "But, I want to wait until I've been through everything before I report back. I won't show any bias...so that means I need to see your expenses and such, Jacob. I need to prove that everyone was being vetted etc. Is that okay?"

Jacob grinned and said, "Absolutely. I'll have my assistant bring you down everything you need."

"Would you object if I took some of it home to work on? I'd feel more comfortable knowing there isn't anyone looking over my shoulder." I flicked through the folders he'd pushed across the table and sighed. It was going to be a long job.

"Not at all."

"It's a lot of figures to go through...perhaps if you need it back urgently...how much money are we talking?"

"If you look at the figures individually, it's nothing that I would even bat an eyelid at...but collectively…well, it starts to add up." Jacob took a drink of his coffee and said, "I know I could hire someone independent. But to be honest, if anyone sees or hears of an outsider sniffing around the finances it's probably going to do more harm than good to our reputation. See what you think and let me know?"

"Okay."

"Thanks, Bella." He smiled and stood up. "I'd better let you get back to your work. It took quite a lot of persuasion for Mr. Yorkie to part with you, even for just an hour or so a day. You seem to be making quite an impact on several people in this company."

Now we were talking about Cullen again, so naturally I blushed. "Thank you."

"Cullen's a good guy, we've been friends for a long time," Jacob said sincerely. "He's also my best worker, and I know I'm going to have a hard time keeping him here. Although, maybe now I've got an ally in you."

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! I am absolutely gobsmacked with the awesome response from you guys!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! I may just rant about the freaky stuff I watch on TV...like the woman who married a wall...seriously!**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 36**

Lunch with Edward consisted of a plastic-wrapped sandwich in his car, but I didn't mind at all. He asked about the meeting with Jacob, and I just told him I was organizing other department's records like I had done with our floor. He pretended to fall asleep as soon as I said the word organize so I doubt he was even interested in the rest of the sentence.

Being with him was beyond easy. I could talk to him about pretty much everything. I loved listening when he spoke about his favourite buildings, his favourite sports, or how close he was to his family.

In the elevator back up to the floor, I wanted to kiss him, but I kept my hands and lips to myself. I saw Edward was as tense as me, his eyes kept dropping to my lips and then back up again. At one point he stepped forward and began to bend his head, but the elevator stopped and someone from another floor got on.

Edward walked me to my desk, and I had to settle for a quick peck on the lips and a promise of more tonight. I was combusting already.

The day flew by, and sure enough Jacob's assistant brought down all the requested files before the end of the day. I looked over the huge piles of paper and sighed. I locked most of them away in my desk drawers and took one batch home to start when I was back from my date with Edward.

I was late home from work thanks to traffic, and it left me with a little over an hour to try and shower, control my hair and get dressed. I stood debating my outfit choice for far too long, and after deciding on a strapless black dress and blue pumps I was almost out of time. I ruffled my hair which was still wavy from the wrap I'd had it in at work, and applied a quick coat of lip gloss.

At seven-twenty six, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and grinned at a very handsome looking Edward standing in the hall with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Bella, you look beautiful," he murmured. "Wow."

"You too..." I paused and cocked my head. "Hey, that's the first time you've called me that."

"Huh?" He looked up and frowned.

"You've never called me Bella before. It's always been Swan." I shrugged and stepped closer to him.

"Maybe I think it's about time I stopped joking around so much." He lowered his head and kissed me.

"Okay," I whispered against his lips and pulled him closer to me. "What if we had a repeat date of Saturday night instead? We could stay here and do whatever the hell we like."

"Don't tempt me, Bella, please." He stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. "I could spend hours doing that with you, but right now I want to take you out to dinner."

"Later, perhaps?"

"Definitely," he said and handed me the flowers. "We have to be there for eight, so hurry up and get those in water."

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! I am absolutely gobsmacked with the awesome response from you guys!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! There are some mighty fine pictures of the pretty doing the rounds in there right now...it's very distracting ;)**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 37**

"Cullen, table for two," Edward said confidently as we walked into the quaint restaurant on the outskirts of town. We were shown to our table in a busy part of the restaurant and Edward tried to object, "Isn't there anywhere more private?"

The hostess shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Sir. We're fully-booked tonight."

We took our seats and Edward started to apologize for the lack of privacy.

"Why on earth are you saying sorry?" I asked him. "This is lovely, and I can cope with a few people sitting near us. It's who remember?"

"Can I get you something to drink?" A very pretty waitress appeared at our table, but stood with her back to me, her eyes zeroing in on Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. "What would you like?"

"Beer is good," I said quietly.

"Two beers please," he answered without looking at her.

She lingered there for a minute as if waiting for him to talk to her, and then walked away with a little less swagger than she had before.

Whore.

"It seems you have an admirer," I mumbled and shook my head.

"Of course I do," Edward said casually. "And if I dare say so myself, I'm more than a little flattered because without a doubt she's the most beautiful woman in the room. In fact, every guy in this place has his eyes on her, so I think it's a good idea to let everyone know she's mine."

I looked at him, briefly confused, but then he stood up and leaned over the table to kiss me tenderly on the lips. He nodded smugly as he sat back down and I giggled.

"Actually I meant the waitress...but I'm not complaining."

Edward smiled and said, "I didn't even notice, not with you sitting there."

I heard the click of heels across the floor and was then hit by a fresh smell of perfume. "Here are your beers. Are you ready to order?"

With lips a different shade of pink than before, and an additional button opened on her shirt, Edward's other admirer was back to try her luck again.

"I'll take the Mushroom Ravioli," Edward reached over and took my hand. "Bella?"

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Two Mushroom Ravioli, please."

"Of course, Sir. Is there anything else at all I can get for you?" she purred and Edward nodded.

"Would you mind taking a photo of my girlfriend and I?" He smiled up at her and handed her his phone to take a picture.

She took the camera stiffly, and forced a smile. Edward shuffled his chair around beside mine, and wrapped his arm around me. She barely gave me chance to smile before the flash went off and she thrust the camera back at Edward.

"Thank you so much," Edward said as she walked away. "I think that took care of that."

I expected my head to be out of the shot when we looked at the picture, but surprisingly enough, it wasn't. "That's really nice," I whispered and Edward nodded.

"We are one hot couple, Swan." He laughed and kissed my cheek before moving back to face me across the table.

I blushed, of course, and shook my head. "You're so cocky."

"Ah, but you love that about me," he said confidently and took a drink of his beer.

I had nothing to say in response, because it was true in every possible way.

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! If you're reading it, I will be updating Somehow I Found You in the next half an hour, and if I get the chance I'll give you one more chap of this!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! There are some mighty fine pictures of the pretty doing the rounds in there right now...it's very distracting ;)**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 38**

The restaurant was pretty, the food was delicious, but the company without a doubt eclipsed everything else. Edward was so easy to be with. He could be funny, and light-hearted one minute, and then intense and romantic the next. The slutty waitress was persistent in her pursuit of Edward, but not once did he return any of her flirtatious gestures. Instead he showered me with affection, never seeming to mind that we were in a public place.

Edward insisted on paying, and he insisted on walking me to my door after the drive home. I wasn't ready for the date to be over, but in all honesty, neither was I ready to have Edward spend the night. I was moving forward, I was finally letting go of all the shit from my past, but I didn't want to rush it.

Edward seemed to sense my hesitation and held my face in his hands. "Stop worrying, this is only our second date, remember?"

"I...I...what do you mean?" I frowned and he laughed.

"I don't expect anything from you, Bella." He kissed my nose. "Besides, what kind of man do you take me for? Someone who puts out on the second date? I'm insulted you know, my mom raised me to be the perfect gentleman."

I giggled and pushed him back. "Well, if you're such a gentleman, then you should go now. I wouldn't want to encourage any disrespectful behaviour from you, Edward."

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against his body. "Not so fast, maybe I expect to get another of those kisses just before I leave, but that's all."

"Just a kiss?" I clarified as I raised my head slightly, my lips barely touching his.

"Mm, and perhaps I could let one hand fall a little south of your waist? I've been dreaming about copping a feel of that ass since you met me off the elevator on your first day."

"But a gentleman would never act so shamefully, Edward," I teased and kissed him once. "I bet your mom would be very disappointed in you."

"Maybe just the kiss then," he said and kissed me before I could answer.

If I was conflicted before about moving too quickly, this situation was certainly not helping. I was pressed so tightly against Edward, that I could feel everything. And I do mean _everything_. Knowing that he was as turned on as I was by just a kiss, knowing that I was affecting him in this way gave me an abundance of confidence. In that moment, I felt sexy, desirable, and I wanted more.

"You could come in for a little while?" I breathed against his lips and Edward groaned.

"You have no idea how much I want that, but I want to take my time with you, Bella" he said and rested his head on mine. "You're too amazing to lose."

I moved my head back and looked at him. All the confidence I'd just had evaporated in an instant and I shook my head. "I'm not amazing, Edward. Far from it. I'm just waiting for you to figure that out."

"And that's why I'm not coming inside, Bella. That fucker in New York, your mother and step-sister, and anyone who ever doubted you…they've all ground you down to this. You need to realize that you are incredible and they were wrong." He looked at me intently, his eyes fierce. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, absolutely fucking beautiful, and sexy as hell."

I laughed shyly and felt my cheeks redden. "I think you repeated yourself."

"I certainly did because saying it once didn't quite cut it. I really, really like you, Bella," he said with the same fierce intent. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you bright & early tomorrow morning!_**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Happy Friday! It has been such a long week!**

**Chapter 39**

I kept Edward at my door for another twenty minutes or so, if he wasn't coming inside, then I made sure to get my fill of his amazing lips out here. His hands had stayed north of my ass despite his earlier request to "cop a feel".

"I should go, otherwise I can't be held responsible for my actions," he murmured but continued to kiss me.

"Before you do," I said and took his hands in mine. "I think you've earned your right to explore a little." I placed his hands just above my ass and winked. "Feel away."

He groaned but didn't object, his lips were on mine again and his hands slipped over the swell of my backside and his fingertips gently squeezed as he explored every last piece of skin through my dress.

"Very impressive, Swan," he said when he was finished. "Just as I thought it would be. Now, I really have to leave, but I fully intend to do that again tomorrow."

"In the office?" I asked.

"Yep, several times, Swan, you've unleashed the beast I'm afraid." He kissed my forehead and started to walk away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Edward?" I called out and he spun around to look at me. "Maybe tomorrow you can tell me what other parts of my body you wanted to...um...cop a feel of...I'm sure we can figure something out." I winked and laughed as he tried to respond with one of his smart comments, but it appeared I'd rendered Edward Cullen speechless.

Finally, after a few minutes he rubbed the back of his neck and groaned loudly. "You're going to be the death of me, Isabella Swan."

I blew him a kiss and then disappeared inside the apartment before he could see how embarrassed I was. Who the hell had just said that? I'd never in my life been so forward, but I found I was quite partial to it.

"Oh, finally, I thought you'd be out there all night, Bella." Angela laughed and patted the couch. "How was it?"

I sighed and flopped down beside her. "Incredible, he's just so...gah, I feel like I'm living someone else's life, Angela. I can't quite believe he's even interested in me."

"Well believe it. I had months of listening to him whine about you in the office, and Cullen never does shit like that. _Do you think Bella will ask me out? Do you think I should ask Bella out? Does she talk about me? Do you think she likes me?_ It drove me nuts, and he wouldn't let me tell you because apparently you weren't ready to know." Angela rolled her eyes. "He was smitten from day one...but I suppose you were too."

"It's just scary, Angela. I like him a lot more than I should. What Jasper did-"

"Jasper Whitlock or whatever he's really called was a fucking scumbag. What he did to you was so fucked up it's not surprising you're still struggling to get over it, but I've known Cullen a long time, and trust me, Bella, he'd never do anything to hurt you. Enjoy this, because falling in love is a lot of fun."

* * *

_**She's getting brave :) **_

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you later! _**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 40**

Edward was driving me crazy, and, as much as I tried to subtly let him know I was more than ready to stop taking things as slow and maybe step it up a notch or two, over the next few weeks, he never budged. He seemed more than content to settle for a kiss and a very PG rated fumble as often as he could. In the car, in the elevator, at my desk when Mr. Yorkie wasn't looking, in the supply closet, on my couch...the list was endless. The problem with that was each and every kiss only succeeded in making me increasingly eager for more. So, I decided I would have to take charge.

"And you can't just tell him to screw you senseless because...?" Angela asked when I sought her help. "I love that you're happy, Bella, but helping you plan how to seduce Cullen isn't exactly something I want to be a part of. It's a little gross."

"Edward is not gross!" I gasped and she laughed. "And I'm not going to share any actual details; I'm just not sure I can do sexy or seductive."

"It's just about confidence, Bella-"

"What's about confidence?" Edward's voice made me jump.

"Um...nothing...I was just...um...we were talking about my mom," I stammered and he frowned.

"Yeah, Bella needs to act confident when she next visits the cold-hearted bitch. Let her know she's thriving, you know? Good job, great friends, nice apartment-"

"Amazing boyfriend?" Edward interrupted with a smirk.

"Amazing," I whispered and Angela scoffed.

"If you two are going to start making out again, I'm outta here." She stood and wandered over to the design office.

"When are you going to see her?" Edward asked, and sat on the edge of my desk. "Maybe I could come with you?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" I asked and shook my head. "God, she's intolerable. I swear she's not right in the head."

"But Phil's cool right?" he asked. "So, wouldn't you want him to know things really were working out for you?"

"I guess...yeah," I said and he smiled.

"Then we'll go and visit them this weekend." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Maybe afterwards we could go and visit my parents? They're dying to meet you."

"They are? Well, okay, if you want to. I guess I'll call my mom and see if they're free." I tried to smile but I felt sick with worry at the prospect.

How the hell had my plans to seduce Edward turned into a weekend spent with our respective parents?

* * *

**_Uh oh this means Renee is coming back :0 Another one or two if I get chance...bye!_**

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you later! _**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 41**

Just before ten on Saturday morning I was pacing nervously around the apartment waiting for Edward to arrive.

"So you're meeting your mother, Phil, and Rancid Rosalie for brunch, and then driving to Scottsdale to spend the afternoon with Edward's parents?" Angela asked. "You're totally not having sex tonight."

"Huh?" I stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "We might...I have the entire day to change his mind."

"You're subjecting the guy to Renee, Rosalie, and all of their shit and then expect him to be up for a bit of 'poke the pickle'?" Angela shook her head. "You've got some work to do to make that happen."

She was right; meeting my mother would probably deter Edward from sex for the rest of his life.

"Then, after enduring the she-witches from hell, Cullen's mom will want to show you all the naked pictures of him as a baby and you'll laugh at his teeny-weeny, which will inevitably leave him feeling very un-manly and inadequate. Not the best way to seduce a guy, Bella."

"You're not helping, Angela. Not at all." The doorbell rang and I scurried quickly from the apartment.

~x~

"So she's actually preparing the food herself?" Edward asked as we pulled into Renee and Phil's driveway.

I laughed once and said, "No way. She'll have the food delivered in, but of course she'll take credit. Edward, you have no idea what she's like. Everything is about appearances with her; the house, the cars, the holidays, the clothes. She'll want the neighbours to see the most expensive caterers delivering the food just to impress them."

"She sounds wonderful," he said sarcastically and climbed out of the car. He met me at my side and helped me to my feet.

"I'll warn you now she'll be a total bitch. Whatever you do she'll find fault with and belittle you. I'll be in for the worst of it; I never escape a verbal-bashing from her. I screwed up my life, I drove a man to steal from me—blah, blah, blah." I sighed and Edward took my face in his hands.

"That's why I'm here, Bella. For you." He kissed me and I heard someone clear their throat.

"I take it you must be, Edward?" My mother was standing by the door watching us. "Well, maybe you should come inside, unless you'd prefer me to give you a few moments alone? I'm sure the neighbours would love to see another episode of your brazen behaviour, Isabella."

The venom in her tone was nothing of a shock to me, but Edward looked taken aback. It took him a moment to gather himself.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm pleased to meet you."

She nodded once and walked inside. "We're waiting for you, but I suppose I should have expected tardiness from you, Isabella."

I took a deep breath and followed her inside. Even with Edward here this was going to be goddamn torture.

* * *

**_Ding dong the bitch is back! One more tonight if I can stay awake long enough to post it ;)_**

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you later! _**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 42**

"So, Edward, what is it that you do exactly?" Phil asked. He had been perfectly friendly and polite since we arrived and it was he who did most of the talking. "You work for Artera and Black right?"

"Yes, I'm one of the architects. I knew Jacob in college," Edward answered and my mother scoffed.

"Ah, so you needed your friend to secure you a job?" she sneered.

"As a matter-of-fact, that's not true at all," I said sharply. "Edward was offered a job with a really successful company in New York, but he wanted to stay close to his family. You should see some of his work, Phil, he's incredibly talented."

For the most part, my mother was silent. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump in and start the usual onslaught. The moment would come, she'd see to that—she always did. Rosalie occasionally made a derogatory remark about me, and tried to flirt with Edward but he never gave her the time of day.

"Did you ever think about getting your own business set up?" Phil asked. "Be your own boss and reap all the rewards eventually. Why let your talents line someone else's pockets, especially if your good at what you do. You've got your own ready-made book-keeper in Bella—that girl's got a head for numbers like no one else I know."

As much as I wanted to thank Phil for that show of support, he had just unwittingly given my mother the chance to make her move.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend Isabella, Phil. Goodness, not after what happened in New York. She got in over her head, and almost went to prison. The shame she brought onto this family was near on impossible to recover from."

I dropped my head and sighed. "Not now, for God's sake."

"When you cause such serious problems, you need to deal with the back lash. Do you know, Edward, your girlfriend was investigated for fraud, embezzlement, theft and lord only knows what else? Of course she had nothing to do with any of it, she's not smart enough to ever pull something like that off. No, no, she was just clueless and naïve and failed to ask why a man as charming and successful as Jasper Whitlock showed any interest in her whatsoever. It was beyond pathetic. She deserved everything that she got and she'd have been in a far worse situation were it not for me bailing her out of trouble."

Phil tried to stop her, but she shot him the death-glare and he backed off. I'd learned the best way to deal with her was to let her vent, she never relented so what was the point? But, today I had Edward and he had no intention of letting it go.

"When Bella first warned me about how callous you were, I admit I thought part of it was the typical mother-daughter clash, but you truly are a despicable woman." He glared at her and she gasped. "I can confidently say the only shame brought on this family is your doing. If you actually took the time to get to know this incredible daughter you have, you'd be in absolute awe of her. She's the most intelligent, caring, funniest and breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever met. How she turned out that way, I have to say is beyond me, because when I look at your second attempt at raising a child, I see a mirror image of the ugliest woman on the face of the planet." He pushed away from the table and shook his head. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, Phil, but I can't stay here for a second longer, let's go, Bella, love."

I took his hand and he walked me out of the house, leaving everyone else sitting in stunned silence. "I'm sorry I ever asked you to bring me," he said when we reached the car.

"I'm not," I admitted. "That was priceless, Edward. Phil was my only ally in that house, but he has to keep the boat steady so to speak, so he never really puts her in her place. No one's ever stuck up for me like that. Thank you."

* * *

**_Go Edward! _**

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you tomorrow! _**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 43**

"How does he put up with her?" Edward asked incredulously, as we made the drive to his parents.

"I have no idea. He was so young when they met, maybe he just doesn't know any different." I shrugged. "He made his bed, I guess, now he has to lie in it."

"Poor bastard," he remarked. "Now I'm going to show you the exact opposite of your mother. Prepare to be hugged, complimented, and thoroughly molly-coddled for the next few hours, Bella."

Edward spoke about his parents a lot. Esme Cullen had been a stay-at-home mom while Edward was growing up, and now she spent her days volunteering at homeless shelters all over Arizona. Dr. Carlisle Cullen ran his own family practice and had done for as long as Edward could remember. They were wealthy, but not flashy or boastful like I was used to.

Their house was large, but again under-stated and a few of the neighbours called out to Edward as we pulled up. It was a stark contrast to my mother's neighbourhood; people only came out to say hello if they had something to show you, or something to brag about.

I felt sick, my hands were clammy, and my heart was racing. I really wanted to make a good impression, family meant the world to Edward and I didn't want to be the cause of any conflict. Of course with the skeletons in my closet, that was always a possibility.

"Do your parents know...about New York?" I asked nervously.

"No, and they will only find out if you want them to. That's none of their business, Bella, and they won't care regardless," Edward said. "My mother in particular is looking forward to this."

"And what if she hates me?" I muttered.

"Not going to happen, Bella," Edward laced his fingers through mine and brought them to his lips.

"How do you know? You can't possibly know for sure," I argued.

"Yes I do know for sure," he said confidently and looked at me intently. "She'll love you, because I love you. It's as simple as that."

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you in a little while! _**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 44**

"What did you just say?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper. "Edward..."

"You heard me, Bella. I love you," Edward said again.

I shook my head and felt my eyes prick with tears. "Don't say that, Edward, you don't need to say that." He couldn't possibly love me. There was no way he could love me—right?

"Yes I do, and you need to hear it. I can see you don't believe me, it's written all over your face. It's about time you realized just how amazing you are. Fuck knows your so-called mother did an appalling job." He held my face firmly between his hands. "I love you, Isabella Swan, and I'm not telling you with any expectation of hearing you say it back. I just love you."

I bit down on my lip, trying to stop more tears forming in my eyes, but it was pointless. A few spilled over and ran down my cheeks. "I don't deserve someone like you," I whispered.

"You're completely right, Bella, you don't deserve someone like me—you deserve so much more. I probably won't ever be able to give you a house like the ones you and I grew up in, or whisk you away to private resorts for vacations three times a year. But I will spend every day letting you know just how lucky I consider myself for meeting you that day in the office, and I will never do anything to hurt you." He wiped away a few rogue tears from my face and smiled. "I hope I'm not freaking you out...I'm beginning to suspect I left my balls back at your mother's house."

"You're not freaking me out," I told him. "Edward, no one's ever made me feel anything like this... I thought what Jasper and I had was real and it didn't even come close to how I feel about you, but...it's hard you know? I'm scared."

"I know, and believe me I understand. I'm not pressuring you, Bella, but you've spent far too many years being let down by other people. I want to change that." He kissed me again, his lips hesitant, almost as though he thought I wouldn't want that from him after the intense conversation.

I loved him, of course I did, I'd loved him for a long time, but I wasn't going to tell him now. I didn't want him to think I was doing it in response, or because I felt obliged to. I would tell him, I wanted to tell him; but I wanted the time to be right for me. Today, tonight, tomorrow, who knows? But I would, because well...yeah, I loved Edward Cullen.

I ran my fingers up through his hair, and pulled his face closer to mine, intensifying the kiss. His fingertips skimmed underneath the hem of my shirt, and his touch on my bare skin sent shivers down my spine. Neither of us even seemed to care that we were parked outside Edward's parents' house, and had it not been for the centre console I would have attempted to climb onto his lap just to feel his body press against mine.

After a few minutes, I pulled back, panting and so turned on it was almost torturous. Edward looked at me, his pupils dilated and his eyelids heavy.

"We should go in, right?" I said with a rueful smile. "I don't want your parents to think I'm some dirty slut for fooling around with their son in front of their house."

"I'd take the bullet for you, Bella. I'll just play the red-blooded male card and my mom will lecture me about behaving like a gentleman." He smirked and attempted to flatten some of his wild hair.

"You'd do that for me? How sweet," I said giggling and Edward turned serious.

"I'd do anything, Bella. I love you, remember?"

* * *

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you in a little while! I'll try and post two more today :)_**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 45**

Esme Cullen was almost too good to be true. The woman was insanely beautiful, and clearly, Edward had inherited his amazing features from her. But she was also friendly, warm, and made me feel more welcome in her home than I had ever felt in the company of my mother.

Dr. Cullen, too, was charming, polite and I understood why Edward remained as close to them as he did. It was clear family came first and everything else a distant second. Carlisle, as I was instructed to call him, had bought food to barbecue, and after twenty minutes or so of Esme asking questions about me, my work, and if her son was as polite as he had insisted he was on the phone; he asked her to come and help him prepare dinner outside.

"You two go and freshen up, come outside whenever you're ready," Carlisle said, as he and Esme headed onto the back garden. "I hope you're hungry, Bella, I've got quite the feast planned."

I agreed enthusiastically and Edward laughed. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the house." He pulled me along behind him, pointing out room after room. As silly as it was, my stomach flipped when we climbed the stairs and he opened the door to his bedroom.

"And this was my room until I moved into Em's apartment a few years back. I've still got an array of shit here, I guess this Momma's boy wasn't quite ready to sever all ties." He laughed and closed the door behind us. "They like you, Mom looked pissed when Dad dragged her outside."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he knew she wouldn't have stopped talking to you for the rest of the afternoon. I told him you were shy, so he was just trying to give you some room to breathe." Edward sat on his bed. "You're okay, right?"

I nodded and stepped closer to him. I didn't say anything, I stood between his legs and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back to lie on the bed. I took a breath and straddled his waist. Edward's hands ran up my thighs and around my back, before resting on my ass.

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips on his and he groaned as the movement caused me to shift on top of him. My denim skirt had ridden up my legs and I was surprised when Edward moved it even higher to reveal my backside.

"God, I fucking love this ass of yours, Swan." He chuckled, but then flipped me over onto my back.

His hands grabbed the front of my skirt and I thought he was going to pull it back down, but he didn't and I almost squealed with excitement when he slid it up my legs slowly. He watched me, trying to gauge if he was going too far, but I smiled at him reassuringly. When he seemed satisfied he returned his attention to my skirt, and the now exposed underwear I was wearing.

I could see he wanted more, despite his insistence at taking things slow, and I knew this was my best chance to get more from him. So with a deep breath, I put one finger under his chin and brought his face up, forcing him to look at me.

"I want you to touch me, Edward."

* * *

**_One more perhaps?_**

_**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**_

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you in a little while! I'll try and post two more today :)_**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	46. Chapter 46

**And let there be touching... ;)**

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 46**

I expected him to at least protest, so when his hand traced the inside of my thigh, I felt my stomach clench in anticipation. He watched me, but he couldn't keep his gaze from dropping to his hand, which was now grazing the edge of my underwear.

"You're making this so difficult, Bella. You have no idea how hard it's been to keep my hands to myself," he whispered.

"Then don't, Edward," I said, and then gasped as one finger slipped underneath the flimsy fabric.

"Damn, Bella," he hissed and drew his finger right through my center. "You feel so fucking good already."

I arched my back as he pushed two fingers inside, and began rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. I panted, writhed, and moaned as he moved his fingers in and out faster, and he added more pressure with his thumb.

Not once, had I ever felt anything even close to this. Every nerve ending in body felt like it was about to explode and my skin burned with pleasure. It took barely a minute before my body shuddered and just as I was about to scream out, Edward's lips encased mine. I was a quivering mess for several minutes, relishing every last second from the most pleasurable experience of my life.

Only when Edward shifted position to lie beside me, did I remember the orgasm had been totally one-sided. I could feel how hard he still was and I wanted to reciprocate. I straddle his waist again and shook my head as he tried to protest.

"Bella, you don't need to do anything...believe me that was fucking amazing for me..."

"I want to, Edward, I want to." I kissed him and he groaned.

His hands held onto my hips, and as we continued to kiss, he slowly pushing me back and forth. Edward was only wearing a thin pair of shorts, so I knew he would be able to feel my soaked underwear as I moved. He raised his hips slightly, and I moaned as I felt his erection rub against my still sensitive skin. I moved of my own accord, rubbing against him and soon felt the same build-up in the pit of my stomach.

Edward watched me, knowing just what he was doing to me, and it seemed to encourage him all the more. Once again, he flipped me onto my back, and settled between my legs. He lifted one of my legs and began to grind his hips. His head rested in the crook of my neck and his breathing was shallow.

"Fuck, Bella," he choked out as his movements became even more intense and passionate.

I had another amazing orgasm in the space of five minutes and my reaction caused Edward's movements to falter and he swore roughly before I felt his entire body stiffen.

After an awful experience this morning with my mother, I was pleasantly surprised by the turn the day had taken. Edward told me he loved me, his parents seemed to like me, and now I was lying with Edward in my arms following the two most incredible orgasms of my life.

* * *

**They're almost there...**

**Sorry for taking so long to post we were watching Skyfall & I was thoroughly distracted...Daniel Craig oh mother may? haha! **

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you tomorrow!_**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Good morning!**

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 47**

With a smile, Edward kissed me sweetly. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice content and relaxed.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"For not listening to me when I said we didn't need to do anything. That was most definitely better than my hand and some lotion." He chuckled and I blushed.

"You do that?" I asked, and he nodded. "A lot?"

"You could say that. I'm getting through an awful lot of lotion," he admitted and I giggled shyly. "I'm not sure why you're surprised. Have you seen you?"

"For how long?" I pressed, and he laughed.

"I'll say for a while and leave it at that," he said, and pulled me to my feet, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're very distracting, Swan, I have a hard time not thinking about you."

"When was the first time?" I asked. Genuinely curious, and not feeling the least bit self-conscious for asking him. "What is that, Cullen? Are you actually blushing? Oh my God, you are!"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have to remember I was a single man who had just met this incredible girl who also happened to have the sexiest ass I'd ever seen," he told me and I scoffed. "No joke, Bella. I was completely sold on you at the elevator on your first day."

"So was I," I said, and he grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you didn't have to whack off in the bathroom at work?"

"At work?" I gasped. "Edward...ew...it's a communal bathroom! Mr. Yorkie would go berserk if he found out."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I bet old Yorkie's done it more times than anyone else. He's always checking out your ass."

I grimaced at the thought. "Okay, let's talk about something else. I'm sure Mr. Yorkie doesn't stare at my ass, or anybody else's."

"Trust me, Swan, everyone checks out your ass," he told me. "I know this, because I stare at your ass all the time...it's very nice."

I pushed him away playfully. "Won't your parents wonder where we are? I don't want them thinking we're up to something."

"Don't worry, they're cool." He shrugged. "Let me just change my shorts, and we can head downstairs."

He got a clean pair from the closet and pushed the other ones down as he walked to the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare and he glanced over his shoulder to catch me ogling. "Mine is definitely a nice ass, I agree, Swan, but trust me yours is even better."

* * *

**A few more to come today :)**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there! **_

**_See you tomorrow!_**

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 48**

Edward's parents were in the garden preparing the food when we finally made it back outside. As soon as she saw us, Esme smiled and walked over. If she noticed her son's change of clothing she never said anything for which I was grateful. "Edward, you can help your father while Bella and I enjoy some wine."

We sat down at the outdoor table and watched on as the men did all the work. We talked about my job, Edward's job, her work, and just as Angela predicted, she couldn't wait to show me countless photographs of Edward as a baby.

"He was always taking off his clothes," she told me as I looked at another picture of naked Edward. "I think I have more of him naked than dressed."

"Swan?" Edward shouted and I looked up. "Just so you know, I bear absolutely no resemblance to those pictures any more. The important organs grew _much_ bigger." I giggled and he winked.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme admonished. "What a thing to say to the poor girl. You'll embarrass her."

Edward feigned innocence. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mom. I was talking about my _heart_."

"Of course you were," she said and rolled her eyes.

"But while we're on the subject..." Edward continued, and then burst out laughing at his mother's expression.

When the food was ready, Edward and Carlisle served it up, and then joined us at the table. Edward pulled his chair closer to mine and then draped one arm around my shoulders as he ate a burger. His fingers twirled around in my hair absently. Everything he did was so effortless yet made me feel so special.

"Edward tells me your step-father is Phil Dwyer?" Carlisle asked. "Damned fine player he was. What does he do now?"

"Licks Renee's shoes," Edward muttered and once again Esme scolded him. "If you met Bella's mother, trust me you'd understand. She's a nasty bitch, Mom. Some of the things she said to Bella today were downright disgusting."

"Edward," she warned, but I jumped quickly to his defence.

"Edward's right. My mother and I have...differences." I sighed. "Basically she thinks I'm a disappointment. To be honest, we haven't got on for years, but when I moved back here it got even worse."

I tried to give Esme a brief insight into Renee Dwyer without revealing too much. After all, I wanted to make a good impression on Edward's mother, and giving her the impression the crazy-gene ran in my family probably wasn't the best way to help with that.

"That's terrible," Esme said quietly. "I can't imagine treating your child like that."

"It used to upset me," I admitted. "But, I have great people around me now and I've learned to ignore what she has to say. She usually talks shit anyway."

Edward chuckled and I put my hand over my mouth. "Sorry for the bad language."

Esme smiled. "Nothing to apologize for, Bella. I can think of a few stronger words I'd be using if that woman happened to be my mother."

Did I mention I loved Esme Cullen?

* * *

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**More to come later.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 49**

"Another burger, Bella?" Carlisle asked, but I shook my head.

"No thank you, I feel like I'm about to burst."

"Yeah, you'd better get running some laps around the garden, Swan. I'm not sure the suspension on my car can take the added weight." Edward smirked.

"Edward," Esme groaned. "Goodness me, Bella, how on earth do you put up with him?"

"He's not so bad," I said, grinning at Edward.

"I beg to differ," she said and shook her head. "I'm surprised you haven't run for your life, dear."

"She loves me," Edward said simply and I stopped breathing. "I know she loves me, I'm just waiting for Swan to catch up."

Thank god for the darkness of night, because I was quite sure I'd never blushed as much in my life. I couldn't look at Edward and I certainly couldn't look at Esme. I gave the glass of wine in my hand my full attention and willed the conversation to change. Declaring my love for Edward for the first time was most certainly not happening over the table with his parents.

Other than that, the entire evening was perfect. I enjoyed listening to all sorts of stories about Edward growing up, and let my mind slip in one or two flashbacks of what we'd done in his room. It was close to eleven when we finally said goodbye. Esme gave me a hug, and made Edward promise to behave.

"Yes, Mother," he said dryly, rolling his eyes. "I'll remember to act like a complete gentlemen whenever I'm in Swan's company. I will treat her like a princess and refrain from cracking jokes about her weight or the very impressive size of my genitals."

I giggled and even Esme had to laugh. "Remind me again, why I tolerate you?"

"Because I'm the best son you have," he joked and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart. Drive safely." She waved and then walked back inside as Edward and I approached the car.

"See, I told you they'd like you," Edward said, lacing his fingers through mine. "You did have a good time, right?"

"I've had a great time, Edward. Your parents are lovely...so normal. You're really lucky to have them."

"I know." He kissed my hand, and then held open the door for me.

"Edward?" I murmured as he leaned into kiss me.

"Yes, Swan?" he murmured, pressing his lips against mine.

"I've caught up now," I whispered.

* * *

**One more?**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xx**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 50**

Edward pulled back quickly. "Bella, I..." he stuttered, and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I love you, Edward. I really do love you." I smiled.

How could I not love him? I'd been so damaged...so broken and he was the one who helped put me back together. Never in my life had I been so happy, so blissfully happy. He'd done that...he'd given me back so much already.

"I love you, too," he said, and kissed me again.

He kept hold of my hand as we drove back home. "Are you coming inside?" I asked as we neared my building.

Edwards shook his head. "Not tonight," he said quietly, and my heart sank.

I looked quickly out of the window and tried to disguise the sting of rejection, but Edward caught it. He pulled the car over in front of my building and took my face in hands.

"Don't do that," he said firmly. "Don't even start to second guess yourself, Bella."

"I...I..."

"Believe me when I say, I want to come inside. I'm a guy, Bella, getting you naked is pretty much all I can think about."

"But you don't want to come inside?" I asked dejectedly.

"Bella, today has been amazing. Really fucking amazing, and it's only made me want you more. After today, it would be the perfect time for us to spend the night together, but..."

"But?" I repeated.

He smiled and said, "But, you live with Angela and I live with Emmett. I really don't like the idea of hearing Em fart and burp in the next room while I'm trying to make you scream."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't really set the mood, huh?"

"Bella, we've waited this long, just give me a little more time. You deserve perfect, I want to make it perfect, please let me give you that?" He gazed at me with so much love and intensity, I almost melted. How could he possibly love me that much?

"Okay," I breathed. "I'll wait...I'll try to be patient."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Ever the gentleman, he walked me to my door and gave me one final goodnight kiss. As he turned to walk away, I called out, "I love you."

The smile I got in return almost took my breath away.

* * *

**Screw patience I say! **

**More tomorrow...Monday bleurgh!**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 51**

I spent the rest of the weekend wondering how long I'd have to be patient for. Edward spent most of Sunday with his head buried in his laptop, refusing to let me see what he was planning.

On Monday morning there was a note on my desk telling me to pack a bag and bring it to work on Friday morning. Edward was taking me away for the weekend but insisted on keeping the destination a secret. When I'd asked him what type of clothes I'd need, his response had been.

"No clothes required, Swan. Not for the weekend I have planned."

Friday couldn't come quick enough, yet each hour seemed to pass by slower and slower. Desperately trying to occupy myself with work, I buried my head in the job Jacob had asked me to. It had been slow progress so far—Jacob hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd noticed some discrepancies.

On their own, they seemed insignificant, but total them together and the amount was fast becoming staggering. I'd made a spreadsheet to log every single transaction on. I had a column for everything; date, amount forecasted, actual cost, department, company used, and even method of payment.

I'd spent hours staring at the spreadsheet trying to make sense of it, but the lines were now starting to blur into each other. I'd almost called Jacob and told him it looked like a catalogue of errors which simply added up to a large amount of money...but something just didn't sit right with me.

The difference between the amount forecasted and the amount paid was marginal; never once exceeding eight percent, but it was still eight percent unaccounted for. I couldn't tie it down to one department, let alone one person, and it was frustrating the hell out of me.

It simply couldn't be genuine mistakes, there were far too many to justify that conclusion. Around fifty invoices a month were over the prediction, averaging $28 each time. That had been the case for almost eighteen months now, and I still had another five months to check. If I'd made the correct calculations—and I had—then Artera and Black were down almost $25,000.

Yet, as large a figure as that was, it wasn't large enough to support a collective conspiracy. If just one person from each department was involved it made the entire scam pointless. The money wasn't enough to share...but neither could I figure what who it could be.

"Shit," I hissed and slammed my hands down on the desk. "It doesn't make sense."

"Everything okay?" Edward stepped out of his office and I sighed.

"I hate it when I can't figure something out," I grumbled as he sat on the edge of my desk. "You have an appointment with Mrs. Stanley now, right? Do you want her file?"

He grimace. "Unfortunately yes. I needed someone to come with me, and Mr. Yorkie didn't see any reason for you to come along, so I'm taking young Seth. I have to hide behind someone."

I laughed and retrieved the file for him. "Here, it's all up to date."

"Thanks. Oh, here, before I forget." He handed me a crumpled up piece of paper. "It's the receipt for payment from Rawco Materials. Dunno why they mailed it to me...do you want it, or is it that chick from accounting who...Bella?"

I was staring at him, an idea forming in my head. "You're a genius," I whispered and jumped up to kiss him.

"That goes without saying," he said, but then asked, "Care to tell me why?"

"It's for this side-job Jacob has given me," I told him.

"Are you going to start talking about numbers and shit now?" he asked. "'Cos if you are, then I'm outta here."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he laughed. "Hey."

"Sorry, love, but I don't do numbers and figures—they're your baby. I do angles and materials, remember? We're a perfect match. If ever we decide to design our own house, I can build and you can budget." He checked Mr. Yorkie wasn't looking and then gave me a kiss. "I better get going."

"I'll see you later?" I checked and he nodded.

"Of course..." he paused and said, "Unless Mrs. Stanley tries something again, then I might just hit her on the head with a shovel and bury her in the foundations. If that happens I'll flee to Canada to escape the authorities."

I laughed and he winked. "Edward?"

"Yes, Swan?" he said, stopping by the elevators.

"If you flee to Canada, come and get me first?"

"Always, Swan."

* * *

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 52**

The receipts for all the paid invoices were not as stringently logged as the invoices themselves. So it took me a few hours to sort through them and find the matching orders. When I did, I sat frowning at the information in front of me.

"It has to be wrong," I muttered. "How is that even possible?"

I went back to my own files and looked through one or two invoices I knew had been forecast, checked, and paid. As I scanned the figures, sure enough the same discrepancy appeared, and things started to come together.

I picked up the phone, and called Jacob straight away.

"Bella, everything okay?" Jacob's usual happy voice echoed down the line.

"Can you spare me a few minutes? I really need to show you something." I drummed my fingers against the table, rechecking the spreadsheet just to make sure.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be down." He hung up, and I went to Mr. Yorkie's office and knocked on the door.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Swan?" he asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Mr. Black is on his way, Sir. I need to see him about the extra work he gave me. I can route the calls to the front desk in my absence, and there are no more on site meetings this afternoon," I told him.

"That's fine, Ms. Swan. Everything okay?" he sat up in his chair and looked at me. "You're been working on that for a while now."

"I'm just about finished...I think," I said, and he smiled.

"Jacob's right, you're wasted here. I think this side-project was Jacob's way of checking your capabilities in other areas. I'd hoped to hang onto you here for a little longer."

"Thank you, Mr. Yorkie, but I'm happy where I am," I said honestly, and he actually laughed.

"Perhaps that has more to do with Cullen. Point's moot anyway, because I doubt Jacob's going to be able to keep hold of him for much longer either. That guy's got talent, and nothing spreads faster than word of mouth. I've already had other companies sniffing around, and one day he'll get an offer too good to refuse."

I excused myself when he finished talking and thought about what he'd said. Edward was incredible at what he did, everyone knew that, and he deserved to make the most of his talent. But what would that mean for us?

A new job didn't necessarily mean with a company in Phoenix, or even Arizona. What would happen to us if it was like the offer he'd had in New York? He regretted turning that down now...I knew he wouldn't do it again.

Ignoring the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, I returned my attention to work and made sure I had everything ready for when Jacob arrived.

* * *

******Another little disclaimer thingy...for the next few updates there will be talk of the things Bella is uncovering but as I mentioned before I am neither an accountant nor a thief so what I could be getting at could be completely impossible...bear with me anyway?**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 53**

"Right, what do you have for me?" Jacob asked.

We were in the conference room with a mountain of paperwork and a large carafe of coffee. I sat beside Jacob and set everything out to try and explain what I _thought_ I'd found out.

"Okay, I was slowly going insane trying to make sense of everything individually, so I put it all onto a spreadsheet to see if that made it any clearer. Here, look at this." I pushed a print out of the figures and he frowned.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"The figure at the bottom is the amount unaccounted for, Jacob."

His mouth fell open and he looked at me in disbelief. "That much is missing? How?"

"That's what I couldn't figure out. I mean it wasn't a specific department or person, so I really couldn't fathom it. Then, Edward handed me a receipt for a paid invoice that had gone to him in error and it gave me an idea." I gave him the receipt, along with the invoice.

"I don't understand, Bella. These match?" He flicked back and forth through the pages.

Next I gave him the original requisition I'd raised for that very order, which I knew was correct.

"And this matches," he said sounding increasingly frustrated.

"Now look at this," I told him and produced a a copy of the transaction history on the company account. "You see the corresponding purchase order number?"

"Yes."

"The outgoing payment is twenty-eight dollars more than it should be, Jacob. The amount we paid doesn't match the bill."

"A mistake?" Jacob suggested and I shook my head, handing him a wad of similar discrepancies I'd found in just half an hour. "I'm confused...how can we be overpaying invoices, yet getting receipts from the suppliers which match what we should have paid them in the first place?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "You'll need someone with a better understanding of the payments system and how the money is moved to look into that."

"Who?" Jacob asked angrily, "And for how long?"

"I've got a few more months to go back through, but I think it will be close to two years." I paused and added, "I don't want to accuse anyone, Jacob, but I can't see who else would have the opportunity other than someone in accounting. They're the ones who authorise and credit the payments, the rest of the departments just raise the requistions."

Jacob's face shifted from disbelief to anger. "Keep going with this, Bella. I'll tell Eric he can have you in the mornings, but for the next few weeks I want this to be your only task in the afternoons, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"While you're doing that, I'll have personnel files brought to my office and see what I can find out." He loosened his tie and sighed. "Jesus, I never thought it would be anything like this. It has to stay between you and I for now, Bella. I want as few people involved as possible, and I also want to make sure we've got enough to catch the son of a bitch. Maybe even set something up to catch them red-handed."

"You want to trap them?" I asked, and he nodded. "How?"

"I'll figure something out." He stood up and said, "Thank you, Bella, I dread to think how long this could have gone on for. Keep me posted."

* * *

******Hope it makes some sense...it's as clear as crystal in _my_ head ha! **

******Another little disclaimer thingy...for the next few updates there will be talk of the things Bella is uncovering but as I mentioned before I am neither an accountant nor a thief so what I'm planning could be completely impossible...bear with me anyway?**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 54**

I tidied up the conference room and took the paperwork back to my desk. Jacob was waiting for the elevator silently, and as the doors opened he almost walked into Angela. He stepped aside to let her by, and then stepped into the elevator without a single word.

"Wow, he look pissed," Angela remarked, and came over to talk to me. "Is he okay?"

"I think so," I lied. "Busy day, I guess."

"I know the feeling," she grumbled, and sat on the edge of my desk. I laughed to myself. "What's so funny?"

"Between you and Edward there's going to be a giant ass-print on that very spot," I told her, but she just shrugged. "So...Edward and I go away on Friday and I'm hoping we finally..."

She pulled a face and said, "I can't talk sex with you, Bella. Not when we're talking sex with Cullen."

"I don't want to talk sex specifically...more like preparation," I said quietly, watching the door to Mr. Yorkie's office nervously.

"I hope you don't mean foreplay?" She pretended to gag and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant _cosmetic_ preparation actually," I huffed. "Like underwear...and um maybe...maybe some waxing. What do you think?"

"Ah, well that I can help you with." She looked at her phone and ran through her schedule for the week ahead. "I have an on site meeting early Thursday morning, but I'll be back for lunch. I'll take you shopping, if you like? There's this cute little store just a few minutes from here, you can buy something sexy from there."

"Great," I said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Then after work we can go to that beauty parlour across from our apartment and you can have your...um...bush taken care of."

"I don't have a bush," I mumbled, and my cheeks flamed red.

She laughed and said, "You know that drives him nuts."

"What?" I asked.

"When you blush. Seriously, before you two got together, Seth always tried to embarrass you just to get to Cullen. I swear he went to the damned bathroom ten times a day those first few months to wha-."

"Sheesh, okay, okay, I get it!" I muttered and then smirked. "Edward already told me he did that."

"He did?" She laughed again. "Well hopefully after this weekend, he won't need to escape to the bathroom to get his jollies...you could help him instead!"

"Oh my god, I swear my cheeks are going to explode. Don't you have any work to do?" I shook my head. "I have loads to do."

_Like trying to find out who is stealing from our boss. I'm sure that's going to go down well when everyone in the company finds out an accused thief was the one who "discovered" all the evidence against a colleague. What did I get myself into?_

* * *

******Yes, Bella, what did you get yourself into? Unless it's Edward's pants it's just not worth the trouble!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 55  
**

I couldn't sleep on Thursday night. To say I was excited would be quite the understatement. I tried all the conventional methods but nothing worked. I packed and repacked my bag just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Every time I looked at the two sets of very sexy, but rather uncomfortable underwear I'd bought specially I started to hyper ventilate. This was it...

We were leaving straight from work, so I hid my bag in the storeroom and tried to concentrate on my work for the next hour. I think I typed the same line five times before I realised and laughed at how ridiculous I was acting.

Five minutes before nine, Edward arrived; grinning from ear to ear. "Hey you," he whispered and kissed the top of my head. "All ready?"

"I can't wait," I told him. "Do you want some coffee?"

He nodded and I stood up to get us both a cup. "Do I get to find out where we're going before we actually get there?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." He stepped closer to me, slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"What about Mr. Yorkie?" I squirmed, but his hold on me tightened and his hands ended up resting on my ass. "Edward!"

"As much as Mr. Yorkie would love to get his hands on this delectable derrière, Swan, I simply won't allow it—this is the property of Edward Cullen. In fact, I think I'm going to have you branded."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, until someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around sheepishly and saw Jacob smirking at us. "If Yorkie saw that, you'd be out on your ass, Cullen."

"She's worth it," Edward said and winked. "I take it you're not here to tell me how awesome I am and offer me a raise?"

"You wish." Jacob snorted. "I need to steal your better half I'm afraid,"

Edward shook his head. "Better half? You and I both know I am the definition of awesome, Jake."

"You're the definition of asshole this morning," I teased. "Now go and get some work done before Mr. Yorkie comes out here and yells at you."

"I'm just looking forward to our weekend away, Swan. I hope you remembered clothing wasn't necessary."

I hissed at him to shut up, but he just laughed; completely unperturbed by the whole thing. He sauntered into his office and I heard Jacob chuckle.

"You've got your hands full with that one."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "I don't think he's from this planet."

"Nah, thanks to you he's just happy." He opened the door to the conference room again. "I only need a minute or two."

We sat down, and he set two files down on the table. "I've been over and over everyone in the company, Bella. It can only be one of these two." He tapped the files with his finger.

"I don't think I want to know." I was already in deeper than I wanted to be, I certainly didn't want to be discussing possible culprits with Jacob. "Maybe you should talk to someone else about this?"

"When I show you the second file, you'll understand why I can't, Bella." He sighed. "The first one makes more sense and I'm hoping it's her...Brandy-Mae Ralconi. She's been with us for just over two years and so far so good, but the timing of her appointment coincides with the start of the problem."

I nodded along, hating every minute. "She's from accounting, right?"

"Yeah. She has the job of verifying everything before payment is approved by the department head, so she has the opportunity and knowledge to do it, that's for sure." Jacob sighed.

"I take it there's a but?" I asked and he nodded.

"A big but." He opened another file and I saw the name Embry Call. "Embry is the head of the department, and his job is to oversee _everything_, Bella. If there was something untoward going on, he _should_ have noticed it."

I could see he was upset, but I didn't know why, and then he enlightened me.

"Embry and I have been friends since we were kids. I've known him longer than anybody else, Bella. My dad gave him a job in the mail room and he worked his way up to where he is now. I play golf with him, I was best man at his wedding and he's going to be godfather to my baby. I took him out for drinks when his marriage broke down...I can't believe he would be involved in something like this." He put his head in his hands and swore. "Problem is, I can't believe someone as experienced as him would miss everything you've showed me."

And if I thought it was nasty and complicated before, now it was even worse.

* * *

******Theories? Some of you had it pretty much nailed on from the get go...**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**I**__**f you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 56  
**

"Maybe he just got complacent, Jacob. People make mistakes, it doesn't mean he's the one stealing from you." I felt terrible, so this must have been horrendous for the man sitting opposite me.

"Can I ask one thing of you?" Jacob stood up, and walked to the window. "Would you talk to him?"

"What?" I asked in horror. "Why would I do that?"

He turned to face me. "Because if I went there, Bella, I wouldn't be able to keep calm. Instead of finding out what I needed to know, I'd end up accusing him and fucking up all your hard work. Go and see him under the pretence of an outstanding invoice or something and see how he acts."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jacob. I've not exactly got history in being a good judge of character. Remember the situation I had in New York?" I laughed darkly.

"I think you're more astute than you give yourself credit for, Bella. Please, I literally have no one else I trust with this and I need to get to the bottom of it as quickly as possible." He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happens I'm probably going to lose a friend. If he's involved then I will call the police, but if he's not I still have to deal with him for not supervising the department anyway. This is the last thing I'll ask of you, Bella., I promise."

I sighed, but agreed. "I'll talk to him...but can I do it next week? I don't want to spend the entire weekend dissecting what he says to me."

"Next week is fine." He smiled. "Thank you."

As I returned to my desk I was flooded with feelings of guilt. If Embry Call wasn't involved then I'd cast suspicion onto an innocent man. I'd experienced the shame and humiliation that came with that stigma, and yet here I was. I should have told him no. I should never have agreed to check those damned invoices.

But there was a flip side. When it happened to me, I was caught on the back foot. Jasper had already stolen the money and vanished before I knew anything about it. This time, maybe I could help make the person responsible face the consequences. At the end of the day, Embry Call was either a thief or he wasn't doing his job correctly—Artera and Black were the real innocent party. It was their money that was being stolen and their business at stake.

Although I wanted desperately to find Jasper Whitlock and make sure he paid for what he did to me, there was always a chance I'd never find him. And if I never found him, maybe resolving this was another way of seeking closure to what happened to me?

****

* * *

******Another one tonight!**

****** Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 57**

"Long drive or short?" I pestered Edward as we drove out of the car park.

He shook his head. "Not saying a word," he said. "Just try to remember I only had a day or two to arrange all of this. It's not exactly a trip to Paris, you know?"

"It's not where...remember?" I reminded him and he smiled. "It's who...and more importantly to me...it's you."

The drive turned out to be short—really short, and I watched in delight as we arrived at The Royal Palms Resort & Spa here in Phoenix.

"Here?" I whispered, and he nodded. "Wow."

"I've arranged a private dinner out on the terrace. I wanted it to be just us...no interruptions..."

I leaned over the console and put my hand over his mouth. "It's going to be perfect, Edward."

I gazed around the lobby as Edward checked in and confirmed our dinner. It was so beautiful, and the idea of spending the weekend hidden away here with Edward was incredible. We were escorted to our room and I was almost skipping along beside him.

"This is amazing," I murmured as we looked around.

There was a king bed in the centre of the room and I could see a huge sunken bath tub which had candles all the way around the edge. The terrace overlooked some of the grounds, but it was so secluded it felt like we were a million miles from anywhere.

I ran my fingers across the bed, my stomach clenching with anticipation of what I hoped would be happening later.

Edward was standing against the door, watching me carefully. "Is this okay?" he asked, almost nervously. "Maybe making such a big deal out of it wasn't the best idea."

"Why not?" I asked and cocked my head. "You said you wanted to make it perfect and this place is incredible, Edward."

"I guess I'm feeling the pressure to perform," he half-joked. "With all of this," he waved his hand around the room, "I'm starting to think I might not live up to the hype."

How could he possibly think that?

"Edward," I began to say, and walked over to him, taking his hands tightly in my own. "I love you. I want you. Yes, this place is amazing, but I don't need any of that...not if I've got you."

"So what you're saying is I could have taken you to some run down motel instead?" he asked, some of his usual swagger back in his voice. I nodded and he said, "Well damn, Swan, I wish you'd said something earlier." I laughed and he pulled me against him, hugging me tightly.

"I need to take a shower," I told him.

"I can join you?" he offered, but I shook my head.

"Maybe later?" I suggested shyly, and he smiled.

"Definitely later." He sat down on the bed and turned on the television.

I took a set of my new underwear and fresh clothes into the bathroom and spent the next fifteen minutes trying to calm myself down. This was it.

* * *

**I'll post the rest of their "special" evening tomorrow!**

****** Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 58**

When I walked back into the bedroom I felt as though Edward would know instantly what I was hiding underneath my clothes. As soon as he saw me he shut off the television and smiled. I stood by the bed, and his fingers reached out to touch the hem of my skirt.

"I love that skirt...I have great memories of you in a skirt very similar to that one." His fingers grazed against my thigh, and my eyelids fluttered.

"This is nothing like the skirt I wore last week?" I told him, my voice shaking. "That one was denim...this is-"

"A cute fucking skirt, Swan," he interrupted, letting his fingers wander a little higher up the inside of my leg. "And the skirt last week was a cute fucking skirt."

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, pulling me in between them. He kept one hand on my leg, and the other one slipped underneath my top., "I'm also quite partial to this top." I could feel my hands shaking, so I clenched my fists.

I held my breath as he pushed up my shirt to reveal my stomach. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss just above the waistband of my skirt.

My heart was drumming loudly in my chest and I was sure he had to be able to hear it. "You're driving me crazy," I blurted out and he chuckled.

As he continued to shower my stomach with soft, tender kisses, his hand on my leg drew higher and higher. I felt the briefest of touches on the edges of my panties and whimpered, "Edward."

He looked up at me, his eyes so intense and hungry. _Beautiful_. He began to push my skirt up—painfully slowly and his gaze dropped to watch what he was doing. I resisted the impatient urge to yank the damned thing up, and instead, savoured every moment. It was only going to get better, so why rush it?

I waited for his reaction to what I was hiding underneath, but instead of hearing his voice, I heard a knock on our door. Edward groaned and rested his head on my stomach, letting my skirt fall back down.

"Fuck," he murmured and stood up. "That'll be dinner."

"You have got to be kidding? me" I growled, and he chuckled..

"Sorry, love." He kissed my head, and went to get the door. "Later...I promise."

* * *

**You'll get the rest later this evening I promise! **

****** Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 59**

I shot the bellboy the look from hell as he wheeled the trolley through the room and out onto the terrace. "Maybe we can leave the dinner for a little while?" I whispered.

Edward put his arm around me and said, "Bella, it took all my willpower to stop to answer the damned door. Trust me, once I get you out of those clothes I won't let you get dressed ever again...and for what I have planned you're going to need your strength, love."

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

"Everything is ready, Sir. If you call reception when you're finished and someone will take all of this away."

"Thank you," Edward said, handing a tip over to the man.

He nodded and left the room, so we went outside to have a look. The scene was definitely romantic and I smiled as Edward held out a chair for me. The plates were covered, but whatever was underneath smelled delicious. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with the cork freshly popped.

"This really wasn't necessary, Edward. It must have been so expensive," I told him, but he just smiled.

"You're worth it, Bella." He poured us both a glass of champagne and raised his into the air. "To us, to this weekend, and to the future."

As we ate, Edward insisting on feeding me across the table despite the fact we both had the same dish. I giggled as I tried to do the same, but dropping my fork when he kissed my wrist as it neared his face.

"Look what you made me do," I said, my skin tingling. How could one simple kiss affect me like that?

I watched him, watching me, and once again I was in complete awe that this man was actually mine. Good things did come to those who wait; and I'd waited twenty-five years to find him without knowing he even existed. Perhaps I'd been dealt the tough hands earlier in life, because someone, somewhere knew I had a man like Edward Cullen waiting for me.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing slightly. "You look a million miles away."

"Nothing," I said, and reached across the table to hold his hands. "I just can't quite believe I've found someone like you. I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered simply and brought one hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on my knuckles.

When we finished dessert, I started getting anxious again. I wanted to pick up exactly where we left off, but Edward appeared to be in no rush. I tried a few times to suggest we head back inside, but he just distracted me with questions about my dad, college, and even New York.

After what felt like a million questions, I stood up and held out my hand. "Can we go inside now?"

He took my hand and smiled, but I was shaking—badly—which made him frown. "Take a walk with me?" His voice was soft, his eyes softer still.

"A walk? Edward it's almost midnight," I said.

"Please?" he asked, and let me pull him to his feet. "Someone will be here to collect all this, and I'd rather not be interrupted again."

A walk? A romantic walk through the moonlit grounds? Just Edward and I? Why not? I nodded, and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him. "A walk sounds great."

* * *

******I know it was a nasty, teasing place to leave the last chapter, but imagine how poor Bella felt! )**

******Another three chapters to come later! **

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 60**

It was late and there was nobody around as we walked through the gardens. Edward ignored some tape across another pathway and held it up for me to climb through.

"We're not supposed to be here," I told him, but he just laughed it off.

"It's just us," he said, and draped his arm around my shoulder. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Huh? Christmas? I have no idea yet," I admitted, nestling into his side. "It's never been a holiday I get excited for, not since I was a kid anyway."

"What? Renee Dwyer didn't lavish you with gifts and amazing food?" he asked sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You would be surprised actually, Edward," I said. "She certainly puts on a feast for Christmas...or so I've heard...after I left for New York I never got an invite. I don't exactly fit in with her clique of friends, so I just stayed in the city and hung out alone."

He gaped at me. "You spent Christmas alone?"

"I'd rather be alone than with her anyway. It was just like any other day, Edward." I smiled wryly and added, "Last year I actually prepared a dinner...but it didn't go exactly to plan."

"Why?" he pressed.

"Well, it was the first, and last, Christmas I knew Jasper. We were spending the day together, but he had a family emergency and had to leave. At the time I believed him, now I figure he just wanted to spend the day with his...wife...or whatever she is. I didn't even question him...I was such a fool." I laughed at myself. "But then again, everything that happened brought me to you, so I'm actually quite thankful for what he did."

Edward stopped walking and stood in front of me. "So...you don't still think about him...Assper?"

"Assper?" I giggled and he nodded. "I like that."

"It's one of the milder names I've given him," he said, half-smiling.

"I am going to have to hear those names at some point. But, to answer your question...yes I do think about him." I saw Edward's face fall and back-tracked quickly. "Not in a romantic sense...I just fantasize about him finally getting what's coming to him. It doesn't bother me now...his lies or the pretence of our relationship, because I've got you. But I won't lie and say I can forgive him. I want to repay him the favour...I want to see him in prison. What we have is everything to me, Edward, but he destroyed my career and everything I'd worked hard to achieve. Honestly, had it not been for you, I'm really not sure how I would have come through it. I'll wait as long as it takes, but I want him to pay."

The tenacity in my voice surprised me, and Edward was a little taken aback by it, too. "Fuck, Swan, that was hot," he said. "I've never seen this side to you. I'll help you find him, I have no idea how, of course, but you deserve revenge. I promise, Assper will find himself in the slammer being assfucked by a sweaty, fat dude called Boris."

I laughed. "Assper getting assfucked?"

"Sounds good, huh?" he chuckled. "How will you do it?"

"I'll do exactly what he did to me...except I'll be smarter. This time he'll find himself sitting alone in a cell, with absolutely no idea why he's there. I have a plan, I just need some time to execute it...after I find him."

"You could do that?" he whispered, dropping his head to kiss my cheek and jaw.

"Yes," I said, closing my eyes as he drifted lower, kissing my neck.

"What if you get caught?"

"I won't," I replied simply. Edward's hands had settled on my ass...caressing, squeezing. "Edward?"

"Mm?"

"No talking...please...just kiss me."

He didn't need a second invitation. His mouth was hungry and his hands were soon everywhere. Up my shirt and then back down to my skirt, pulling it up roughly so he could grab my ass in the flesh.

"What the fuck are these?" he growled as his fingers touched the lacy underwear. "I need to see them."

I was just about to turn around and show him, when I felt a few drops of water splash against my ankles. I stepped back and looked around. "Is it raining?"

"No." He reached for me again, his fingers curling around the waistband to my skirt and tugging me back towards him again. "Come here."

I kissed him again and then squealed as a blast of freezing cold water burst from the bushes around us and sprayed my legs, before rising up to my body and face.

"What the hell?" Edward spluttered as the water literally soaked us through in a matter of seconds. "Shit, it's the sprinklers."

He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the main path. We were dripping wet and shivering when we made it back to our room.

"That's why it was cordoned off—you ass," I grumbled. "Look at the state of me."

I glanced up at Edward. His hair was flat to his head and droplets of water ran down his face. The white t-shirt he wore was stuck to his body; accentuating his toned shoulders, chest, and stomach. In any ordinary situation, I would have made a snarky comment, but I couldn't speak—the look on his face literally left me speechless. He stalked towards me, his eyes more intense than I'd ever seen, and as he kissed me, I knew this time there would be no interruptions.

* * *

**I'll post the next two as soon as my kiddos are ready for bed and I promise this is the end of the cockblocking haha!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I am so sorry! For the first time since he was born my little man refused to go to bed! It was as if he knew what I was planning to do lol**

**He's asleep for now, so here you go!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 61**

I let him walk us both towards the bed, never taking my mouth from his. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, and peeled it up and over his head, breaking our kiss for the briefest of moments. I let my hands wander all over his body...his back, stomach, arms, chest, and then reached for the buttons on his jeans.

My hands weren't shaking any more, and as I popped each one open, I could see him straining more and more against his boxers underneath. I grazed my fingers around his back, and tried to push his pants down, but he stopped me.

He leaned forward and kissed me again—just once—and then stepped back slightly. His hands ran up my sides and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pushing it down my shoulders and onto the floor. "I love that," he murmured, running the tips of his fingers across my lace bra. His touch was barely there, but I felt it ripple through my entire body.

My skirt was next to go, he dropped to his knees and pushed it down my legs, placing a kiss on the inside of each thigh, and then one on top of my underwear. "And I love these."

My breathing was rapid and shallow, and I was trembling with need. I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled him up so I could kiss him. I traced my tongue across his lower lip and then took it between my teeth.

"Lay down," he said gruffly, so I did. I watched him rake his eyes from my head to my toes and then he hovered over me, his arms either side of my head. "You're so perfect. So fucking perfect, Bella."

I reached for him, pulling him down. "I love you."

There was no rush for this, and the wait had most definitely been worth it. I kissed him, or did he kiss me? It didn't matter, nothing else mattered but him. His hand cupped my breast, and I felt his thumb circle my nipple through the material twice before dipping underneath and pushing it out of his way.

I pressed my head back against the pillow as Edward began to explore my body with his mouth. His kisses left my skin flaming and me desperate for more...so much more. He fumbled with the front clasp on my bra, managing to open it leaving me exposed in front of him, but there wasn't a trace of self-doubt from me.

"Jesus," he murmured, capturing one nipple in his mouth and flicking his tongue against it.

"Edward," I moaned, it was almost too much to stand.

As he went back and forth from one breast to another, his hand slid down my body and between my legs. Even over the fabric he could tell how wet I was already, and I heard him groan, "Fuck, Bella."

Then his mouth was gone, and his hand, too. I propped myself up on my elbows and scowled in the darkness. I watched as he pushed down his jeans and boxers silently and then lowered himself onto his knees staring at me. "What are you doing?" I croaked, and I thought I saw the ghost of a smirk form on his face...yeah he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

Without a word, he reached forward and hooked his fingers into my panties. I raised my hips so he could pull them down, which he did—slowly. I watched as he threw them onto the floor, never taking his eyes from me. I could feel a blush sweep across my chest and face as his stare drifted lower, focusing on my parted legs, before he licked his lips.

"Edward..." I moaned as he settled between my legs. I could feel his warm breath against my clit, and then he drew one finger right through my centre...up and down...over and over. "Edward...I...you don't have to do that..."

"Sssh, Bella, I want to."

No one had ever done that to me before and for the first time I began to feel the worry set in. "Edward," I protested, but he wrapped one arm around me, holding me firmly in place. "I don't...I mean no one has ever..."

"Trust me, Bella. Let me show you what it's supposed to be like," he said. "Let me make you feel like no one else ever could."

When his tongue replaced his finger I cried out much louder than before, and forgot why the hell I'd tried to stop him in the first place. "Oh, my God, Edward...Edward."

Each flick of his tongue sent me further and further into a tailspin and I had no control over my voice. I writhed on the bed, torn between desperately wanting more but it almost being too much to take. Sucking...nibbling...licking...kissing...humming against my skin...sucking...nibbling...Fuck it felt good...too good. Warmth flamed across my skin, and a burst of pure ecstasy radiated through my entire body as I climaxed.

"Wow," I panted. "Wow."

* * *

******Next one coming right up! Pardon the pun ha!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 62**

Edward kissed his way lazily back up my body. I froze as he kissed me on the lips, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, tasting myself on him reminded me of how he'd just made me feel.

"That was...amazing," I said between kisses. "Thank you."

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella." His voice was rough and sent shivers down my spine.

I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, digging my heels into his ass. Straight away, I felt his cock nudging against my entrance and shifted my hips allowing it to slip a little further inside. Edward hissed, and his body stiffened. I looked at him, his eyes were squeezed shut, and one or two rogue hairs were hanging down. I swept them from his forehead, and he opened his eyes.

"I love you," I reminded him...as if he needed it.

"I love you," he said, resting his head against mine. As he slowly pushed all the way inside me, his eyes closed again. "Fuck...you feel...so good."

He took his time, only beginning to move when he was sure I was okay. I rocked my hips, pressing my heels harder, urging him for more. "Edward," I moaned.

His head dropped onto my shoulder as his pace quickened, and his hands released their hold on me to grab onto the headboard. His thrusts became harder, and he hit places I never even knew existed.

Our sweaty bodies connected over and over. I heard nothing but the sound of our moans, skin slapping together...it was like absolutely nothing else existed. It was just us...here...like this and I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach building again.

"Bella...I'm close...I can't..." I noticed his thrusts become more ragged and his legs stiffened as he tried hard to hold off his own release.

His mouth latched onto my neck, his breath was hot and rapid. I felt his teeth nip at my skin and it was like a final trigger. I clamped my legs against him as I came again...hard.

With one final push inside, Edward groaned and then collapsed on top of me. "Jesus," he whispered as he caught his breath. "What a fucking idiot."

"Who?" I asked, pulling his head back so I could look at him.

"Me," he said, with a breathless chuckle. "Why the hell did I not want to do that until now?"

"You were right to wait," I told him. "It couldn't have been more perfect, Edward."

"Yeah...I was pretty damn good, if I do say so myself, huh?" he teased, dipping his head to kiss me. "I really fucking love you, Swan."

* * *

******Phew! I've never felt more pressure lol **

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	63. Chapter 63

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 63**

I woke up around seven and lay beside Edward for a long time just staring at him. Last night had been the most amazing night of my life. It was perfect, he was perfect...and mine.

We'd taken a bath together and then stayed awake for hours talking, kissing, touching, and more. It had been close to four when Edward finally fell asleep, and I followed quickly.

I brushed some rogue hairs from his face and then ran my fingers over his slightly parted lips. I let them drift lower; down his neck, across the planes of his chest and then to his stomach. I pulled the sheet back to reveal all of him, and touched his cock tentatively. I had no idea how to take the lead, I'd always been the one who was led.

With a deep breath, I wrapped my hand around his length, circling the tip with my thumb. I smiled as I felt it harden in my grasp. Feeling a little more confident, I lowered my head and pressed my lips once on the tip.

I ignored the self-doubt, the worry that I'd be awful at this and just went for it. I started slowly, letting my tongue explore first and then opened my mouth taking in as much as I could. Glancing up, I saw Edward was awake, watching me, and I decide to let his reactions be my guide. I remembered his moan when I took him as deep as I could, and how he swore breathlessly when my teeth grazed against his skin.

"Jesus, Bella...that feels so fucking good," he panted and gripped my head. "Please don't stop, baby, don't stop."

I loved the control I had over him and I loved that I could make him feel that way. His reactions spurred me on, erased doubt and apprehension. I swallowed around him and he swore, moving my head a little faster as his hold on my tightened.

"I'm going to come, Bella," he breathed and tried in vain to move my head.

I wanted to share everything with him and I glanced up to watch—he looked so content and beautiful, and I revelled in the fact that I'd done that to him. I grimaced as the warm stream hit the back of my throat and swallowed.

"I did try to tell you to move, Bella," he chuckled.

"It's not so bad." I shrugged and sat up smiling shyly. "Morning."

He grinned. "Good morning indeed, Swan. What a way to start the day."

"I couldn't sleep, but didn't want to wake you up...not at first anyway." I giggled and he pulled me on top of him. "What are we doing this morning?"

"Staying right here. Now that I've had you, Swan, I need more." His voice was gravelly and seductive. It ignited a passion in me that almost took my breath.

* * *

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Thanks to Nat & Kitty for prereading, as usual I own nothing!**

**This is just a little fluff from EPOV, regular chapter to follow :)**

**Chapter 64**

**Edward**

I watched her sleep like a complete loser. God, she was beautiful…and mine. She gave herself to me despite the fact she'd had people she loved and trusted fuck her over almost her entire life. From that first day she was so guarded…fiercely guarded, and I couldn't understand it. Just like I couldn't understand why she was settling to be Yorkie's assistant.

Swan was smart. Really fucking smart. I'd gotten a glimmer of something at Angela's party; a brief insight into what used to be her life. She swapped success, independence, and a life in New York for Phoenix and a life with her mother—who she hated.

I spent so long trying to figure her out, so long wondering what her story was, but only when she told me the truth did I realise how broken she was. I wanted to be the one who fixed her, to make her realise she was incredible and deserved better. The more time that passed began to think I'd missed my chance to tell her how I felt about her.

I had no idea who I was to her. A friend? Best friend? Something more? Shit, I hoped I could be much, much more. Angela told me to be patient, in fact her exact words were, "Jesus, Cullen, stop acting like a pussy and give the girl room to breathe. She likes you, I know she does, but you can't suffocate her." So I took her advice. I was patient, I waited for her, ensured she was ready before I made my move and now here we were. She was mine…she was everything.


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 65**

True to his word, Edward kept us pretty much confined to the bed for most of the weekend. We ventured out of the room only to eat dinner in the main restaurant of the hotel and for walks around the gardens—managing to avoid the sprinklers.

Sunday was upon us too quickly, and I was incredibly sad to leave. Spending the weekend entirely in Edward's company had been wonderful and made me sorry to return to reality.

"I know, Swan, it sucks to go back," Edward whispered as we packed our bags. "Stay at my place tonight?"

"Really?"I asked. "What about Emmett?"

He cocked his head. "I admit I've missed my room mate a lot this weekend, and we will be sharing a tender embrace when I first get back...but I'd rather sleep with you—better pillows." He inclined his head towards my chest and winked.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt some man love," I teased. "I can go home you know?"

"I know you _can_ go home, fact is I _don't want_ you to go home, Bella," he said, staring at me.

"You really are insatiable." I laughed and he shook his head.

"Stay the night? I'm not asking because I want more sex, Bella, I want you to stay because I've had a great weekend and I love sleeping with you." He put our bags by the door and walked over to me. "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow and imagine how hard it will be for me if I spend all night pining for you because you went home instead."

I laughed as he pouted. "So, it's in your best interests for me to spend the night?" He nodded, and I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Then I guess I'm spending the night."

~x~

When Edward's alarm went off early the next morning I groaned. "Either we stay at my place from now on, or you've lost your sleeping buddy," I growled. "What the hell is that beast in the next room?"

Edward chuckled sleepily. "I take it Emmett's snoring kept you awake?"

"Kept me awake? How the hell anybody in Phoenix slept through that amazes me. He needs to see a doctor, surely he's got to have some sort of medical condition?" I got dressed and stomped to the bathroom, leaving Edward still laughing.

I was still in a bad mood as we drove to work. Edward stopped for coffee for the both of us, and even came up to the office with me, despite the fact he wasn't due to start for another hour.

"Sorry, Swan, I forget how loud he is sometimes. I always go to bed before him so it never bothers me." He kissed my hand. "Looks like we'll be sleeping at your place, because I sure as hell don't want to sleep without you."

That was all it took to make me melt. I smiled at him while we rode up to our floor, forgetting for a few minutes that I was exhausted, that I was back at work and would have to talk to Jacob about his "plan" to catch out whoever it was stealing from him.

"Can't we just go back to the car and take off somewhere?" I moaned.

"Don't tempt me," he said. "I've got an appointment with Mrs. Stanley again today...the last one hopefully."

"Poor baby," I giggled at his expression. "Can that woman still not take a hint?"

"Seriously, I could have a neon sign flashing over my head saying, 'I'm in love with Bella Swan' and she'd still persevere." He shook his head. "But, like I said, this should be my last encounter with her. I hand over this afternoon and only have to go back when the job is complete!"

"Unless she cha—"

"Don't say it, Swan, don't even think it," he muttered.

* * *

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

******I'm aiming to have the rest of the chapters posted for this on or before Sunday. There's about 17 left, so we might be getting quite a few a day!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 66**

"So, that could be a feasible reason to go upstairs...right?" Jacob asked. "Tell Embry that Yorkie has got on at you for not making a copy of an invoice before you submitted it for payment and now you're trying to put it right?"

I sighed, not wanting to do this in the slightest. "I don't know," I mumbled. "I really think you should get someone who is more qualified, Jacob. I'm not the right person for this...I can't lie to save my life."

"Please, Bella," he asked softly. "We've never had such a successful year, the number of clients we have is up twenty percent and still growing. Dad's even speaking to the bank about expanding, Bella...we're hoping to another office in Seattle and if word gets out that we're losing money like this..."

"I don't know," I murmured. "Have you talked to your dad about this?"

He shook his head sadly. "Not yet. He knows that you're looking into some small discrepancies with our figures but I don't want to worry him. He's not exactly a spring chicken, you know? This business has been his baby since he was my age."

"Is he close to Embry, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, our families are close. We all grew up together...Leah, Embry, Quil and me...even though Quil didn't stick to the family business we still see each other all the time." Jacob clenched his fist and brought it down onto the table with a bang. "If I talk to him and think even for a second that he is involved I won't be able to hold back. He's my friend, Bella, and I don't know what gets to me the most...the fact he might be a thief or if he did it because he was struggling. He could have come to me for anything and I would have helped...but this."

It was just one conversation, right? Just a few minutes discreetly poking around to see if there was anything I could find out. Jacob had been the first one to give me a chance despite everything I'd been accused of. Had it not been for this job I wouldn't have met Edward and Angela. I wouldn't have found my feet again.

"Okay, I'll go up later this afternoon." I took a deep breath. "But, I think I should just show up and not call ahead or anything. I know it's sneaky but-"

"Don't tell him. If he has nothing to hide then why should he mind?" Jacob said and I nodded. "As soon as you're done come straight to my office and see me."

"Sure."

At lunch I was nervous and distracted and Edward picked up on it. We were sitting outside and I hadn't touched my sandwich.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, sighing. "Actually no...I'm not, but there's not really anything I can do about it."

"You can tell me," he said quietly. "You can trust me."

"I know I can, and I do trust you...implicitly, but I really can't tell this to anyone. I hate it." I leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I have to do something this afternoon that I don't want to do."

"So don't do it," he said. "Tell me what it is and I'll do it for you instead."

I laughed. "You pretend to fall asleep as soon as I mention figures and invoices...I don't think you'd be much help with this. But I appreciate the offer all the same."

"Are you sitting in on Angela's meeting later?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I should be, but I have to go up to accounting. I hope it won't take long, but if it does I won't be back in time," I groaned. "It's a new customer she's meeting isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said. "Be nice to that chick up in accounting when you go up there."

"Brandy?" I scowled at him. "Why?"

"Because the gossips in this company do nothing but bitch about her behind her back and I kinda feel sorry for the girl." He shrugged. "She may have been the 'other' woman but Embry Call should have kept it in his pants until he got home to his wife."

"What?" I asked. "She's sleeping with him?"

He nodded. "That's the word around here. Apparently, he left his wife for her and everything."

"Wow," I said. "Do you think Jacob knows?"

Surely that would have been something he'd have mentioned if he knew?

"I don't know, I assume the gossips are careful talking about it whenever he's around. I mean Jacob and his father have always been cool about workers dating their colleagues—as you and I know—but if the old man found out a manager was sleeping with his subordinate I think he'd have a few choice words to say."

Was that the trigger? Had a costly divorce been the problem which led Embry to steal from his friend? Maybe Brandy was an innocent party in all of this? What if she was just a girl in love with her boss and had no idea that anything untoward was going on?

* * *

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 67**

"Ms. Swan, Yorkie's assistant, right?"

I nodded and stepped into Embry Call's office. He was tall, dark, and actually quite good-looking. It was easy to see why one of his staff would have found him appealing.

"Yes." I sat down on the other side of his desk. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've made a huge mistake and I'm trying to fix it before Mr. Yorkie finds out."

"What can I do?"

"I can't locate one invoice I_ know_ I sent off for payment. I usually take copies of everything, but this one I can't find anywhere need and I need it for an audit of my files." I looked down and shook my head. "It was an invoice my...um...boyfriend gave me and I think I might have misfiled it while we were chatting. If I tell Mr. Yorkie that my private life interfered with my job, he'll freak out. You know how he can be."

I deliberately averted my eyes, hoping he would mistake my nerves about being in this office for fear that I was about to get fired. Embry laughed and said, "Oh yes, I know that man too well. I'm thankful I've never had to work directly with him. Have you got the details and I'll have Brandy check the files for the invoice you're looking for. We keep the originals and a duplicate...just in case."

"Great, thank you so much." I smiled and passed him a piece of paper with the information on.

I watched him walk out of his small office and towards a desk in the far corner of the main office. A girl with short dark hair sat with her back to me as she worked. He put his hand on the back of her neck softly and she looked up at him.

I frowned as I watched their exchange, there was something about her...something really familiar. Maybe I'd seen her around the building before?

She nodded and then danced over to a filing cabinet. She rifled through it for a few seconds before pulling out a sheet of paper and then photocopied it. I turned away in case they caught me staring and craned my head to look at Embry's open planner on his desk.

There was an entry highlighted for next Thursday evening at eight-thirty.

_J. Jenks. Venus restaurant._

I wanted to have a discreet look around his office, so I stood and checked to make sure no one was watching me. Embry was still standing with Brandy as she photocopied the document for him. They were only chatting but there was a closeness to them...to their body language. _Maybe there was truth to the gossip?_ I saw him brush a piece of her away from her face and saw how she smiled up at him lovingly. There was definitely something between them. Instantly, I felt a pang of sympathy for his wife.

I returned my attention back to Embry's desk, it was clear. There were no books on money laundering anywhere I could see, neither were there any airline tickets to the Cayman Islands. Confident there wasn't anything worth finding, I sat back down and waited for him to return.

* * *

******Well, you never know what you mind find in someone's office, hey? ;)**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 68**

"So they're having an affair?" Jacob asked with a groan. "Jesus, Embry, what the hell are you doing?"

"That's the gossip apparently, but they did seem quite familiar when I saw them." I smiled sympathetically. "I didn't find anything suspicious laying around. There was a dinner date in his planner for this Thursday with a J Jenks, but I don't know who that is."

Jacob nodded solemnly. "I'll see what I can find out about him and I'll have someone dig into Brandy's background. Thanks for doing this, Bella, but I think it's time to take it to my father and then the police."

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that my involvement was done. Whatever was happening I wanted no further part of it. "I'm sure Mr. Yorkie will be relieved to hear I'm finished with the secret side job."

"Well, he better make the most of you, I've had another idea, Bella." He sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together. "When we've figured all this mess out, I want to transfer you to accounting—Embry's position."

"What?" I asked. "You aren't serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're more than qualified, Bella. I'm going to need someone I can trust, and I trust you." He sounded sincere, but I was panicking.

"Imagine how that would look?" I told him. "You have me investigate missing money, and then low and behold I end up running the department I accuse of stealing the money in the first place." I shook my head.

"_You_ haven't accused anyone, Bella. You went through those accounts with a fine tooth comb and then gave me an honest analysis. You're wasted as Yorkie's assistant, I told you that when you first started and I'm telling you again now." He smiled. "Look, it's not going to be straight away. I can't remove Embry or Brandy without spooking them and I want them held responsible. Go and think about it and we'll talk later."

~x~

I was sitting at my desk trying to catch up on some work when Edward breezed into the office with a huge smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?"

"She's outta my life...for good!" he sang, and then fist pumped the air. "I handed over the Stanley project this afternoon. I tell you it wasn't worth the bonus I'll get when that job finally completes."

"Good for you, and guess what?" I said happily. "I'm done with Jacob's side project for now, too."

"No more talk about numbers and shit?" he asked.

"I'll always be a numbers girl, Edward," I told him.

"I know, Swan, but whatever you've been working on had you stressed out to hell, I'm pleased you're done with it. In fact, I'm going to take you out for dinner to celebrate." He gave me a quick kiss and then went to his office.

Later that afternoon, he told me to clear my diary for Thursday evening. He had booked us a table at a restaurant but refused to tell me where, insisting it was a surprise. He did mention to Angela it was a nice place and he'd had to call in a favor to get reservations, so I decided to but myself a new dress for the occasion.

When we arrived at the restaurant I gaped at Edward. "We're coming _here_?" I asked and he frowned.

"What's wrong with this place?"

_Venus Restaurant._

* * *

**A few more to come tonight, I want to complete this by Sunday!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	69. Chapter 69

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 69**

"That's what you've been doing?" Edward asked in astonishment.

I'd just told him _everything_ about the work I was doing for Jacob. I hated to keep anything from him anyway, but now with the dinner reservations I decided he deserved to know why I was acting so weird.

"Yeah, obviously no one else knows besides Jake...and you now." I smiled. "Even My. Yorkie doesn't know the details."

"I can see why," he murmured. "What do you think is going on?"

"Honestly I don't know, Edward. Either Embry and Brandy are in it together or maybe he's going to blame her for the missing money and say he just made an error in judgement. I suppose we'll find out soon, Jake's going to the police." I looked nervously around the room.

It was almost eight-thirty and there was a single table still empty directly in my line of sight. I couldn't see Embry anywhere else in the restaurant so I assumed when he did arrive I'd be able to see...of course that also meant he'd be able to see me.

"You're too smart for the job you do," Edward said softly. "You really need to find something more suited to that smart fucking brain of yours."

"Jake offered me a job in accounting...after all of this is sorted of course." I blushed as I told him, and his face lit up.

"Well, that's great, Bella. Imagine your bitch of a mother's face when you tell her you got promoted. Why are you scowling?" he asked.

"I didn't say I was going to take it," I said and tried to explain the doubts I had about how I'd come to be offered the job in the first place.

"Fuck what people think, Bella. You need to do what you want to do. Hey, if you like working for Yorkie then by all means stay there, I know I love having you around, but you're over qualified for a position like that. If you want a new challenge then go for it." He held my hand tightly across the table. "Have some faith in yourself."

"I love you," I whispered. "You always know exactly what to say."

Edward chuckled. "I know, I know. What can I say? I'm wonderful. You're very lucky to call me your boyfriend."

"I am," I agreed and giggled. "But you know what? I think you're lucky to call me your girlfriend."

"I'm the luckiest motherfucker on the face of the planet, Swan." He grinned and then looked over my shoulder. "Hey, Embry just arrived...the girl's with him, too. I guess it's safe to assume they're in this together."

I shifted my chair slightly, trying to obscure the view so they wouldn't be able to see me as easily. I felt anxious, but curious. Maybe I could try and get a photo of this Jenks character somehow? If it helped Jacob out, I should try, right?

Edward kept his gaze fixed over my shoulder. A few minutes after Embry and Brandy had taken their seats, he said, "Another guy headed this way."

I glanced to my left and saw the hostess showing someone over to the same table as Embry. I saw him only from the back, he had on a blazer and his hair was slicked back. I tried to keep watching as discreetly as possible.

Embry seemed to recognise him at once, and he stood up to shake his hand. He pointed out a chair to _Jenks_ and he nodded. In what seemed like slow motion, I watched as the man turned around and glanced cautiously around the restaurant. In that instant I knew exactly why Brandy had seemed so familiar, and I understood exactly what was going on with Embry.

_Jasper_.

* * *

******Yeah, I know it's a huge coincidence, but it is fic...right and we all want Bella to get her revenge of course?! We do get a little bit more of an insight into how things have come about a little later!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! Never got anywhere near 2000 reviews before so thanks a million!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	70. Chapter 70

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 70**

I looked back to Edward in stunned silence. "It's him," I whispered. "He's here."

"Who? Embry?" Edward asked in confusion. "What's wrong, love."

"Jenks isn't Jenks...it's Jasper. The girl from work isn't Brandy, it's Alice...his wife. I knew I recognized her I just couldn't place her face. The police showed me mugshots when they were trying to track Jasper down...she looks different now." I thought back to the days after I realized Jasper had taken me for a ride. Alice had been a blonde and brunette; she'd had short hair, long hair, curly hair. But, I'd been unable to pay her much attention, I was still shocked to learn about the real Jasper Whitlock and what he'd done to me.

"We need to leave, before he sees you, Bella." Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and stood up, shielding me from their view. "Come on."

I nodded silently. "Okay."

I slid out from behind the table and with Edward's arm around me, we walked out of the restaurant. As we headed to the car, Edward held out his phone to me. "It's not the best shot, but I managed to get a picture of them as we left. At least we have something to take to Jacob. Do you want to call him now?"

The right thing to do was call Jacob. I _should_ let the police handle this, but the only proof I had at this moment was some sort of scam by Embry and Brandy—Alice—the receipts, the invoices...everything led back to those two. If I knew anything about Jasper it was that he'd never been caught with the actual money he'd stolen, so why would it be any different now?

"What if we waited?" I asked quietly as Edward started to drive away. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"Why would we wait?"

"What if this was my chance to get him back? I'd just need a few days, Edward, that's all. The missing money from Artera and Black leads back to Embry and Brandy, but there's a chance now to get to Jasper." I looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Edward, can we just wait?"

"Bella..." he groaned. "What if we keep this to ourselves and he gets away again?"

"Why would he? Right now, Embry has no idea that Jacob knows what's going on so he has no reason to stop."

"I don't want you to get into trouble, Bella," he said softly. "After everything he put you through the first time, you do deserve to get him back but not if you end up in jail."

"Trust me, Edward, I won't."

I had no intention of ever letting him win again. This time he was the one going to be sitting in a cell all alone wondering what the fuck had happened.

* * *

******Ooh, Bella's getting feisty ;)**

******Two more tonight.**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 71**

Edward Cullen was a sneaky little so and so. The next morning as we arrived at work together, I found Jacob waiting for me by my desk.

"What did you do?" I hissed to Edward.

"Trust me, Bella," he said. "This time I have a plan."

"I've told Eric you're working for me for the next few days, we've got someone in to cover you, Bella. Let's talk about this in private." Jacob had coffee and a mountain of files already out on the table in the conference room.

"What's all this?" I asked nervously. "What did Edward tell you exactly.?"

"I told him that we'd been at the same restaurant as Embry and that we saw the asshole who set you up back in New York," Edward said. "I figured if you guys put your heads together, we could end this for everyone."

"How?" I asked and Jacob smiled.

"Well, first let me explain something to you. Cullen called me late last night and told me what had happened." He sat down beside me and sighed. "I know what he did was wrong, Bella, but Embry Call has been my friend for all my life. If he had been the instigator then I'd let him rot in jail, but then I kept thinking about you. Your life was turned upside down because you trusted the wrong person. I know you had no idea what was going on, and I know that Embry has to be involved somehow, but what if he's being played like you were?"

"He probably is," I agreed.

"I called Embry this morning, told him I needed to talk to him. Friend to friend. We met for breakfast this morning and I told him I knew what he was doing."

"What?" I gasped. "But what if tells Brandy...Alice...whatever the hell her name is? What if they run?"

Jacob shook his head. "I know it was a risk, but I had to make sure, Bella. I told him you'd figured out how he'd been stealing and I told him that I was going to the police unless he agreed to help us. I made him agree to tell me the whole story from the very beginning and I think you might understand a little better if you listen to it with me."

I heard the door open, and a very shaken looking Embry stepped inside the room. His face was wrought with regret and shame.

"I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain," he said quietly and sat down.

"I said I'd listen to what you had to say, and I will," Jacob said to him.

"I know I fucked up. I got in over my head, Jake, and I was such an idiot."

* * *

**Wanna hear from Embry?**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting! **

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 72**

_Embry._

_Two years ago..._

_I was running late for work again. Another pointless fight with Claire last night, and another sleepless night on the couch. How had things gotten so bad between us? We used to be so happy together, but now it seemed like all we did was argue._

_When we first got married and had the kids we were happy...really fucking happy. My job paid enough that Claire didn't have to work and instead got to stay at home raising our children. I don't know when it happened, but we stopped making time for each other and we stopped talking to one another. Then, on the rare occasions we were together we did nothing but argue, it was unbearable._

_Work became my sanctuary. I spent more hours than I should have in my office in an attempt to escape the nightmarish situation at home._

_Then, just when I thought I couldn't take any more, someone walked into my life and gave me hope. Brandy was my subordinate, she worked for me, but the hours we spent together became the happiest time of my life._

_At first the relationship was purely platonic, but as the weeks and months passed, I found I was falling in love with her. It was stupid, it was reckless, but I couldn't stay away._

_Six months after our affair started, Claire found out and asked me to leave the house. Surprisingly she never told anyone why we'd separated...not even Leah and Jacob. I was thankful for that, as much as Jacob was a good friend and boss I doubt he'd have been impressed with the whole situation. I spent a few weeks in a hotel before Brandy let me move in with her, and it was then I began to find things out about her that she'd never told me._

_Her younger sister suffered from acute schizophrenia and had been institutionalized for almost her entire life. Desperate to get her the best care she moved her from the state-funded hospital and into a private facility. She told me the difference was staggering and the improvement gave her hope that one day she'd be able to bring her home and give her a somewhat normal life._

_Unfortunately, the price of the private care was sky high and Brandy had accumulated debts which ran into tens of thousands of dollars. She was being hit with final notices for everything and was terrified she'd have to put her sister back into the hospital she hated._

_I wanted to help her, I would have given her anything she needed. I told her I would take care of her rent and utilities, so she could concentrate on clearing her credit card and loans. It still left her worrying about the hospital care for her sister, but I had something in mind._

_I knew it was a bad idea, but without getting either one of us into more debt, I couldn't see any other alternative. It was only a short term solution anyway, a way to tide her sister over until I could figure out something more permanent._

_So, with Brandy's help we started stealing from my best friend. I added around 8% onto certain invoices that came through our department and then paid them into a holding account, before then paying the correct amount to the supplier. It wasn't money that should have been missed...the figures weren't enough to raise concern._

_I suppose in hindsight, I should have known there was something untoward. Brandy asked if I could pay the money directly into another account rather than paying straight to the hospital. She told me it was so the money couldn't be traced and I trusted her...why wouldn't I?_

_For two years I kept it going. I stayed with Brandy, began divorce proceedings, and told myself as soon as Claire and I had agreed on terms I could stop cheating my friend._

_Brandy would go and visit her sister two or three times a week, but I never went along. She told me her sister wasn't good with strangers and worried my presence might interfere with her progress. It was only a matter of weeks ago that Brandy admitted she needed more money. Her sister's discharge was imminent and in order to have her released into her care, she needed to live somewhere larger._

"_I hate to ask, Embry," she'd said, her pretty eyes full of tears. "I was just wondering if we could use the money you've put aside for the kids' college funds? You know with my credit rating I won't get approved for any mortgage and I could pay you back each month? It would be paid back before the kids were even researching colleges I promise."_

_I didn't like the sound of that...at all. That money had been left to me by my mother when she died. I _could _get to it, it was mine after all, but I'd wanted to give my kids something for their future. I didn't want them to have to worry about student loans or relying on scholarships._

"_Why don't I get the mortgage? It could be a home for the both of us, and your sister. You could introduce me to her?" I suggested._

"_I don't mean this in a bad way, baby," she'd said. "But, it wouldn't exactly look favorable if I'm shacking up with a man who I was sleeping with behind his wife's back—you aren't even divorced yet. I need them to think my life is stable and I'm a good influence on my sister. You can move in with me of course, I just want to get her settled in first."_

_I took some time to think about it, and despite those nagging doubts in the back of my mind I agreed like an absolute idiot. I willingly gave her access to almost a hundred thousand dollars. She found a house, took me with her to the viewings, and then we arranged to meet the realtor to discuss the transfer of the funds._

_Jason Jenks was the epitome of professional. He had an array of documents which detailed the exchange of ownership and as fas as I could tell they appeared to be genuine. Even when I said I wanted to take the paperwork home to read through, he remained calm and said to take as much time as I needed._

_It was Brandy who seemed anxious to get the deal closed, but this was a huge step and I wanted to make sure everything was legitimate. I was scrutinising that paperwork with Brandy asleep beside me when I received a call from my friend._

"_We need to talk. I know what you're doing, Embry, and I want to know why."_

* * *

**More to come tomorrow, time to cuddle up with my little man and watch another James Bond. Another chunk to come tomorrow!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 73**

It was so very different to my situation, but it didn't matter, because I understood exactly how Embry Call was feeling. He'd fallen for someone, sacrificed a marriage—albeit an unhappy one—for a woman who didn't really exist. He'd fallen for the act, believed her lies, and was now in such a minefield.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I swear to God I'll pay you back every last dime."

Jacob rubbed his face. "Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped, you know I would."

"Brandy begged me to keep it private. I was stupid I know, but I loved her and I thought she loved me."

"But now it's all on you, Embry. _You_ approved every single one of those payments. _You_ set the account up that the money was paid into. It won't matter that she orchestrated it, or that she sold you a sob story about her sister, because _you_ did everything. If I call the police, it's your ass going to jail."

Jacob looked so conflicted. I understood, of course. On the one hand, he had his lifelong friend, the victim of a pair of scammers who'd evaded the law for years, but on the other hand it was his money they had stolen. Alice had kept her hands clean; there was no proof to any of Embry's claims.

"I don't want to do this, Embry, but I honestly can't see what else to do," Jacob said. "I can't let this go."

The plan I'd been perfecting since I discovered who the _real _Jasper was started to evolve in my mind as Jacob and Embry talked. It began to change to fit this new scenario…one in which the foundations were already set. I just needed to iron out a few more details and make sure it was infallible.

"There might be another way," I said quietly and everyone turned to look at me. "I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me."

"Go on," Jacob said.

* * *

******Mmm, shall we hear from someone else next? I'm going sledging with my boys now, but if I survive without breaking my neck I'll be back with a few more chapters later!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing! How about some Assper?**

**Chapter 74**

_Jasper_

"I told you, baby, I told you didn't I?" Alice purred and climbed onto my lap. "He's planning one last false payment before he thinks we'll run away together. What a gullible fool."

I smiled at her. "You played him well. Why wouldn't he believe you loved him?"

"As soon as the money clears we're outta here right? I fucking hate Phoenix," Alice spat. "I hate the shitty apartment I have to live in with him…I hate that it's his body I have to sleep next to when it should be yours. Jazz, this is it, right? No more jobs, no more scams. We've got more than enough to see us right."

"We can't touch that money from Denali Enterprises in New York…not yet. It's still too hot. We got greedy and took too much, and I can't keep moving it without attracting suspicion. The cash from this job you've pulled will set us up until we're free to spend the rest." I kissed her and grinned. "No more jobs, I promise. It's just going to be you and me on a beach sipping cocktails."

She beamed and clapped her hands excitedly and it made me happy to know she was happy. I'd do anything for her and she'd do the same for me. It had been that way for years; we'd always been there for each other. We'd both had messed up childhoods, spent years living in group homes and the only constant thing in both our lives had been our relationship.

"Let's celebrate…before Embry finishes work." She danced to the kitchen and brought over a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Let's toast to Embry Call and the dumb-asses at Artera and Black for never noticing what was going on."

We clinked glasses and drank. "Can't forget about Isabella Swan. Thanks to her we'll be set up for life."

"I love you, baby," she whispered. "I can't wait to start over with you."

The last two years had been tough for us both. She'd been here in Phoenix and I'd started off in New York, so our time together was little more than a few stolen days and nights here and there. I'd made excuses to give me a reason to be away from New York, and Alice hid behind the pretence of her sister. The time apart was not ideal, but we had been looking for that one big job that would set us up for life. I'd set my sights on Denali from the outset. It was a successful company in a fast paced, high-risk industry and there was an opportunity to make millions, I just needed the right person on the inside.

Isabella Swan had been so easy to manipulate, so easy to play thanks to the insecurities drilled into her by her mother, but there was a small complication. Being with Isabella was far too comfortable…I found myself liking how she made me feel. Alice would never find out, but leaving Isabella to face the repercussions was one of the toughest things I'd done.

I thought about her often. I found myself wondering what had happened to her after her arrest. Part of me wondered if she was here now, back in Phoenix where she grew up. But, there was no love between her and her mother, so I was pretty fucking sure she wouldn't move within a hundred miles of the woman who made her teenage years a misery.

No, Isabella Swan was long gone, and soon enough Alice and I would be too.

~x~

"So you know what to do?" I asked her in the car. "You can't mess this up, Alice. Not now we're this close."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know what to fucking do, Jazz. Jesus, relax this is going to be a breeze."

"So go through it one more time," I instructed her. "From the top."

Only when I was satisfied she was clear on every detail did I let her go into the bank. I parked across the street and waited. Our bags were in the car, the "evidence" had been left in the apartment Alice had shared with Embry. The minute the funds were transferred I was going to tip off the authorities and have Embry Call arrested for embezzling almost a quarter of a million dollars from Artera and Black.

Of course Alice would be a suspect…or should I say Brandy. It didn't matter though, because by the time they even started looking for her, we would be over the border in Mexico. I smiled to myself, almost twenty-eight years of waiting for a good life and finally we were about to start over.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel of the car, checking my watch every few seconds. She'd been in there too long, far too long. People who went in after her had come and gone. I contemplated going in, just to check what was taking so long, but before I'd even put my hand to the door handle four cars screeched to a stop beside me, and I was surrounded by police officers shouting at me to raise my hands.

Almost simultaneously, Alice was wrestled through the door of the bank in handcuffs. She was screaming and fighting with the men holding her, but as soon as she saw me her expression shifted to absolute rage. All the screaming and swearing suddenly became directed at me.

"How could you? You conniving motherfucker. This was _our_ start together…did you really think you could scam _me?_" Alice was bustled into a car and as I watched on in utter disbelief my hands were cuffed behind my back and I too, was arrested.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

******What happened indeed, Assper? **

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	75. Chapter 75

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 75**

_Edward_

She'd done it. Bella had actually pulled it off. I watched as she slept, in complete awe of what'd she'd been able to do. I couldn't pretend to understand it completely, but I got the basics. Embry had suggested to _Brandy_, that they were about to be found out and they should make one last payment and then flee.

Bella and Embry risked _a lot_ of Jake's money to do it, but as with all the other fradulent payments, they'd transferred it into Embry's account and then he'd told Alice it was all good to go. I was tasked with the job of following Alice and just as Bella knew she would, she ran straight to Jasper.

Then my girl had managed to create a bogus account under the name Jason Jenks, transferred the money into that account and then replaced all the files meant to incriminate Embry with ones that put all the blame onto Alice.

As soon as the police were involved they found Jake's money easily and he would get it all back…every last cent…but it was enough to land Assper and Alice in jail where they belonged.

"What are you doing awake?" she whispered, making me jump. I saw her eyes half-open and a sleepy smile form on her face.

"I was just thinking how fucking amazing you are," I said simply and kissed her. "You're really fucking amazing, Swan."

"Yeah, I know," she said and shrugged, making me laugh. "But you knew that already."

"I did." I nodded. "Maybe you could refresh my memory a little…remind me just how amazing you are?"

She smirked and pushed me onto my back before straddling my waist. "How could I do that?" She pretended to think about it, but slowly began to rock her hips, making me groan when I realized she had nothing on besides one of my old t-shirts.

"Bella," I growled.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked innocently and then winked.

I watched as she raised her arms up over her head and then I pulled my shirt up slowly throwing it across the room when it was removed completely. I tried to sit up, but she pressed her hands against my chest and shook her head.

"_I'm_ showing _you_, remember?" she said seductively and I could do nothing but nod.

Taking her sweet time, she kissed every inch of my face, neck, and chest softly. I could feel her tongue lightly tracing the skin as she moved from one side to the other. Her hands raked up and down my sides, each time drifting lower and lower.

My breathing became rapid and my stomach clenched before she even touched me. I was hard…painfully hard…but as much as I wanted her to touch me, suck me, or even fuck me, I wouldn't trade a second of this.

Her exploration of my body reached my stomach and I waited to feel her warm breath where I wanted it the most, but instead she shifted to the side and started kissing the top of my leg.

"Bella," I groaned. "You're a fucking tease."

She giggled and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Edward."

"Your mouth…or hand…I'm really not choosy right now," I said breathlessly. "And I mean that in the best way possible, love. You're killing me here, and I'm about to combust."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" she purred and then her wet, warm mouth was on me.

It only took a few minutes of her licking and sucking before I realized I was about to come like a virginal teenager so I had her on her back in the blink of an eye.

"I thought I was showing you?" she asked and pouted. "I was actually quite enjoying that."

"Believe me, I was, too." I smirked and then placed a kiss on her stomach. "But, I figured you'd get all cocky and smug if you thought you were _too_ amazing so it's my turn to amaze you, Bella."

"You do, Edward. Every single day." She gave me such a content smile that I was lost for words and I was reminded of the little velvet box that I'd hidden in my sock drawer.

* * *

**So, I think I'll try and post the rest of the chapters tonight...not too many left now :)**

**I've said it already but I'll say it again, I have no experience in stealing money in this way so I took a little creative liberty!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	76. Chapter 76

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 76**

The weeks and months following the arrest of Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon, proved to be chaotic. I had been temporarily transferred to Accounting to run things in Embry Call's absence, and although I felt uncomfortable at first, I soon found myself enjoying being back in an environment I was so familiar with.

When we first started putting my plan into action, Embry understood his days working for Jacob were over whatever happened. So, he agreed to help us, knowing he could still serve time in prison and I had to admire him for that. However, rather than let his friend face jail, Jacob managed to negotiate a deal with the district attorney to secure Embry immunity in exchange for his help and testimony in the upcoming trial.

One thing nobody knew besides those present in the conference room that day of Embry's confession, was just how involved I had been. Jacob and Embry could have figured it out themselves based on my idea, but I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to be the one who was ultimately responsible for Jasper Whitlock finally getting what was coming to him.

Inside I felt like I had closure to everything he'd put me through, the only problem was he didn't know I had anything to do with it and that bothered me. I wanted Jasper to know he found the wrong person to make a scapegoat; he made a big fucking mistake in picking poor, meek, mild Isabella Swan to manipulate because she was the one now responsible for his ass being in prison.

It was something I planned to remedy—Jasper would find out eventually, I would make sure of that.

As soon as word got out that Embry Call had resigned from the company and that Brandy-Mae had been arrested for theft, the entire company went into overdrive with speculation. All everybody seemed to be discussing was how much of a part in the scandal Embry had played. Had he orchestrated it and was now letting poor, naïve Brandy take the fall? Or, had the shy and unpopular girl been the mastermind, seducing Embry and then taking advantage of the fact he'd fallen for her?

With all the speculation and gossip it was like being back in New York again, only this time I was blissfully content that Jasper Whitlock was behind bars. Although, which state he would get to call his home was still undecided. Attorneys for Denali Enterprises were fighting hand over foot to get him back to New York so he could face criminal and civil charges there, but the prosecutors here in Phoenix wanted the notoriety for landing such an elusive man and were unwilling to give him up without a fight.

"Hey, Bella?"

Edward's voice snapped me from my daydream and I smiled when I saw him standing in the doorway to _my_ office. As chaotic as life had been recently, he had been my constant. I'd been able to count on him during those tense few days whilst my "plan" was put into action. He'd been the one to alleviate my concerns that innocent people could end up in jail because of my selfish need to get revenge.

Our relationship was the best thing to happen to me. It made everything I was put through in New York seem like a small price to pay to get Edward Cullen in my life.

"Hello? You with me, Swan?" he asked again and grinned cheekily. "Imagining me naked again?"

I tried to act aloof and shrugged. "Nah, I see you naked _so_ often these days, it's just not that impressive any more."

"You're a cold, cold woman," he said. I giggled and he sat down opposite me. "So, we need to talk." Gone was the playfulness to his voice, and it was so unlike Edward.

"Everything okay?" I asked nervously, knowing it so obviously wasn't.

"Yeah…I mean it's nothing bad, I just have…um…news." He looked down at the desk, his fingers fiddling with the papers in front of him. "I didn't really want to talk about it here, but I did want you to be the first to know."

My stomach lurched. "Know what?"

Edward took a breath and looked up at me. "I've just been offered a new job, Bella. A big company—who approached me before—won a very big contract and need a large group to start work as soon as possible. There'll be several different 'teams' within the company and I'll be lead for one of them. It's a long term offer, but also sort of a rolling contract…if they can bring it in on time and in budget they also get the opportunity to continue work afterwards on other parts of the…um…city in need of rejuvenation. They said they want me onboard…they loved my work on a project I did a few months back and made me a very nice offer."

"Oh my God, Edward, that's fantastic!" I squealed, jumping out of my seat and running over to him. "I'm so proud of you, it's an amazing opportunity."

He chuckled as I launched myself into his lap, almost knocking the chair over. I felt him bury his face into my hair and then he sighed. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting, so I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. "You don't seem very enthusiastic."

Edward brushed a strand of hair from my face and smiled. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Why?" I cocked my head. "This is a job you've been waiting for since you graduated, Edward, and you and I both know you could do it in your sleep. As much as I love Jacob Black, you're too good for this place. You should be out there doing amazing things."

"It's not that easy a decision to make, Bella," he said and gazed at me seriously.

I shook my head defiantly, and put my hand over his mouth when he tried to object. "Listen to me and either nod or shake your head, okay?"

He nodded.

"Would you be happy spending the rest of your professional life working for Artera and Black?"

He shook his head once.

"Getting the chance to be lead architect for something as huge as this _is_ something you've wanted for years, yes?"

One nod.

"Do you want to take this job?"

Edward hesitated, but eventually he nodded once, a little more subdued. I moved my hand from his mouth and asked, "Then why are you so unsure?"

"Because the job's in Tokyo, Bella."

* * *

**More coming right up!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 77**

"Tokyo?" I repeated. "You mean…Tokyo…Japan?"

"Yeah, Japan." He nodded. "The company who offered me the job are based there and now Tokyo has been awarded the right to host the 2020 Olympics. _Masen-Stone _won the bid to become the company working on the plans. I won't get the lead on the main Olympic Venues but more likely parts of the city needing rejuvenation in preparation for the tourism and athletes." He watched me carefully, and I tried like hell not to let my eyes fill with tears.

I was torn between being deliriously ecstatic that he had such a wonderful opportunity, and the agony when I thought about losing him. How could I be so cruel as to wish to God he wouldn't go?

"Edward, that's…oh I just can't even…I'm just so proud of you, wow." I hugged him tightly just as my eyes betrayed me and tears began to roll down my face.

"Come with me?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

"What?" I pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"You heard me, Bella, come with me. Why the hell would I want to leave you behind? I know it's a huge move, but we won't have to worry about anything. The company will set us up with somewhere to live, a car, and everything else we need for the entire time we're there. "

"You really want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I love you and I picture us doing this together. What's stopping us?"

As daunting as it was to think about moving again, about starting over somewhere new; somewhere so different and so far away, I had none of the feelings I did when I landed in Arizona all those months ago. Instead of being forced home amidst the shame of what had happened, I would be following the man I loved so he could do something he'd always dreamed of. I would be moving to one of the most vibrant cities in the world…somewhere I'd always wanted to visit.

"I guess we'll need to take a crash course in Japanese then won't we," I said with a smile.

Edward's eyes lit up. "You'll come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't _let _you leave me behind, Edward. I love you. You're my life now." I kissed him, and he spun us around in the chair.

After a few minutes, he turned me sidewards in his lap and fished around in his pocket. "There's one problem though, Bella."

"What problem?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, you see, the offer to take you with me kind of comes with one condition." He smiled sheepishly. "It's sort of a big deal, too."

I frowned, not understanding him at all. "What do you mean…sort of a big deal?"

"I had to tell them a teeny little white lie when I mentioned I wanted you to come." He set down a box on my knee, dark blue and velvet.

"Um…okay," I whispered.

"They said they'd cover my spouse or any dependants I had…I didn't really want to try and persuade them you were my daughter or sister so I told them you were my fiancée and we were getting married."

He flipped open the box and I gasped when I saw the beautiful ring inside. He helped me to my feet and then knelt down in front of me.

"Edward," I breathed, my mouth dry and my hands shaking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm proposing, Swan.

* * *

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**Ooh, BTW I know Tokyo hasn't been announced as the winner of the bid for the 2020 Olympics yet, I just took a pick of the cities up!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 78**

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice cracked. "I love you and I want you to be my wife…I want that ass of yours legally recognized as my property for the rest of our lives."

I giggled. "Always the comedian," I whispered and he grinned.

I looked at the ring and then Edward and smiled because it felt right, like marrying him was the most natural thing to do. I loved him and he'd helped me find myself again, who else could I ever want more than Edward Cullen?

"Yes," I said confidently. "I'll marry you, Edward. My ass can be legally recognized as your property for the rest of our lives."

He slipped the ring onto my finger and then stood up, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I looked around and saw Jacob standing in my office. "Hi, Jacob," I said nervously.

Edward chuckled and moved his arms. "Hey, Jake. I had something I needed to tell Bella…and then something to ask her. You would have been one of the next to know as a matter of fact."

"Okay, dare I ask?" he said hesitantly.

"I had a call from Masen-Stone, they won the Tokyo contract."

Jacob smiled wryly. "And I suddenly understand where this is going. What did they offer you and I take it I can't make a counter-offer to get you to reconsider leaving?"

Edward shook his head. "I get to lead a team, Jake, it'll be my design and my build. I can't turn a chance down like that…I did it once and I regretted it. "

Jacob nodded. "I get it, man. You'll be tough to replace but I'd probably do the exact same thing in your situation." He looked at me and sighed. "Does this mean I'm losing you, too?"

"Um…I'm going with him, yes," I mumbled.

"You just interrupted a post-proposal kiss," Edward said with a smirk. "Bella and _my _ass will be coming with me as Mrs. Cullen."

"Congratulations," Jacob said. "That's great news, guys. Don't get me wrong, I'll be sorry to see both of you go, but as a friend I'm really happy for you." He shook Edward's hand and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks, Jake, I wanted to leave with us still friends," Edward told him and Jacob nodded.

"I'm not that much of an asshole." He winked and then added, "But there's one person who I doubt will like you very much, Cullen. Yorkie still thinks Bella's assignment here is temporary and keeps asking me when she's coming back…when he realizes you're stealing her for good I imagine he'll be pissed. I'll let you guys be the ones to tell him…good luck with that."

Edward thought about it for a second and then shrugged. "I'll just make sure Bella has her back to him when I tell him."

"Why?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

"Because he'll be too busy staring at her ass to hear what I'm saying," he said casually and I elbowed him.

"Edward," I hissed. "I can't believe you said that."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but laughed. "And you've just agreed to marry him and move to Tokyo, Bella. I hope you realize what you're up against?"

"She loves me just the way I am," Edward said smugly.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

******Okay, so one more tonight and that is the offical "The End" but there is another few little updates to come which service as sort of an epilogue and they'll be up tomorrow!**

******Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**So here's the last "official" chapter, but 4 more which are an epi of sorts to come tomorrow!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 79**

"But won't your parents be offended?" I asked, fidgeting nervously by the reception at the hotel. "This is usually something moms look forward to…well all moms I'd guess but mine."

Edward turned me towards him and held my face with his hands. "What do _you_ want, Swan? Do you want to invite scores of people we don't speak to from one year to the next and pretend to like the gifts we get that will just sit in storage when we move, or do you want it to be like this? Just us, no frills? If you want the huge affair, Bella, just say the words and I'll give it to you."

I shook my head. "Just us sounds perfect to me, Edward, but I don't want to exclude your parents. They've been wonderful with us…with me; your mom has been like a mom to me and I feel bad that she's not here."

He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled. "You really want them to come?"

I nodded. "Maybe if it was just us and them it would be even nicer."

"Let's get checked in and then I'll make some calls." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled at the clerk. "We have a reservation under the name Cullen."

"Ah yes," the man said and gave my fiancé a look up and down and I felt Edward shift uncomfortably. "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. We have a deluxe, twin room reserved for five nights."

"Actually, in about," Edward glanced at his watch, "Forty-seven hours she's going to be Mrs. Cullen, so you'd better make that a double room." He kissed my cheek and pulled me a little closer to his side.

The clerk said cheerfully, "Well congratulations to you both. You're a very lucky lady, soon to be, Mrs. Cullen. Let me see what I can do for you."

I giggled as he gave Edward a cheeky wink.

"I've moved you to a Piazza suite compliments of the hotel. Call it an early wedding gift." He handed over the key to the room. "Have a wonderful stay here at the Venetian."

"Thank you," I gushed.

"Yeah, thanks," Edward mumbled, the clerk was still giving him the eye. "Let's go, Bella."

~x~

I called Angela to tell her I was about to become Mrs. Cullen, and in amidst her squeals of excitement she made me promise to let her throw us a going away come wedding reception party when we got back to Phoenix.

I called Phil to tell him, but made him promise to keep it to himself. I told him that as soon as we arrived in Tokyo I was going to mail my mother a change of address card from Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's new house. He laughed and agreed to keep it quiet, but told me repeatedly how happy he was for me. He made me promise that even if I had no intention of ever calling or writing to my mother that I would still keep in touch with him.

Edward and I spent the first day finalizing all the details for the wedding, and then spent the second day looking forward to it.

The hotel room was beautiful, the little chapel where we married was perfect, and I'd found the cutest dress for the service that I loved, but none of it mattered. As we stood there exchanging our vows with only Edward's parents as witnesses all I could see was him. Just like he told me the night he turned up on my doorstep for our first date, it doesn't matter what, when, where, or how…just who.

And I knew without doubt it would be him for the rest of my life.

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you tomorrow for the last few chaps.**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**There's actually five epi chapters which will all post today.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 80**

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "You don't have to go through with it, you know."

I shook my head. I was terrified to be here, about to do this…but I couldn't back out now. Who knows when this chance would come around again and I'd waited too long, I needed to do this. I needed to close this chapter of my life once and for all.

"I do have to do this. I love you," I said and kissed him. "I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting," he said softly. "For both of you."

It had been almost two years since we left Phoenix for Tokyo and our lives had changed significantly and now they were about to change even more. Edward had been working hard to impress his employers and it had proved worthwhile. He was leading a team in the design and construction of a hotel which would be at the heart of the Olympic Village in five years.

It had been a hard transition to life for the both of us, but I knew this was an opportunity he simply couldn't turn down and I was happy to be at his side to support him. We were only back "home" for a week and had spent time with our friends and family before making the drive to Tucson for one final visit.

The walk through the main gates and security was a blur. I almost turned around five times, but I forced myself ahead, knowing this would be worth it in the end. I listened to all the instructions and dos and donts carefully, and then walked into the small room to wait just a little longer.

The clear screen in front of me revealed a chair and a telephone, but as yet my "guest" wasn't here. I wondered if he'd changed his mind about seeing me. I'd been shocked when he'd agreed in the first place, but maybe it was all a rouse. Just an attempt to see if he could still manipulate me?

Just a few minutes later I heard the door open and the shuffle of footsteps on the floor. The first thing I noticed was the bright orange of the clothes he wore, and then I noticed the shackles on his hands and feet. I didn't even need to see his face to know this was the most satisfying experience of my life.

Jasper Whitlock took a seat in front of me with a curious expression on his face. I said nothing at first, studying him and trying to wonder whatever the hell I saw in him. On reflection he wasn't _that_ handsome, and now his eyes seemed so obviously deceitful. There was no warmth to them like those of my husband. The blue was icy cold and shallow…just like the rest of him.

I picked up the phone and watched as he did the same, but still I didn't speak.

"Did you want to see me for any particular reason, Isabella?" he drawled. The last time we'd spoken he'd been accentuating a southern accent but now even that was gone. "Or did you just want to stare at me all afternoon?"

"Yes I have a reason," I said. "I wanted to see how you were."

"Ha, yeah sure you do. It must be very gratifying for you to see me here," he spat. "Well here I am. Now you've seen me you can get the hell out."

I smiled and shook my head. "I just wanted you to know how it felt, that's all."

"To be in prison?" he scoffed. "You were never in prison, Isabella."

I laughed and whispered quietly. "That's not what I was referring to."

"Oh and what did you mean, exactly?" he asked.

"It's a shame Alice turned on you like that, how awful it must have felt for the one person you trusted to hang you out to dry." I feigned sympathy and his face tightened. "Oh, did I hit a nerve there, Jasper…or do I call you Jenks?"

For a fleeting second a look of confusion flitted across his face. "What did you say?"

"That was your alias in Phoenix if I remember, J Jenks, right? You were playing the part of realtor, trying to scam poor Embry Call's children out of their college fund. Disgraceful, Jasper." I grinned, thoroughly enjoying myself. "Tell me how it felt when Alice made a deal with that DA just to avoid a longer sentence. She told them everything, even where they could find the money you stole from Denali…she made sure you were punished didn't she? Surely that's not what you do to someone you love?"

He looked furious now and I fucking loved it. "What would you know? Someone played her, obviously. They told her lies about the money and said I'd fucking moved it. I didn't touch a dime of that money…that's why she was going into the bank."

"I know." I smiled and he started to understand. "You thought you covered your bases, Jasper, but you underestimated me. You thought I'd let it go and carry on without you, but you were wrong…dead fucking wrong. See, I'm a fast learner and I guess you could say I learned from the best, Jasper…I learned from the master."

"You…what did you do?"

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you in a little while :)**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	81. Chapter 81

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 81**

_Jasper._

"_Would you like to hear what she had to tell us about you, Jasper?" The detective looked at me, but I ignored him. __Concentrating on the tiled wall behind him, I wasn't falling for his story. There's no way my Alice would ever say a word._

"_Of all the scams you two have pulled together, you would have thought she might have been less inclined to trust someone like you. But, I guess love makes us do stupid things." The detective sat back in his chair and laughed. "I wish you could see the security footage. Her face is priceless…that moment when the bank manager told her the money was gone. All that money…your future. Almost $250,000; it was a nice scam, Jasper, it's just a shame you got greedy and didn't feel like sharing."_

_He had my interest now…how the hell could that money have gone? I looked at him and saw him smirking, he knew he had my attention and the smug bastard was gloating._

"_It was smart…send Alice in to move the money and then you were going to call the cops the second you knew she had her hands dirty. I guess you weren't to know Mr. Call had already called to inform us about the entire plan." He took a long drink on his water. "Like I said, the security footage from the bank is very entertaining. That moment when she learned a Mr. Jason Jenks had already transferred the contents of the account to an offshore account hours earlier…I swear she lost her head. After that she was happy to tell us all about you…about everything you've done together in exchange for a lesser sentence."_

"_I didn't move any money," I hissed but he just laughed._

"_It's over, Jasper. I'm here out of courtesy; we have all the evidence we need to indict you for this scam, but you might want to consider cooperating because we've got people lining up to try and get to you for other ones you've pulled." He watched me carefully, and smirked when he realized I was starting to get nervous._

"_I told you I didn't move any money. I was outside waiting for Alice to make a withdrawal…I had no idea the money was stolen." I tried to keep my voice calm while my head raced trying to figure out what the hell had happened._

"_We've got the money, Jasper, every last cent Alice and Embry Call stole from Artera and Black is now accounted for. You were careless. We know the account Mr. Call set up to hold the money was closed just minutes after the money was transferred from it and guess what? The new account holder was a Jason Jenks, one of your aliases, Jasper. Mr. Call has been talking to us too, and he told us the woman he knew as Brandy had arranged a meeting with a realtor she knew to discuss investing his money into property. Yeah, Jasper, you guessed that part too, his name was J. Jenks and Mr. Call has positively identified you as the one and only J. Jenks. Alice told us where to find your secret stash of passports, birth certificates, and drivers licences. All those aliases and perfectly forged documents… " He whistled appreciatively. "They're good, really good. but they won't help you now. Thanks to Alice you're going away for a long time. You also need to worry about New York trying to snatch you…because if they get their hands on you, you're looking at Federal charges. You'd better get talking if you want any say in the place you get to call your new 'home', Jasper."_

_Without another word he stood and walked away, leaving me to contemplate exactly what had happened. I hadn't taken that money, Alice obviously hadn't taken it either, but clearly she thought it was me. I doubted Embry Call would be able to pull something like that off…but if not him then who else?_

_A swarm of scorned faces from the years flashed through my mind and it kept stopping at the same one. There was only one person I knew who was smart enough to do something like that, but the Isabella Swan I knew had neither the courage, nor the knowledge to pull something like that off…did she?_

"So now you know." Her voice snapped me out of my reverie and I clenched my fists in anger. Who would have thought my downfall could ever have come thanks to her?

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you in a little while :)**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	82. Chapter 82

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 82**

I smiled as the realization hit home. He looked like he was about to throw up or explode into a fit of rage. I said quietly, "All this time I wanted to know how it felt…how _you_ felt when you laid all that blame on _me_ back in New York. I wanted to see what it was like to watch an innocent person be accused of something and just walk away. You and Alice really aren't as smart as you think you are. How could she not keep herself up to date with the employees at Artera and Black? How could she get so complacent? And you…you knew my mother lived in Phoenix and yet you gave me so little respect that you never even bothered to think about where I ended up after you screwed me over. You're a fool Jasper Whitlock."

"You…? You can't have…you did, didn't you…you did this?" he snarled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently, but flashed him my smuggest smile. "I'm not a thief, Jasper, that's your job remember?"

"You're lying!" he shouted. "You fucking did this to me, you're the fucking reason I'm sitting here and why Alice thinks I betrayed her."

"Or maybe Alice just realized what you were really like? Someone who could not be trusted, someone who thought of himself above all others. Hmm, you know she's going to be out _years_ before you." I laughed at him and stood up. Just before I set down the receiver I whispered, "Enjoy yourself, _Assper_, be careful not to bend over to pick up the soap when you're in the shower."

He flew into a rage and started throwing the chair against the glass. Within seconds two guards were on him, pinning him against the wall.

_Yeah, that was worth it._

"So, how was it?" Edward asked when I returned to the car.

"Really fucking good," I said with a satisfied sigh. "He knows what I did…I didn't actually say the words out loud of course, but believe me he knew."

"I'm proud of you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered, leaning over the console to kiss me. "Although I'm not sure I like the idea of you taking my daughter into a correctional facility with you before she's even born."

I placed a hand on my swollen stomach and smiled. "Don't worry, she can't hear anything yet."

"Good," he said. "Now what do you want to do? We have nineteen hours before we need to be at the airport."

"I wasn't going to go…but after that experience I think I might enjoy one final confrontation," I said and he grinned. "Do you remember the address?"

"How could I forget?" he laughed and drove away.

**I wonder where they're going? **

**Some of you picked up on the "both of you" comment in the previous chapter straight away!**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you in a little while :)**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	83. Chapter 83

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 83**

I kept my word and never lost contact with Phil after our move out of the country. We chatted regularly online and one night about eighteen months ago, he'd dropped the bombshell that he and my mother were divorcing.

He'd suspected she was having an affair and hired a private investigator to prove it. Apparently, he had managed to take several incriminating photos and then to solidify his suspicions once and for all, he caught her in bed with her "personal trainer" and immediately kicked her out. As smart as I thought my mother had been in marrying Phil all those years ago, it seemed _he_ wasn't quite as naïve as I thought. Given his still relatively young age, his parents had suggested their attorney write up a prenuptial agreement for my mother to sign. They knew he was going somewhere just as much as my mother did and obviously they saw straight through her.

It did, as he explained to me, offer my mother a very generous settlement if the separation was amicable or if Phil had committed adultery. However, my mother hadn't paid close enough attention because should she be the one to commit adultery she would get nothing.

Rosalie had left for college and being the shallow, money-obsessed brat that she was, she was only too happy to have all the financial support paid directly to her, so my mother had absolutely no claim on his money.

I'd received no contact from Renee of course, she was probably hoping I'd forget all about her, but after the satisfaction it gave me to see Jasper I knew I couldn't miss the opportunity to make my mother suffer a little too.

Phil had delighted in the fact all of her so-called friends wanted nothing to do with her the second she didn't have a dollar to her name. He told me how she was forced to move into a shitty apartment and get a job to pay her way for the first time in her life. It was to her place of work that Edward and I were now going.

I laughed loudly as we parked the car across the street and said, "I hope she's working today. Maybe I should have checked before we came."

"I already called while you were visiting Assper. She's working until nine this evening so we can torment her all day if you like?" Edward offered hopefully.

"I don't think I'll need that long, but anything's possible," I said. "Come on, let's go."

Following the closure and subsequent relocation of the _Moondance Diner_ in New York, the new owners had opened two other similar themed cafés and there was one right here in Phoenix. They even maintained the tradition of the staff dancing on the counter whenever a customer played a certain song on the jukebox.

We walked inside and took a seat in one of the booths, instinctively looking around for a glimmer of my mother.

"I'll ask one of the other waitresses to send her over," Edward said, but I shook my head.

"I've got a better idea," I chuckled and slid a quarter across the table.

**If you're a fan of Friends, then you know exactly what to expect haha!**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting!**

_**If you want to come and chat about this fic, other fics, or drool at pics of the pretty I have a facebook group MrsK81 Fic. Be great to see you in there!**_

_**See you in a little while for the last one :/**_

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


	84. Chapter 84

**Thanks to Nat, Prettyflour, & Kitty for prereading.**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 84**

In all my life I'd thought about how I could finally gain some form of "revenge" on my mother for all the years of misery she put me through. After seeing her compelled to get up on the counter to dance to _YMCA_ five times in the space of ninety minutes, it felt like I'd done more than enough. The fury and shame on her face as she danced was so fucking good to see.

We also personally requested her service and after she was rude to Edward when he asked to see the specials, we complained to her supervisor and she was forced to apologize profusely.

"What else can I get you?" she muttered after taking away our desserts. "Maybe the bill?"

"Yeah I think my work here is done," I said, and laughed. "Besides, my husband and I have to get to the airport soon. Even though we get priority check in because of our _first class reservations_, we wouldn't want to miss our flight, would we, baby?"

"You're right, love, we should be making a move." Edward winked.

We watched as she slammed the leather wallet on the table and turned to storm away. "You can wait…I have the money right here," I called out. She stood there tapping her foot as we counted out every last cent. "I'd tip you, _mother_, but after your service today I'm sure you'll agree you just don't deserve it. Only someone like _you_ could fail at waitressing, you've brought nothing but shame on the Dwyer family, and you _really _need to do something about that ass of yours…if you could see how big it's gotten you'd be mortified."

Her face tightened and I could see she was biting her tongue. Renee Dwyer would never hold back in a situation like this, but unfortunately she no longer had the luxury of hiding behind Phil Dwyer's money. She needed the money and a petulant outburst at a customer wouldn't exactly give her job security.

"On second thoughts," I said and sighed. "I guess I should take pity on you. After all, you were so _supportive_ when I first came back from New York. In fact, thanks to you I know a great hairdresser called Demetri, maybe I could get him to squeeze you in for an appointment. You really should get those split-ends trimmed, they look terrible." I put some extra money into the wallet and held it out. She all but snatched it from me and then leaned in closer.

"If you expect me to thank you," she hissed quietly, "I can assure you I won't. You can come in here with him and flaunt your perfect life, but remember I am your mother, Isabella. I brought you up and I gave you everything you had. You're living this life because of me."

"No, Mother, I'm living this life _despite_ you. I spent my entire life believing I was worth absolutely nothing. That I was a huge disappointment and you have no idea how that felt. It was only through people like Edward, Angela, Phil, and Jacob that I started to believe in myself that I believed I could achieve something with my life. If I'd listened to you I dread to think what I would have become. Now I'm married to the most amazing man who I love for him and not what he does or what he can give me. I'm going to be a mom soon, and when we have this baby, when we raise _our_ daughter, I can _assure_ you she'll always know how much she's loved, and I'll be there for her through thick and thin. I promise you, Renee Dwyer, the second we walk out of this door you are gone from my life for good."

I don't know if there was any emotional response anywhere inside that head of hers, but if there was she didn't show it. Without a word she turned and walked away. She got no more than five steps when Edward called out.

"Renee?" She looked around slowly and he waved a coin in the air with a huge grin on his face. "I think we have time for one last performance before we go."

* * *

**Well...hopefully you liked Renee's comeuppance! I figured humiliation was a better way to go :)**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, pimping and alerting this fic. You've been amazing!**

**If you're reading Somehow I Found You then I'll be posting the next chapter for that soon :)**

**Love you all to bits,**

_**Katy**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
